Major Case of Love
by Tori Stewart
Summary: Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames have worked together for ten years and been in love for nine! Now they've gotten older and are beginning to realize how much time they have wasted pretending they are just Major Case partners and friends.
1. Stranded

The snow was really coming down now. It was almost a whiteout, with giant 'lake-effect' snowflakes reflecting the headlights back at Bobby as he drove a moderate speed down rural route 17. It was rare that Eames would ever ask him to drive when they were on a case, but in this near blizzard condition she was happy to turn over the keys.

"I can't believe the P-o-S vehicle the motor pool gave us." Bobby complained, used to their Escalade. "You'd think they'd give us a BETTER car going out of town.

"You know the policy, the SUVs are local issue only," Alex reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, local use…."

Just then there was a loud "pop' and 'thunk' sound from the engine and then a metal on metal screech before the old Crown Victoria unmarked police cruiser lost all power and Bobby gripped the steering wheel to keep it under control in the fallen snow.

The cruiser swerved slightly as Bobby let off the gas and tapped the breaks. As momentum reduced it was easier to straighten out the car and then bring it to a safe stop on the 'side' of the road, or at least as near the side as Bobby could figure given the blanket of snow on the highway.

Now at a complete stop and relieved not to have skid off the road and into a tree, Bobby, his hands still gripping the wheel, looked at Alex, "you ok?" He asked her. She had braced herself, pressing one hand against the dash and the other gripping the handle over the passenger window.

Letting out her breath she slowly moved her hands back to her lap, and said, "yeah, fine. What was that noise?"

"This is one of those times I wish I knew more about cars." Bobby admitted. "Wait here," he said getting out of the car.

Alex hugged her arms to herself as a gust of wind came in when he opened drivers side door. She watched Bobby walk around front and open the hood.

Then he came back around to Alex's side and said loudly enough for her to hear through the window "pop the trunk."

In the trunk he found the flashlight, and turning it on shined it around the interior where amongst the other policing accessories it illuminated a first aide kit, rescue bag, a toolbox and a shotgun. Bobby grabbed the first aide kit and rescue bag, then opening the back door he put the first aide kit on the back seat, and handed the rescue bag over the seat to Alex. "See what's in here." he said then went back to look under the hood with the flashlight.

His expression was grim as he got back in the driver's side of the car, closing the door with a "woosh" of wind and snow. "Its as bad as it sounded, there's a metal rod sticking out of the engine!"

"Wow, we threw a rod!" Alex said. "I've heard of that in car racing never in just driving down the road."

"What was in the rescue bag?" Bobby asked as he turned on the police radio and began scanning for a signal.

"A nice scratchy wool blanket. Rope. Survival knife. Whistle…" She said as she pulled the items out…"Water. Waterproof matches. Compass. Gloves. Binoculars. 'Chem' sticks. Survival rations…."

"Ok, ok, so if I can get anyone on this radio we'll have plenty to hold us over. Any signal bars on your cell?" She flipped open her phone and shook her head. Bobby looked at his, "mine either."

As Bobby tried the radio Alex picked up the road Atlas and flashlight. "I remember seeing a sign for Roscoe, I think it said 10 miles, we probably went a mile or two since…"

"So East Branch is between 7 and 10 miles back the other way."

"Maybe there's a house or cabin somewhere near by…" she started.

"Your boots aren't made for hiking through the woods in two feet of snow, and there's NO WAY I'm leaving you here."

"What's wrong with the radio? There ought at least to be a forestry outpost around here somewhere."

"It has barely any signal strength. I don't think the battery alone is strong enough to transmit through this storm, and trees, and over the foot hills." Bobby theorized, "Maybe we're transmitting but just can't receive?" He repeated their call sign, situation, and position over several different known police, fire, and rescue channels before hanging the mic back on the hook and giving up.

For a minute they just looked at each other. Alex remembered having fantasized more than once about being stranded with Bobby in the ten years they'd worked together, but she had never imagined such a thing in reality. She felt the memory causing her to blush and though he could barely see more than her silhouette she clicked off the flashlight and turned to look out the window, "It's getting kinda cold in here, huh?"

"Uh, what?' Bobby said having been lost in his own similar train of thought about Alex. "Cold? Yeah, uhm lets get that blanket out."

At first, as they huddled under the blanket for warmth, their shoulders barley touched and each made self-conscience efforts to look out their own windows. But eventually the coldness caused them to instinctively huddle closer. Feeling the cold intensifying and making her drowsy Alex decided on some small talk.

"You practically radiate BTUs and I'm still cold through and through."

He could hear the shiver trembling in her voice and survival instinct over came any sense of impropriety as he reached his arms around her and drew her in closer. He could feel her shivering now even through their winter coats as she burrowed her face into the warmth of his neck, and let out a long sigh.

Sexual tension dissipated as Bobby's characteristic compassion for his partner's well being tugged at his heart. "We'll get through this Alex," he said in that soft voice that she had dreamed about every night after work, and she felt her heart begin to race and warm her from within.

Now this intimately close Bobby could not help but smell the lavender scent of Alex's shampoo, and feel her warm breath on his neck and he was once again thinking of her as more than just a friend. His own heart began to race now too as he thought about just how much he loved Alex. Suddenly he realized he had been absently caressing the hair around her ear and stopped himself abruptly.

"Bobby…" He heard her say quietly as she lifted her head from his shoulder, and he knew this was it. This was that moment that he had known would someday undo him, that moment when she would look up at him with those beautiful eyes and he would HAVE to kiss her.

Instead he forced himself to look away and said, "I think, uh, I think maybe I should try and build a fire near the wood line, we're going to freeze to death if we don't find an external source of heat…." He could feel her looking at him through the cold darkness, "and now the emergency flashers have completely gone out, a tractor trailer could plow into this car and kill us, or even a salt truck…."

Alex extricated herself from his embrace and as she moved slightly away she said "yeah, that's what I was going to suggest."

He turned back to look at her again wishing he could see her face and read her expression. She had sounded slightly disappointed. "I'll go look for some dry wood," he said and then to her surprise he tucked the blanket tightly around her before turning away and opening the car door to get out. Alex watched him walk around the car and disappear into the eerie snow-glow lighted tree line. He wasn't gone long before all hell broke loose.

Before she knew what was happening the drivers door flew open and she spun around to find herself facing down the barrel of a gun. Then the passenger door opened and an arm came around her neck and dragged Alex from the vehicle.

She struggled against her attackers, kicking one in the groin before the man holding her struck her hard with the butt of his pistol and dazed her. They dragged her around the police cruiser and across the highway.

Bobby had heard the disturbing sounds of the struggle and dropped the few pieces of dried wood he'd found under the snow and ran back toward the car. When he came out of the woods he could see Alex being half carried half dragged into the woods opposite him, and charged after her. As he gained on them he drew his weapon and shouted, "stop! Police!"

But instead of stopping they fired on Bobby. Alex, coming out of her daze and struggling again saw him go down before she was manhandled into the woods. Even as she continued to struggle she prayed Bobby hadn't been hit. Then she was thrust to the ground and one man grabbed her ankles to keep her from kicking while the other hauled her against a tree from behind and grabbed for her cuffs as he pulled her wrists back and cuffed her to the tree.

The men stood up then, breathing hard looking at their prize, "I'm gonna go see what they left in the car." One said to the other. And as Alex at last got a good look them she called out "Bobby!"

"Shut up Bitch!" the second man said starting toward her threateningly. She kicked at him and called out for Bobby again. The man tried to move around her keeping as clear of her feet as he could but she shifted around and continued to kick out. A gunshot rang out, echoing through the woods and Alex and her antagonist froze. Seeing her distracted by the gunshot, which he assumed to be his partner in crime, the 'woodsman' dove down and pinned Alex's legs. "You needa be taught a lesson missy!' He grinned a sinister, "meth-mouthed' grin and Alex realized with a sinking feeling that him and his friend were obviously a pair of homeless drifters, which meant they had almost nothing to lose…

From the corner of her eye Alex saw movement behind a tree, then in the next instant Bobby was on the homeless man grabbing him by the scruff and fairly throwing him into the campfire embers that burned by a tent about ten feet away from the tree Alex was cuffed to. Bobby seemed covered in blood, all over his overcoat, on his pants, but Alex was relieved to see him as he dropped down next to her and reached around her with his cuff key to unlock her wrists. As she brought her hands around in front of her Bobby moved back slightly, but Alex reached forward suddenly and grabbed his gun out of its holster and everything seemed to go in slow motion from there as Bobby turned abruptly around to see "Meth-mouth" draw down on him.

Two gunshots rang out and both Bobby and the drifter fell back, and as they hit the ground there was a sudden and deafening silence as everything came back into focus for Alex and reality seemed to settle all around her. Alex dropped the gun and pushed herself up to kneel next to Bobby and look at him. He groaned and tried to get up. She put her hands on him. "Don't move," she said and got to her feet. She turned and went to look at the drifter and seeing that half his head was gone she was satisfied he was dead.

"I'm going back to the car and get the first aide kit," she told Bobby as she knelt by him and held his hand tightly. Then she got up and ran back through the trees. She slowed only slightly as she came across the body of the second drifter, a gaping wound in his chest and his eyes staring frozen open, looking lifelessly into the night sky.

Alex grabbed as much as she could carry from the police cruiser; first aide kit, blanket, survival bag, shotgun, and ran, slipping and sliding in the snow, back to where Bobby still lay by the tree. He was still conscious and with his added effort Alex was able to move him closer to the dying fire pit embers. Luckily for them the two homeless guys had also left a pile of wood, and she tossed a log onto the pit and used a nearby stick to stir the embers to life. In addition to warmth the fire added light for her to work on Bobby's wounds.

As she began to open Bobby's coat and loosen his tie Alex said, "look Bobby, I know you know a little bit about a lot of things, what do you know about gunshot wounds?"

"I know they hurt like hell…" he replied, grimacing.

Alex laughed, and then cried, and wiping the tears of pain, worry, and frustration from her bruised and battered face with the back of her sleeve she said, "c'mon Bobby, I'm gonna need your help here."

He reached up and gently touched the swelling bruise above her eye. "You should put that cold pack on your eye." She saw his eyes beginning to droop as he lowered his hand.

"Bobby! C'mon stay with me!" She tore open the field dressing from the first aide kit and peeling his blood soaked shirt aside she pressed the bandage over the wound in his right pectoral muscle and applied pressure. Then she unrolled the strips that were meant to be tied together and hold the dressing on the wound. "Bobby! Bobby!" His eyes opened and he looked at her, "Don't leave me…"

"Never." he said sleepily.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on the dressing. "Keep pressure here." she ordered, then pulled the bandage strips around his chest and removed his hand as she tied a pressure knot on top of the bandage. She then took the survival knife from the bag and cut into the material of his trousers over his left thigh where another wound seeped thick dark blood just above and to the left of his knee. Using the second and last field dressing from the kit she applied it just as she had the first using the strips to tie a pressure knot over the wound.

Bobby was unconscious now and she put her finger tips on his carotid artery to feel for a pulse, thinking to herself, "God, please don't take him from me now." She closed his coat and covered him with the blanket then went to the tent to see if the drifters had left anything useful. There was only a ratty looking sleeping bag inside, so she went back to Bobby and crawled under the blanket to lie next to him and help keep him warm.

Alex hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep when there were shouts all around, "Over here!" "Two more." Alex sat up quickly, her head throbbing, and heard "Freeze!" it was dawn and she was cold and thought that, that was very ironic, then she turned to look at Bobby. His chest was rising and falling with his shallow but blessedly steady breathing.

Then she looked at the State Trooper that was slowly approaching her, gun drawn and scowling as though he wasn't sure if she was a 'good guy' or 'bad guy.'" Alex took her badge from her belt and raised her hands, "Major Case, NYPD." she said drearily.

After that, all Alex remembered was State Troopers and Rescue Workers swarming over the campsite and calling out information and commands to one another and then she and Bobby were on stretchers in a helicopter flying to the nearest hospital and sleep once again over took her.


	2. Flesh Wounds

Alex paced. She hated hospitals, and she especially hated hospital waiting rooms. She sat back down and began to bite her nails again, then stopped herself. She got back up and paced again.

When she had awakened she was being treated for a concussion, abrasions, dehydration, and hypothermia but was released shortly thereafter. Of greatest concern for her was that she hadn't seen Bobby since the State Troopers had put them on stretchers and she had no idea about his condition.

When she left the treatment room in the Hospital Emergency room, she found a State Trooper waiting for her.

"Detective Eames," he began, "I'm Trooper Tibbs, I have to get some information for my report…"

"Where's my partner?" She cut him off

"Uh, the other detective?" He glanced at his clipboard, "Goren?"

"Yes! Goren." She said impatiently.

"I think they took him up to surgery…" Seeing her expression he continued quickly, "I'll find out, wait here."

When the Trooper returned he informed Alex that Bobby was still in surgery, but no one would know anything until the surgeon came out and updated them.

"What floor?" Alex asked him.

"Sixth."

"Come on then, I'll answer your questions on the way up." With that she headed for the nearest elevator.

Now pacing again she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and checked the time. Captain Hannah was due to arrive any second, and as she turned around it was to see him standing with a weary looking surgeon.

"Goren's gonna be fine." Capt. Hannah said.

She must have visibly relaxed because Hannah took her by the elbow and said, "Sit here."

The surgeon sat across from Alex and Capt. Hannah. "Detective Goren is in recovery. We removed two small caliber bullets. One lodged between the Vastus Lateralis and Bicep Femoris muscles of his left thigh, there was minimal damage. He'll have some trouble walking till it's healed. Maybe require some physical therapy. The other bullet was lodged within the Sternocostal Head of his right Pectoral Major, he'll have reduced range of motion with his right arm for a while, but its a clean wound, it'll heal fast."

"SO I can see him now?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's kind of out of it, but I can have the nurse let you know when he gets into a room."

"Thanks Doc." Hannah said standing up and shaking his hand.

The surgeon left and Alex sat back in the chair her face in her hands as she sighed in relief. Bobby was going to be fine. The bruise over her eye was still tender, and she ran her hands back over her blonde hair in an effort to smooth it out. She noticed then that Hannah was watching her.

He reached out a comforting hand and rested it on her shoulder. "You all right? You're exhausted. Maybe we can get you a cot somewhere…."

"I'm fine, I just…."

"You're worried about your partner."

Alex looked at the Captain. Maybe something in her expression revealed more than just professional concern.

"Is there something going on Detective? Something I should know about?" Hannah asked directly.

"What? No!" Alex said honestly. After all, feelings were not unauthorized.

"Good, because if there was, I'd have to separate you two. Maybe transfer one of you back to Vice, or Narcotics."

"Look Captain, I was worried, ok? In all this time we've never been through this kind of trauma. Heck I don't remember if I EVER saw Goren even fire his weapon, let alone get himself shot-up!"

"Never read his Narcotics case files huh?" Hannah asked," He's no rookie you know, both of you went through some serious sh…uh stuff back in the day."

"I need coffee." Alex said abruptly and stood up.

Hannah stood up with her. "I'll wait here, in case the nurse comes by…."

Alex didn't bother to respond but went toward the elevator assuming the cafeteria was on the ground floor, or somewhere other than the 6th floor. She couldn't help but think about what the Captain had said. She and Bobby had been split up in the past for one reason or another, and she had always been able to blame his inability to adjust, but the reality was, this time, SHE was the one who would not accept a new partner.

Regardless of anything else, including Bobby's notoriously explosive anger, they were the best team on Major Case, with a 99% conviction rate, and the only reason it wasn't a 100% was because of some legal loop holes or 'death of the suspect' situations. Yeah, they ALWAYS got their man, or women, or, in some bizarre cases, teen. So fatigued and lost in thought was she that Alex stared out into a basement-parking garage for a minute before she realized she had ridden the elevator all the way down. A woman in a Lab coat got on the elevator.

"Which floor is the cafeteria?" Alex asked her.

The Doctor looked her up and down, taking note of Alex's disheveled state, "Uh, second floor." she said at last.

Alex found the cafeteria and got coffee. When the elevator door opened on the sixth floor Hannah was standing there.

"Goren's asking for you," he said.

"Which room?" Alex asked.

"He's still in Recovery."

Alex wasted no time getting to Recovery, dropping the half finished coffee in a bin before entering. She stopped at the foot of Bobby's bed. She hadn't expected all the wires and tubes, and bandages. She was used to seeing Bobby strong and capable, and here he looked like he'd just come from surgery, his chest covered in bandaging, oxygen tube in his nose, I/V in his arm, wires connecting to a monitor which beeped quietly in rhythm with his heart. He looked helpless and vulnerable.

He appeared asleep, so Alex moved quietly around the bed to stand by his side. She reached out and took his hand in hers. It was a moment before he responded, and then his hand closed around hers and he half opened his eyes.

"Alex." He said, his voice wispy, his throat dry from the surgery, "you're ok." He sounded relieved.

He was lying there full of bullet holes and he was worried about her? "Yeah Bobby, I'm ok." She said softly trying to smile and not give in to the emotions battling within her; The fact that he could have died out there if rescue hadn't arrived just in time. That she couldn't shake the images of what might have happened to her at the mercy of the two drifters…Bobby's eyes had closed again, and she started to remove her hand from his.

"Don't leave!" he said gripping her hand, "I'm awake. Tired, eyes feel heavy, hard to focus."

"OK, I'm not going anywhere." But as she watched him, glancing occasionally at the monitor readings, she felt his grip slackening and knew that he had fallen back asleep. But this time she didn't move. She would stand there all day and through the night if that's what he needed right now.

She didn't have to though. Not much later two nurses came in. "We have a room for him now," one said, "what does he go by, 'Robert?' 'Rob?' 'Bob?'"

"Bobby." Alex said, and watched as the nurse leaned in and said,

"Bobby? Can you hear me? Bobby, its time to wake up now."

His eyes open and he looked at her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Bobby." He was still struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Last name?"

"Goren."

"Do you know where you are?" She continued as the second nurse disconnected wires and tubes and put the I/V bag on the headboard hook.

"Recovery." He looked at Alex and smiled as though just realizing she was there.

"What year is it Bobby?"

"Two thousand eleven, right?"

"Yep, right. Are you ready to go into your room now?"

"I wanna go home. I hate hospitals." Visions of his mother's last few weeks kept haunting him. The mixed smells of disinfectant and dying flesh, his brother hovering like a vulture hoping for some kind of inheritance of social security checks…"Tell them Alex, I need to go home."

"I'll tell them Bobby." She promised, knowing that's all he really needed to hear, that someone understood. She reluctantly released his hand and backed away from the bed now as the two nurses and a couple of orderlies unlocked the wheels and began pushing it out of the recovery room.

Now as she and Capt. Hannah stood outside Bobby's room while the hospital staff settled him in, Hannah looked at his watch. "I'd like to get on the road back to the city within the hour." He said.

"You say that like I'm stopping you." Alex replied.

"You're riding back with me."

"What? I'm not leaving here until he does," she nodded toward the room.

"I need you back at the squad room, you've got reports to write…" Misinterpreting her expression he changed tack, "look I'll give you time off once I get the paperwork. But you also need to turn your caseload over to Logan and Falacci. Nichols and Stephens are already on another case…Detective! Don't worry about Goren, he's going to be fine!" He said at last realizing the root her reluctance.

The nurses and orderlies came out of the room then before Alex could respond, "OK, you can go in now" one said as she passed them.

Alex turned and entered Bobby's room, thinking that if Hannah wanted her to ride back with him, he was going have to drag her out to the car!

Bobby looked at them as they entered. He looked a lot more awake now, and more like himself, with a hospital gown covering the bandages on his chest wound, and only the I/V in his arm.

With a glance at Alex he addressed Hannah first. "Tell them to transfer me to St. Vincent's." he told him, having over heard the conversation between Alex and the Captain.

"Goren you can't travel yet…"

"Why not? I'm not in ICU; I'm not at risk for cardiac arrest or anything. These are flesh wounds Captain, there's no chance of complications."

Alex smiled. This was the Bobby she knew. No one could out argue his logic; Hannah didn't really stand a chance in a battle of wills with Bobby.

"Tell them to put me on a stretcher and into a helicopter or ambulance and get me outa here." He watched the Captain's face, thought he detected a waiver in his expression, "I swear I'll pull out this I/V and call a cab on NYPDs dime soon as you leave here."

Looking from Bobby to Alex and back again, Hannah shook his head. "You know I called Deakins before I took this assignment. He said you two were the best. Pains in the ass, but the best." Then he turned and left the room to go and find a doctor to clear Bobby for transport.

Still smiling Alex moved closer to Bobby's bedside. Without hesitation he reached out and took her hand. Things had changed between them now, this life or death experience had brought them closer, brought to the surface feelings that had lingered for years, and could no longer be ignored.

Eyes full of love as he looked at her, Bobby began to speak, "Alex I…"

But remembering what Hannah had said about splitting them up Alex interrupted. "I know, I know, 'thanks for saving my life Alex, I owe you one,'" she said half mockingly, then moved away looking around the room, "sure you want to transfer? St. Vincent's is a dump compared to this place."

Somewhat confused, but understanding at least that Alex's emotional deflection was purposefully intended Bobby suppressed his own feelings for the time being. Captain Hannah and a doctor returned then and any further conversation between them was hindered by all the arrangements to have Bobby transferred.

Through the whole process Alex could feel Bobby's eyes on her and as she watched the EMTs load Bobby into the med-evac helicopter for transfer she regretted not letting him say whatever it was he'd been about to say.

"Lets go." The Captain said, and they headed for the parking garage.


	3. Loose Cannon

Back at the Major Case squad room Alex sat at her desk staring pensively across at Bobby's empty chair. She had wanted to visit him at St. Vincent's when she got back into the city last night, but when he had called her cell phone to tell her he was settled into room 326A he had insisted she go home and get some sleep.

A sound got her attention and she glanced over to see Mike Logan sauntering toward her, one hand in his pocket and sporting his characteristic smirk-smile. As he dropped his coat over the back of his chair at the desk next to hers, he did a somewhat jocular chin lift and said a simple "Hey." in greeting, then "how's Goren?"

Alex returned his greeting and said, "He's doing good. I talked to him this morning and he's already driving the nurse's staff nuts over there. He's probably the worlds worst patient"

"Whadda ya wanna bet they throw him out?' Logan laughed, "That happened to one of my old partners, back in my uniform days. They don't mess around at St. Vincent's they'll transfer his ass over to a Bellevue ward in a second!"

"So how're you and Falacci getting along, like old times?"

Leaning back and putting his feet up on his desk, Logan let out a chuckle before saying "You know, when I got the call from Hannah to come back, and he said I'd be partnered with her again I NEARLY turned him down!"

Alex smiled at him, "Well I'm glad you didn't. And to be honest, I'm kind of glad Falacci is back too, she might be a little crazy but she's got good instincts for someone so young. And she needs a 'loose cannon' like you to keep her in line."

"Loose cannon…geez am I EVER gonna live that down!"

"Get your feet off the desk!" Hannah said, startling them from behind and breaking into their conversation. "Where's your partner?" he asked Logan.

Logan looked over at the wall clock, "Captain, it's not even 8 O'clock yet!" he said noting Falacci had 3 minutes before she could be considered late!

As if she had been waiting around the corner listening Falacci came in, walking quickly trying to not spill her coffee as she juggled it between her coat and satchel. She dumped the coat and satchel into her chair next to Bobby's desk and after taking a long draw on her coffee cup she said, "Whew! I needed that! She looked at the others, all 3 of them staring at her as if they expected her to say something else.

"Thanks for showing up." Hannah said caustically.

"Look, I get a paper cut one minute before my shift starts and I'm not covered for it! SO, I kinda did you a favor!" She replied irreverently.

"And they call ME the 'loose cannon.'" Logan mumbled to Alex out of the corner of his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, and trying to decide if it had been a mistake to bring her back, Hannah finally said, "Well good, you're all here now. Eames, give them everything they need for the Catskills case, and write up a report for what went on out there on the highway. Sooner you get that done, the sooner you can get outa here today."

* * *

><p>"Lunch." The nurse said setting a covered tray down on the bed table next to Bobby, and removing the lid.<p>

"Oh good, a stale vending machine sandwich and greasy potato chips, my favorite." Bobby mused irritably.

"Hey! There's homeless people out there that would kill each other for this meal!" The nurse replied as she left the room.

"Well discharge me and I'll give it to them!" Bobby called after her.

Bobby poked at the sandwich testing the bread and it was in fact stale. He grabbed the prerequisite red Jell-O cup and spoon and pushed the table aside. As he ate the jell-O, he stared up at the TV. He had muted the sound since there really wasn't anything he wanted to watch, but it was entertaining trying to read the lips of the people on screen. He thought about Alex and wondered if he should call. No, she'll be here as soon as she could be, he reminded himself, that's what she'd told him. And a few minutes later, Alex entered the room.

"Hi Bobby." Alex said, smiling as she moved toward his bedside.

He smiled back. He'd been up most of the night so it felt like an eternity since he'd last seen her. "Hi." he said as he put the jell-O cup and spoon on the bedside table.

"I can't believe you're eating that stuff, it has zero nutritional value." She said about the jell-O.

He shrugged, "Ah good you brought my things. Thanks. You found the books too?"

"Right where you said." Alex set the small duffel bag on the nightstand pulled his leather organizer from it and handed it to him. Then she pulled the visitor chair nearer the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He unzipped the organizer and flipped through the pages of his notes from the Catskills case. "You gave copies to Logan and Falacci?" Alex nodded. "Any word on the car? Do they know what caused the engine malfunction?"

"Nothing yet. I put a blank report form in there for you to fill out, Hannah wants 'your version' of what happened in the woods."

"You were there, your report should suffice."

"Well, I didn't actually SEE you kill the first guy, so..."

"Yeah, well, there's not much to it. He came at me from the trees, stuck his gun in my face so I shot him, simple as that." He stopped looking through the organizer and looked Alex. Her head was down as she looked thoughtfully at her hands in her lap.

Bobby reached out compulsively and touched her hair. When she didn't pull away he let his fingers brush through the silky locks. "Everyone keeps asking how I'm doing, Alex…" She looked up and he gently touched the bruise that had been hidden under her hair, before drawing his hand back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said sitting back in the chair.

He tilted his head to one side in that characteristic way he had, and as he looked at her she knew he was seeing right through her. "I know you Alex, something's bothering you."

"Its just…its those guys in the woods, Bobby. Every time I close my eyes I see their craggy faces, smell their foul breath. I'm jumping at every sound. I'm cold all the time, like I'm still out in the snow. I keep hearing gunshots; they wake me up in my sleep. I feel like I'm losing my edge, losing my mind."

Bobby tried to sit up more, and then grimaced as the movement strained his wounds. Alex sat forward, "Careful…."

"Here," he said reaching out, "help me sit up" Alex stood up then and as he put his hand on her shoulder she reached around under his shoulder and helped him. As she straightened Bobby caught hold of her hand. "Alex, you need help."

"No, I shouldn't have said anything, I just need time, that's all, like after 'Sebastian,' I'll be fine." She started to withdrawal her hand, but Bobby held fast.

"Alex, stop pulling away, stop putting up your guard. You don't have to go through life handling everything by yourself."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you Bobby…."

"I know, listen to me. You know what I think of psychoanalysis, and therapy, but Dr. Gyson is really good, you should go talk to her. I mean anyone who can get through to me must be ok, huh?"

He let go of her hand. "I'll think about it." She said at last.

Before they could say anymore to one another, Hannah entered the room. They watched as he came to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Alex. "How're you feeling?" He asked Bobby.

"Just great. Thanks for the transfer."

Hannah handed him a folder. "This is the forensics report on the car. It was tampered with. Probably while you were still in Walton questioning councilman Riggs."

"What kind of tampering?" Alex asked.

"The oil pan was punctured, a LARGE puncture, man made. They're pretty sure if it had been done In the City garage you'd have never made it past Sleepy Hollow before that rod would've thrown."

"Wouldn't we have seen an oil puddle in the snow?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently there was something stuffed into the hole, its in the report, it wouldn't have come out till you built up enough engine pressure and blew it out, and all the oil in a trail behind it."

"You're not thinking this is personal are you?" Bobby asked, "Nobody's targeting us specifically."

"Chief of D's isn't taking any chances. We're posting a guard outside your room Goren, and a detail is going to be outside your place Eames till we are sure you're both safe."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Alex interjected, "the sabotage wasn't even life threatening. It's not like they cut the break lines, or sniped at a tire while we were going down a mountain road."

Hannah raised his eyebrows in an 'I don't know' look. "It was timed perfectly to strand you in a blizzard. You were probably supposed to freeze to death."

"In a car full of survival gear and radio equipment?" Bobby reasoned. "If it wasn't for the vagrants, we could've managed three days out there before the circumstances would've become dire."

"What are you two complaining about, it's just precautionary measures?"

Alex and Bobby exchanged looks, and then shrugged.

"Alright, Goren get me your report soon as you can. Eames, you look exhausted, go home and recuperate. I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah called after him as he left.

The nurse came back in to collect Bobby's lunch tray. "Hey you didn't eat anything!" She looked at Alex, "Are you the wife? You need to get him to eat, or he's never getting out of here!"

As the nurse left the room Alex and Bobby both laughed as they looked at each other. Feeling herself blushing at the thought of being married to Bobby Alex said quickly, "Want me to go out and get you some real food?"

"As much as I'd like that, and for you to stay, you should probably go home and rest since Hannah expects you in tomorrow."

"I'll make you a deal Bobby, you start eating the slop they serve here and I'll not only go home and rest, I'll call Hannah and tell him I'm taking Friday off too!"

"Call me later though, right?"

"Of course." Alex answered, Then, to Bobby's surprise, she leaned over and hugged him, and though she didn't want to let go, she stood back up and with one last smile she said, "Talk to you later." and left his room.

Bobby watched after her, thinking to himself, "I gotta heal and get out of this place!


	4. You Owe Me One

"What're your plans for the weekend?" Bobby asked when Alex called him Friday.

Alex hesitated; the question was so un-Bobby-like, even though she'd wanted to hear it from him for many years. "I was planning to visit you."

"OK, that's a start. See, I have good news and bad news."

"Go on." She said bracing herself for the worst, a leg amputation or something.

"They are ready to discharge me."

"That's great!"

"Well, problem is I'll need a home-health care provider coming a couple times a day to drain and redress the bullet wounds…"

"Oh, yuck." She expressed at the thought of such a task.

"Yeah, well there's no one available till next week, and I'd REALLY like to go home now, and I believe if you asked them, the nurses staff would really like that too."

"That sounds like something you'd be good at yourself, Bobby, right up your alley in fact." Alex was reminded of his fascination with various kill wounds on homicide victims.

"Normally I'd agree, but in addition with the drain tube, and the dressing it's a two handed procedure, which I might be able to do on my chest, but I can't get my right hand over to the outside of my left thigh without causing near level 10 pain so…."

"Oh I think I know where you're going with this now. I'm not going to like it am I?"

"When you come by to pick me up tomorrow, the nurses will show you just how easy it is to drain the wounds…" Bobby said hopefully.

"Bobby…."

"PLEASE?" He pleaded. "I promise, it wont be that bad, and it'll save you a trip to the hospital…"

"St. Vincent's is closer to my house than your apartment."

"Yeah, well, you can stay over, I have a sofa bed, we can play Parcheesi, and order a pizza…."

She laughed at the slumber party like scene he was describing. He must really be desperate to offer her a place on his couch. She was sure he lived alone for a reason. His apartment was almost obsessively clean and well organized.

"Oh I don't know Bobby…." Alex hesitated. Not that she wouldn't love to spend a weekend alone with him, but this wasn't how that particular fantasy had played out in her head. AND, if draining puss from healing wounds did happen to bring them closer, there was always that threat from Hannah about separating them.

"Alex, you're my closest friend, I have no one else to ask." He sounded discouraged now.

How could she say 'no' to that voice? "OK." She decided. After all, isn't this what friends were for? And he had begun to look so peaked and drawn in that hospital room, barely eating and sleeping. A place like that was tantamount to a prison sentence for him. "But you owe me Bobby, I don't know when or where I'll collect, but this is definitely going to cost you."

"ANYTHING!" he said quickly. "Thank you, thank you! So I'll see you in the morning, about 8?"

"Yes, but could we make it closer to 9? Logan and Falacci invited me out for drinks after they get off work. They want to brief me on their findings so far, but don't want to drag me into work to do it. I don't expect to be out late, but just in case, you know."

"Yeah sure, it'll give the hospital staff time to get the discharge paper work together." He said, "Even 10 if you decide to make a night of it, just so long as you get here."

* * *

><p>"So, you should go for it tonight!" Nola Falacci said.<p>

Mike Logan looked at his partner, "And you should mind your own business."

"C'mon Logan, I know you're crushin' on her."

"What're you, in High School?"

Ignoring his remark, Falacci continued, "she's meeting us for drinks… Goren's not gonna be there…"

"Just shut up and get your stuff, before Hannah finds a reason to keep us here one more second."

The Major Case partners headed for 'Jimmy's Pub,' a popular cop hang out. Alex was there already, at the bar talking to Jimmy, who as usual had yet another old story about her father's antics in his uniform days. "Right up there on the bar, can you believe it?" He was saying as she noticed Logan and Falacci enter.

She handed Jimmy a 10 for the drink she had been nursing. "C'mon, you know your money's no good here Alex" he said, as Logan and Falacci walked up to stand behind her.

"Good, drinks are on Eames tonight!" Logan said grinning at Jimmy.

"On the other hand, if you're drinking with this guy they'll cost you double!" Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy, what's double of nothing, or don't they teach that in bar tending school?" Falacci said.

"You know I WAS saving you a nice table in back…."

"Alright, alright," Alex said. "Here, take my money tonight Jimmy, ok?" He took the 10 and gave her back 7 in change, which she knew was under price, so she pushed 2 dollars back at him for tip.

He took it with a grateful smile, "You're table awaits." Jimmy said motioning to the back of the bar.

At a corner booth in the back of bar the three Detectives ordered an appetizer platter and went three rounds of drinks as they as they discussed the Catskills case.

"Wow, so it looks like Councilman Riggs is our man." Alex said. Logan and Falacci nodded. "Excuse me." Alex said then got up from the table and headed for the ladies room.

Nola looked at Mike. "Ok, when she comes back, I am going to the lady's room, and you can make your move!"

Mike shook his head, "You ARE crazy! I'm not about to set myself up like that, I can be rejected by anybody, I don't have to get it from someone I actually care about."

"Hah! See I knew you were into her! Meanwhile, see that guy at the bar?" He looked over; there were at least twelve. "I'm going to go introduce myself."

Alex came back while Nola was still flirting with a particularly roguish looking uniform cop. She sat down, and reached for another tortilla chip, dunked it into the salsa, and glanced at her watch as she ate. It was just after ten O'clock. "I guess that's it then, I should call it a night." She started to get up.

Mike got up with her. "Hey, wait, uh, the night's still young, stick around, have another drink." He hoped he didn't sound desperate.

Alex looked at him, glanced over at Nola, then back at Mike. Maybe he didn't want to be left alone, since it seemed Nola would be occupied for the rest of the night. "Well, alright, but really midnight is it for me, then I HAVE to be home."

"Why you turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella?" He said turning on the charm.

"Yeah, something like that." She said smiling, thinking it was kind of nice to socialize on a Friday night.

They had a nice time together, after some small talk he had asked about what happened when she and Bobby had gotten stranded in the woods and it was actually cathartic to talk about it, to know someone was listening because he cared, and not because he needed the details for his report. And respecting her desire to be home by midnight he waited with her at the bar for the cab Jimmy called.

As they walked out to the curb together Mike opened the cab the door for Alex.

She glanced at him and said, "Thanks Mike, tonight was fun."

As she started to get into the cab Mike grabbed her arm suddenly saying, "Alex, wait." She hesitated and looked at him. "Have dinner with me tomorrow."

She stared at him, speechless. This was something she couldn't see coming in a million years. She liked Mike Logan, but she loved Bobby. Simple as that. "Gee Mike, I don't think so." She started to say.

"Look," Mike said knowing he had only one chance with Alex, so he'd better get to the point quickly, "I know I don't have the best reputation, I'm not the greatest catch in the world, but well, I think you'd have a good time, and I think you need to get out, you seem really stressed these days, like you could use some fun…." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't have much else to offer, he was an underpaid detective living in a dingy apartment.

"Well, maybe next weekend Mike, I'm kind of busy this weekend." She said, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and not really sure where she stood with Bobby. After all, he'd had ten years to ask her out and now as she thought about it, he never so much as flirted with her. Maybe her feelings were all a fantasy; maybe they'd never be anything more than friends. How much longer was she supposed to wait around for the man of her dreams?

Mike smiled, "Ok then. Lets see how it goes this week."

She smiled, "Goodnight Mike." And got into the cab.

"Goodnight." Mike replied as he closed the door. He watched the cab drive off and felt like he had done the right thing. At the very least, it wasn't a 'no,' and he got it out of his system.

* * *

><p>Alex's heart went out to Bobby as she settled him into his own bed at his apartment. His hair was matted with sweat from the pain of getting up to his apartment using a cane and Alex's help. "Let me get you some water so you can take the pain killers they gave you." Alex told him.<p>

"I've got to admit," Bobby said breathlessly" It was a lot more comfortable getting a continuous flow of pain meds through that I/V at the hospital." Seeing her expression he continued, "NO! It would NOT have been better to stay there."

Alex went to the kitchen, and brought back the water. "Take this, I'll go find something for you to eat, then you can take the antibiotics and whatever else this stuff is."

Within the hour Bobby was asleep. Alex wasn't really surprised. He had hardly slept since they came back from the Catskills, and his meds were pretty heavy given his injuries. She went to his couch and laid down, after all, she hadn't slept much lately either, and especially last night, when she lay awake thinking about her conversation with Mike. 'How random was that?' She asked herself. Then tried to imagine what a date with Mike would be like. They'd start at Jimmy's then get so trashed they'd miss their dinner date and end up at his place having drunk sex… The thought had made her laugh. She knew she was probably misjudging him, but that was the reputation to which he had alluded the night before.

She got up then and went to one of the book cases and grabbed a random book. She glanced at the title as she lay back down on the couch, 'The Lucifer Effect: Understanding How Good People Turn Evil.' "Oh this ought to be good." She told herself. She was not half way through the first chapter before she was out like a light.


	5. Angel of Mercy

Sorry for delay Readers: I have broken my hand and am typing one handed, but endeavoring to post as much as possible as often as possible. Thank you for your patience, and reviews. Sincerely, Tori Stewart

* * *

><p>It was pain that awakened Bobby. Pain that caused his heart to pound and breath to catch. Two dull knives, one stabbing into his chest, and the other cutting into his thigh. He looked over at the nightstand and reached for the water pitcher Alex had left there. His efforts caused him to break out in a sweat, but he was determined not to treat Alex like a nursemaid, and managed to pour some water into the glass. He took the oxycontin and fell back on his pillow, spent.<p>

"Bobby?" Alex said softly, not sure if he was a wake. He opened his eyes. "you ok?" She asked, holding a bowl of soup on a plate with crackers.

"Waiting for the pain to stop." He whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Hold on." She said, setting down the soup and going back to the kitchen. When she came back she had two baggies of ice wrapped in dishtowels. She gently set one cold pack on his chest wound, and the other on his lower thigh. "It'll hurt less if you open your eyes, Bobby. Take it from someone who has given birth!"

Bobby smiled weakly as he opened his eyes, "OK, you win on the pain endurance scale."

"Let me know when you're ready for the soup, I'll warm it up then." She started to leave.

"Alex," he said, "stay…there's a folding chair…." Alex got the chair and setting it beside his bed, sat down on it. He took one of her hands in his. "Have I thanked you yet?" he asked.

Alex was wholly distracted by the sensation of his thumb caressing the back of her hand, but managed a quiet, "Yes, Bobby, several times."

He glanced at the clock, "should we have the soup before or after you drain and redress the wounds?"

She grinned, looked down and shook her head slowly before looking at him and saying, "I hate you for this."

He laughed, "No you don't. You're an angel of mercy, incapable of hating."

Alex, scoffed, "Hardly. But I think Bobby your codeine is catching up with the muscle relaxers…."

"Ah, that explains the halo hallucination."

"All right, I'm going to warm up this soup, and while you eat I'm going to look for something in the pantry that doesn't remind me of flesh or wound drainage, so I can eat too."

* * *

><p>The process of draining the puncture wounds was probably the second grossest thing Alex had ever had to do, changing her nephew's diapers being the first. She was grateful to Bobby though who kept her distracted by asking her about the Catskills case update from Logan and Falacci.<p>

"Hmmm…." Bobby said thinking about the new information Logan and Falacci had uncovered, "I don't think its Riggs."

"Based on what?" Alex had half expected something like this from Bobby.

"Its too clean. I said that when we left Walton. The Councilman is being set up."

Alex put the last piece of tape over the bandage on Bobby's chest, smoothing it out, her fingertips brushing a patch of curly chest hair. Now the worst part of her 'nursing' duties finished, she was finding Bobby's attire somewhat disconcerting. The left leg of his hospital scrub pants was cut off above his leg wound, and he wore one of his own flannel pajama shirts, which Alex had to open to tend his wound, and now the intimate task of re-buttoning it was unnerving her. She tried to act as if this were all very natural as she felt his eyes on her.

"OK, that's that." She said, getting up and quickly leaving his room.

Bobby stared after her wondering why she had hurried off. Maybe she was in the bathroom being sick from the task of draining his wounds. He was disappointed that she had left so suddenly; he had wanted to talk more, to tell her what he had meant to tell her back at the hospital upstate. Thinking she might not be back anytime soon he decided to get up, but as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position searing pain radiated through his body and he fell back onto the pillow. He let his breath out slowly as the pain subsided.

He could just call out to her, but decided he had to get up on his own. Having Alex tending to his every need made him feel weak and inadequate. Taking a slow, deep breath in preparation, Bobby gave himself one quick heave and sat up. The intensity of the pain caused everything to go black for a moment, and he wavered unstably as reached out his left hand and steadied himself against the nightstand. As his vision cleared he grabbed for the cane wedged next to the headboard of the bed.

"What are you doing, Bobby?" Alex said from the doorway, in an authoritative voice.

"Uhm, I need to use the bathroom." He lied.

"Well, they gave you this jug thing so you didn't have to keep getting up."

"I'm not using that Alex."

She could tell by his tone it would be no use arguing. "Alright, let me help you up then."

She moved next to him and then leaned past him to pick up the shoulder sling she had removed to redress his wound. Her scent and proximity were nearly overwhelming and Bobby fought the urge to reach up and touch her hair as she worked. He wondered if she felt anything at all as she carefully strapped the immobilizing band around him and gently placed his arm into the sling, then pulled the shoulder strap over and connected it.

"OK," Alex said, putting her arm around him as he brought his arm over her shoulders, helping him to stand.

A short time later when Bobby came out of the bathroom, he found Alex putting on her coat.

"I'm just going to the corner market and get some groceries." She explained.

Bobby tried to mask the relief in his expression, "But you make the world's best soup and sandwiches."

"I'm getting some steaks, you need some protein to heal those muscles, AND you need to get back to bed!"

"No, I'm sick of being in bed…"

Bobby, you need to let your body heal, and that's the best place to do it."

He nodded toward the living room, "how about there, in my recliner?"

Alex sighed, "Ok." She helped him to the recliner, settled him in, and then reached past him for the footrest handle which was below the right armrest.

"Hurry back," Bobby said it like a request, saying anything to distract himself from how good she smelled.

As Alex pulled up on the handle while pushing on the back of the chair bringing their faces close, she hesitated as she looked at him, then stood up abruptly and went to the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Bobby let out his breath, one more nano-second, and he'd have kissed her.


	6. NYPD's Best Interrogator

"That'll be $37.42." The cashier said.

Alex handed over the cash, collected her change, and left with her bags. As she walked out of the market her thoughts drifted back to this evolving relationship with Bobby, the potential outcome and repercussions, Hannah's threat, and the regulations… almost a 'Blue Law' now, there hadn't been any fraternization charges brought against an NYPD detective in ages. She herself knew of several 'liaisons' with-in the various squad rooms of 1PP, all rumors and hearsay though. In fact for years she and Bobby had been the topic of many a water cooler conversation, all of it unfounded. She thought about Mike again, what an emotionally safe relationship she could have with him. Well, safe for her, who knew just how serious was Logan. Hmm… maybe Falacci knew….

"Detective."

Alex looked around, then saw the plain clothes cop in an unremarkable looking sedan. "You shouldn't be making contact officer." She marked him as a surveillance rookie.

"Sorry, ma'am, Uh, I was just wondering how your partner's doing?"

"He's fine. What about your partner, where's he?"

"Bathroom, in the market. He followed you into the store, you know, to check it out, make sure it was safe."

"He's pretty good, I didn't even notice."

"Yeah well, he's the pro."

"Stay vigilant," Alex advised, and continued to Bobby's apartment. "This'll light up the water cooler Monday morning," she thought to herself. Other than Hannah, no one knew she'd be 'nurse-maiding' Bobby this weekend. She had forgotten about the surveillance teams.

Once back in the apartment she put the groceries down and checked on Bobby. He had dozed off again. An episode of "Unsolved History" was playing on the Science channel. She left it playing and went back to the kitchen to get started on what she hoped would be not only a nutritious meal, but also an impressive one. She'd never cooked for him before and part of her wanted to show him just what he'd been missing the past 10 years!

The mouth-watering scent of grilled steaks awakened Bobby and caused his stomach to growl, reminding him of how little he had eaten lately. He waited patiently until Alex came into the living room and placed salt, pepper, napkins and steak sauce on the coffee table.

"Oh good you're awake. Hungry?" She asked.

"Starving!" He confirmed. "How long till we eat?"

"Any time now. Soy milk, water, or grapefruit juice."

"Beer?"

"Yeah, uh, no, not with your meds!" Alex opted to give Bobby soymilk for the nutritional value. She brought the food from the kitchen on tray tables, setting Bobby's down on his lap.

He looked at it. "I feel like a four year old." He said, noting the cut up steak and glass of milk.

Alex laughed. "Taste it," she told him, and taking her tray, sat down on the couch.

Bobby didn't have to say anything, she could tell by his expression he was enjoying the steak, but he said it anyway. "This is cooked perfectly, and the flavor…what did you marinade this in?"

"Family secret." She said.

"You know I'm one of NYPDs best interrogators," he smiled mischievously, "you might just want to tell me now."

Alex was floored. Was Bobby flirting with her? Dozens of replies flashed to mind, but what if he wasn't flirting, what if it was just friendly banter? The wrong response could make the rest of the weekend very awkward. She smiled, "you forget, I've studied your technique for 10 years. 'Your super powers won't work on me.'" She said quoting a T-shirt slogan she'd read once.

Bobby's smile turned into a grin, "Oh, I've got techniques for special circumstances, techniques you've never seen…remember those months I worked with Bishop…?"

Ok, she'd have to be deaf and blind not to know he was flirting now, or maybe implying something had gone on between him and Bishop. That thought was a buzz killer for sure. She had been about to reply when her cell phone rang. "It's Falacci, hang on." Alex flipped open her phone, "hello, Nola?" She listened for a moment and then said, "Hold on." She looked at Bobby, "She wants to go out again. I don't know if it's a good idea leaving you by yourself."

"Logan too?" He asked.

"No, just us. Like a girls night."

"I'm fine here Alex, you should go out, have some fun. Just put my cell near by, I can call if I need anything…." He sensed her hesitation. "I'll be by myself every night starting Monday anyway, what's an extra night or two?" Bobby didn't want Alex to go, he wanted to keep flirting with her, and it had been fun keeping her off balance. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Alex, and he was pretty sure he was breaking down that wall she had built around her heart after Joe had died, that wall that had kept him at bay for 10 years now…but he didn't want to be a burden either, he wanted her to be happy, and not feel obligated to stay in this library of an apartment of his when she could be out with friends.

"Ok Nola, I'll meet you there, about seven? Ok, see you then." Alex glanced at the clock on her phone it was nearly six. She set it down and began to clean up the supper trays.

When Alex had finished cleaning up she came back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Need anything before I go? Want me to help you back to bed?"

'Definitely!' Bobby thought to himself, but instead said, "I'll stay here, it's easier to get up from here, and it doesn't hurt my back…go Alex, have a good time." She started to get up. "Just," she hesitated, looking at him "just don't stay out too late." He said, "I mean, you know the rule of thumb, 'nothing good happens between 2 and 4am.'"

"Ok." Alex said getting up. She really wanted to stay with him. They had begun to connect on a whole new level, but she had to remind herself that after tomorrow this would all be over, no more 'nurse-maid Alex' then Bobby would probably go back to being his cool aloof self, and she'd be setting herself up for a big fall if she got any more attached to him than she already was. Leaving everything he could possibly need on the end table, and with one last fleeting look Alex said, "Good night Bobby, see you later," and left his apartment.


	7. Girl's Night

Alex entered 'Solo,' a trendy hot spot in the financial district. The interior was nice, neon lights in various pastel colors, dark interior decor, thumping 'House' music. Rich, successful brokers, investors, analysts in designer power suits intermingled with not so rich, less successful wanna-bees in designer knock-offs. Her policing instincts made her well aware of the eyes that followed her progress through the club as she headed straight back, and followed the bar around to the left; And there was Falacci, right where she said she'd be.

"Nice place." Alex said draping her overcoat onto the back of a chair across from Falacci. The table was perfectly situated for people-watching, and conversation.

"Yeah." Nola agreed. "I ordered for us already, Mojitos, you like?"

"Who doesn't like Mojitos?" Alex confirmed.

"Glad you could make it out tonight." Nola's eyes scanned the club, taking mental note of the hottest guys.

"I was a little surprised you called," Alex replied, "what're all your friends up to tonight?"

"All what friends?" Nola asked.

"I'm sure you must have a bunch of other friends, right?"

Nola looked at Alex, eyes narrowed uncertainly "what makes you think I have 'bunches' of friends?"

Alex was taken aback. "Wo, I'm just sayin'…." she had put her hands up defensively in very Bobby-like fashion. Amazing how much of him had rubbed off on her in all these years.

Nola relaxed. "I'm sorry Alex, I guess it's just a sore subject for me. Lets start over, alright, so, 'glad you could make it.'" She repeated.

"Glad you invited me." Alex opted for something not too committal, kind of appreciating Falacci's directness.

"What've you been up to since last night?" The waitress brought their drinks and gladly accepted the bills Nola placed on her serving tray.

"Well I might as well tell you, you'll probably hear about it at work Monday…"

"Ohhhhh, so he DID ask you out!" Nola started, taking a long draw on her drink.

Alex was in mid sip on her Mojito, she was pretty sure it wasn't the kind of drink one chugged. She looked at Falacci, "'Asked me out? Who?"

Nola stared for a minute, and then said, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Alex laughed, "Oh no. You tell me what YOU meant!"

For a moment they were at a 'stand-off.' Then Nola blurted out, "I thought you'd be with Logan."

"Mike?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe he asked you out last night."

"Why would he do that?" Alex's interrogation instincts took over, 'never let the perp know what you know.'

"Well I was kind of goading him into it…you know, he's always watching you…"

This time Alex's eyes narrowed as she assessed Falacci. She might as well tell her she decided at last, after all, she was making a new friend here, maybe, and Falacci would hear it from Mike Monday anyway. "He did ask me, as I got into my cab."

"Oh tell me you didn't reject him!" Nola said.

"Not exactly, I just told him I was busy."

"So you LIED!" Nola accused.

"No. I HAVE been busy…"

"Ohhh, is this what you meant? Is WHO you were busy with what I am going to hear about Monday?" Nola asked astutely.

Alex took another sip of her drink before looking at Falacci and saying, "Yeah. The hospital discharged Goren this morning, but he needed some help till the Home-care Provider arrives Monday…."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SPENDING THE WEEKEND WITH GOREN! You go girl! In fact, you have him at your mercy, you can have your way with him!" Nola laughed aloud and guzzled the rest of her drink.

Alex stared at her agape. "How many drinks have you had already?"

"What? No. This is my first…look sister I wouldn't have to be drunk to do Goren; he's like a big teddy bear! Perfect kinda guy for a cold winter night!"

"He's got two bullet holes in him!" Alex exclaimed, thinking to herself that Falacci better just stay away from Bobby.

Nola flagged the waitress, and then looked at Alex, "Ok, settle down, I can see the jealousy in your eyes! I'm not gonna try to steal your man."

Now Alex understood why Falacci was in MCS, she read people very quickly. "It's cool. He's not MY man, I just meant…"

But Nola was grinning at her. "You meant you WANT him to be your man." She looked at the waitress, "two more of the same." She told her.

Alex sighed. "Alright, whatever. Tell me about Mike; you really think he likes me, or did you just put the idea in his head?"

"Why? Would it matter?"

"Of course it matters." Now it was Alex's turn to guzzle her Mojito. "You know Mike's the kind of guy that's all 'player' on the outside, but on the inside, I think he's really looking for Mrs. Right."

"And that's not you? Or not with Logan anyway."

"I like Mike, he's a good man. I don't want to hurt him."

"Because your heart belongs to Goren." Nola took a drink. "But you're not so sure his belongs to you."

"What're you, a matchmaker in your spare time?" The waitress set two more Mojitos on the table, and this time Alex paid.

"So what's the best way to get a man's attention?" Without waiting for an answer Nola continued, "Make him jealous!"

"Look Nola, I'm not about to play that kind of game with two guys I care about."

"Suit yourself. What ARE you going to do?"

"Can we just not talk about this?"

Nola looked thoughtfully at Alex over her drink glass before taking a drink. "You know, back when I was first at Major Case I thought you were stuck up, you know, 'Queen of Major Case!' Everyone was always saying, 'Oh Detective Eames this,' and 'Detective Eames that' and when they weren't saying that it was all, 'Detective Goren this, and Detective Goren that….' You two got all the attention."

"Really?" Alex was surprised. "I always thought people were just gossiping about what a 'whack job' he was and what a fool I was for sticking by him all the time."

"What'd you think of me?" Nola asked boldly.

Now Alex could see the latant insecurity in her. She chose her words carefully, "I thought you were crazy then, and I think you're crazy now." Falacci burst out laughing, and Alex knew she had said the right thing. After all, only really crazy people were offended by being called crazy.

"Well, good, and you STILL came out tonight to hang with 'Detective Crazy!'"

A waitress came to the table then and set two more Mojitos down, "These are compliments of the two gentlemen over there." She pointed and two guys near the bar raised their glasses.

Before she could say anything, Falacci was waving them over. Alex sighed and finished off her second drink.


	8. No Silly Inhibitions

Alex fumbled with the keys, trying to be as quiet as possible. Not an easy task when she was at least three sheets to the wind, maybe four…in fact she had lost count of her Mojitos after the fourth one. It didn't matter though Bobby was still awake. He craned his neck around to see Alex come through the door, or more accurately stumble into the apartment. It bothered him that she was as drunk as she was, this wasn't the Alex he knew, but on the other hand it was well before 2am, and she was 'home' safely.

Alex moved as carefully as possible to Bobby's recliner. She sat on the arm of it, facing him, "Hi Bobby. Miss me?" She smiled tipsily.

"Yeah." He said honestly, knowing she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. To Bobby's astonishment Alex reached out and caressed his cheek. He reached up and took hold of her hand. "Bed time." He said.

"Oh yeah…" She replied suggestively, none of those annoying inhibitions getting in the way.

Bobby managed to get himself up from the recliner, and with Alex's clumsy help, got to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, prepared to settle against his pillows when Alex sat down next to him. He looked at her for a moment, and then he moved toward the center of the bed and laid down. His heart began to race as Alex pulled off her boots, and then her jacket before curling up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her and let his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Alex?" He said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yeah, that Flacci, she's a riot. She thinks I'm Queen of MCS."

"You are." He said closing his eyes, wishing she weren't drunk, wishing they were lying together like this as lovers.

"She said that's why Mike ast me out."

Bobby opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "What? He was there tonight?"

"No, last night…I mean, not tonight. At Jimmy's." She rolled over to face him, looking up at him.

Even in the dim light of the street lamps outside, Alex was beautiful to Bobby, and he desperately wanted to kiss her, but she was drunk. He could smell the rum, and mint on her breath, and he knew none of this would be happening if she were sober. "What did you tell him?"

"No, of course." She snuggled into his neck, and Bobby indulged himself by stroking her hair gently. "I don't wanz a go out with Mike, but Hannah said he'd split us up, so Flacci says I should jus do it."

Bobby couldn't be more confused…"Hannah will split up you and Mike?"

"No… geez Bobby aren't you lissening? He'll split US up!"

"Me and you?"

"YES!" She snuggled against him, reaching up to touch his face, letting her fingernails brush against his two days of beard growth.

Bobby closed his eyes again, it was so hard to concentrate with her touching him, lying next to him…'think of something else,' he told him self, 'Hannah!' That did the trick. "I haven't been drinking Alex, so you're going to have to explain to me WHY Hannah wants to split us up."

"Ok, ok. You wan me to get you a drink?" She was looking up at him again, stroking his beard; she ran her fingertip over his lower lip.

"Alex please, tell me what Hannah said." He hated to do it but she was driving him insane, so he turned his face away briefly, and she let her hand slide down his neck then rest on his chest.

"He said he'd split us up…" Her speech was slurring more; slowing down and her eyes were closed now.

Bobby knew she was drifting off, so he gently stroked her hair, and let her fall slowly into a deep drunken slumber. He turned his head toward her, pressed his lips briefly against her silky hair, and whispered, "I love you Alex." Then he turned his head toward the bedroom window and watched the way the street lamps and passing car lights on the street below glimmered through the gauzy sheers. He forced himself to think about the things Alex had said, and not what she had done, or how it felt having her next to him.

He couldn't believe Mike asked her out, what nerve! Who did he think he was, hitting on Alex! First chance he got Bobby decided he was calling Mike up and ask him just that! But he liked Mike. In fact if he had a sister he'd let Mike date her…just not Alex! Mike was a charmer, he knew that, and Bobby had heard more than one female around Major Case go on about Mike's eyes, Mike's smile…. was it possible Alex felt the same way? But she had turned him down. That thought calmed Bobby a bit.

And what was this about Hannah? Why was he going to split them up? And WHY would Falacci tell Alex to go out with Mike because of that? Bobby knew he could spend the rest of the night letting these thoughts ramble around in his head, but he wasn't going to get any answers until Alex was awake and sober, AND willing to talk about it. Alex rolled over then putting her back to him and cuddling his arm into an embrace like it was her own personal teddy bear. Bobby closed his eyes again and sighed. Yeah, this felt right, and he leaned his head next hers, her soft hair against his cheek, the heady scent of her Shampoo, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alex woke slowly; first she became aware of the dawning light, then the twitters and chirps of morning birdsong, and then Bobby's familiar musky scent. She opened her eyes suddenly to find she was cuddling Bobby's arm, and felt the pressure of him asleep behind her. As her heart rate increased, she became aware of her throbbing head and closed her eyes as she struggled to remember the night before. What had she done? Not wanting to move and awaken Bobby, she took a mental inventory of her condition, relaxing and opening her eyes as she realized she was still fully clothed. She let her breath out slowly and gently began to move Bobby's arm, hoping not to disturb him.<p>

As she started to move away from him Bobby said sleepily, "Where're you going?"

"Bathroom." Alex said, since it was the truth, and then quickly left the room.

'Again!' Bobby thought. 'She's always running away.' If he were betting man he'd put his money on her not coming back. He closed his eyes and thought about how it had felt waking up with her. He cursed the wounds that prevented him from chasing after her, but when he opened his eyes again it was to see her silhouetted in the doorway to his bedroom.


	9. Grounded

Alex came over and sat on the bed facing Bobby. He reached out to her and she took his hand in both of hers. "Good morning." she said quietly.

"Good morning." He replied, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I think the better question is; 'How do YOU feel?'"

Alex smiled, but Bobby didn't miss the fleeting look of embarrassment in her eyes as she looked down at his hand in hers. "Hung over. And a little like I should be grounded."

Bobby's smile broadened, "OK, you're grounded! You have to stay in this room until you understand why you're being punished!

Alex laughed, "But what about your breakfast? And lunch, and dinner... You'll starve if I have to stay here."

"Hmmm, good point, Ok, appeal granted, I'm reducing your sentence to…" He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "20 more hours of community service, and time served."

"I'll take that deal!" She said, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished!" He admitted.

With evident reluctance Alex got up, then let go of Bobby's hand, "Ok, I'll go start breakfast."

And this time as Bobby watched Alex walk away he didn't feel abandoned. He knew once they settled down to breakfast he'd have a chance to ask her about last night.

In the kitchen Alex started by downing two tumbler size glasses of water, reducing the pounding in her head to a dull ache, diminishing the cotton mouth effect, and somewhat settling the empty, queasy feeling in her stomach. "Now for some food." She put several slices of bread in the toaster, started a pot of coffee, and pulled two skillets out of the cupboard. Then she gathered all the ingredients she'd need to make Bobby the best southwestern omelet and home fries he ever had.

As she cooked Alex strained to remember what had happened the night before. She thought back to the last thing she remembered from the club. The two yuppies had joined her and Falacci at their table, and they'd had several more rounds, laughing and talking and having a genuinely good time until Falacci came up with a unique but effective way of getting rid of them; The blonde one who'd been paying her all the attention invited her back to his place, and she told him that would be fun but first she'd have to call her husband and get his permission.

Then after finishing what must've been at least her 6th drink, Alex had told Falacci they were gonna end up 'rolled' in an alley. But Falacci told her one reason she liked 'Solo' was because they offered a car service for their female patrons, at about half the cost of the average yellow cab. Bits and pieces of the ride back to Bobby's began to come to mind. Alex had been dropped off first and had to assume at this point that Falacci also made it home in good order. She began to remember getting into Bobby's apartment, but she could not remember the little details, like what she'd done with the keys.

Turning the heat down on the skillets Alex grabbed a slice of toast and began to eat it plain knowing it would further settle her stomach. She went from the kitchen to look around the front door for the keys, and found them on the floor just inside the apartment. She picked them up and looked over at the recliner. An image of sitting on the arm of it flashed to mind, and she remembered Bobby saying something about 'bed time.' Shaking her head she told herself what every hung over person says, "I'll never drink again!" And went back to the kitchen.

Bobby was glad when Alex offered to help him to the table for breakfast. He was sick of eating his meals on TV trays. At first they ate in companionable silence as Bobby savored every bite of his omelet. After he was about three quarters done with it he said, "This has got to be the best omelet I've ever had Alex! You cook good enough to open a restaurant."

"Yeah, a diner maybe." She said modestly, having never been comfortable with compliments.

"No really, you should go on that TV show, 'Master Chef.' " Bobby insisted.

"Oh sure, 'Hi. My name is Alex. I've been a cop for 25 years but my dream has always been to be a chef.' "

Bobby laughed, "Ok, maybe not."

"Besides, I don't cook for just anybody."

Bobby looked at her, "It's been a long time since anyone cooked for me. Thank you Alex."

"Aw, well, you'd have done it for me." She diverted more comment by continuing to eat.

"So, you had quite a bit to drink last night." Bobby started, and then continued eating his omelet too.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been out…I guess my tolerance isn't what it used to be."

"It happens… Alex, I have some questions about last night…"

"Look Bobby, I'm really sorry, I know I overstepped boundaries, but I couldn't manage making up the couch, and I guess…"

She was sitting on Bobby's right, so he couldn't reach out to stop her talking, "Alex, ALEX!" He said holding up his left hand. She stopped, both hands on the table on either side of her plate, holding her fork in a vice grip and fighting the urge to avoid this conversation by getting up. "That's not what I'm talking about. In fact," he said smiling sheepishly, "I am very 'ok' with that part…its kind of what I tried to talk to you about in the hospital upstate…."

"Bobby…" she started to interrupt. She wasn't ready to hear him say any number of cliché's like, ' but it'll never work between us.'

"No let me finish, Alex, things have changed. I…" he was searching for just the right words, "I can't think of you as just 'my partner' any more." She was looking down at her plate, listening, and it didn't look as though she planned to run off again, so he continued, "When I saw those guys take you into the woods I thought the worst, and I promised myself right then that if I got you out of those woods alive…well…" She looked up at him, and it made it hard to continue. If he could move he'd do it the old fashioned way and just kiss her. "Alex, I care about you, and I know you care about me."


	10. Paranoid Delusions

Alex's expression softened, but she didn't have to be a detective to figure out he cared about her. Heck, anyone at Major Case could've told her that. Still, it probably had cost Bobby something to say it aloud, so she replied, "I do care about you Bobby, more than as just my partner, but there's something I have to tell you…."

"About Hannah?" She looked surprised. "You mentioned him last night."

She looked down at her plate and began poking disinterestedly at the remaining potatoes, "Now might be a good time to tell me how much I embarrassed myself last night."

Bobby put down his fork and ignoring the pain, shifted his chair around pulling it closer to her. He was not used to this vulnerable, uncertain Alex. She was the best, most confident detective he knew and he drew a lot of his own strength from her confidence, in him as well as in herself. He took hold of her hand and said, "You didn't do or say anything to embarrass yourself Alex, in fact, you were quite endearing."

She looked at him, "If you say so."

He smiled, "Well, you WERE a bit unsteady, and most of what you said made no sense." Now she smiled. "You said 'Hannah wanted to split us up,' and that Logan 'asked you out,' and Falacci said you should go out with him because of Hannah."

Alex took a deep breath, and gave Bobby's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go and sitting back in her chair. She couldn't talk about this holding his hand; it was too distracting. "Ok, back in the hospital upstate, Hannah asked if there was something going on between us." Bobby raised his eyebrows and sat back in his own chair, but he didn't interrupt. "I don't know why he said it, I was understandably worried about you, you were still in surgery, so it can't have been that, maybe he heard some rumors or something, but anyway I told him there wasn't, and he said that was good because he'd split us up if there was, send one of us back to Vice or Narcotics…" Alex could see Bobby was getting mad now. "Look, I don't know what's going on with him, but we can't let it get to us." Bobby gave a curt nod of agreement, so Alex continued, telling Bobby about Mike asking her out Friday, and Nola admitting to having goaded him into it.

"But you turned him down." Bobby interjected, and seeing her expression clarified, "You told me last night."

"Gosh what else did I tell you in my state of inebriation?" Alex couldn't help but worry that she had declared her undying love and affection for him.

He relaxed a bit and said, "Nothing, just about the part where Falacci told you to go out with Logan, presumably to convince Hannah there's nothing between us."

"Oh that. Well sometime in the evening, after a couple of guys hit on us we got to talking about the Major Case rumor mill, and I mentioned Hannah's suspicion. That's when she thought it might be a good idea." She watched him. Bobby was looking at her intently, she could tell the gears were working but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "So that's it then." She said at last, and when he didn't say anything she stood and began collecting the dishes. After loading them into the dishwasher Alex looked at him again. He was drumming his fingers on the table, lost in thought. "I need a shower she said," and saw his slight nod to indicate he'd heard.

While Alex showered Bobby made his way to the recliner and retrieved his cell phone. He found Logan's number in the contacts list and pressed 'send.'

* * *

><p>After her shower Alex found Bobby to be still somewhat emotionally detached and it bothered her; she was half angry and half worried. Was he mad at her? Was he regretting confessing to caring about her? She knew her voice was a little cool when she asked if he needed anything. He wanted to wash up. He'd already taken his meds, so she left him to it and went to sit on the couch and watch TV till he was ready to have his wounds drained and redressed.<p>

Now laying on his bed and watching Alex as she worked to finish up his bandaging Bobby finally spoke, "Alex, why did you turn down Mike's invitation to dinner?"

She glanced at Bobby, his expression still unreadable. She wondered how he'd react if she told him the truth, 'because I am in love with you!' Then instead she said, "What difference does it make?"

"I told you, I care about you, and I want you to be happy."

"And you think going out with Mike will make me happy?" He shrugged, "Don't you think I would have accepted his invitation then?"

"I suppose so." She didn't respond so with a grimace of pain he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Alex, I kinda think Falacci is right."

"What!"

"I think you should go out with Mike to divert Hannah's attention."

"Why? He has no reason to split us up!"

"We've spent the entire weekend together."

"But he KNEW we would be. I told him myself."

"You don't think bells went off in his head when you agreed to do this? It was selfish of me to even ask. I didn't even think of the implications…."

"But NOTHING is going on, Bobby!"

"It doesn't even matter what the security detail out front put in their report Alex, rumors are gonna fly around Major Case."

"Again I say, 'nothing is going on.' "

"It's not the impropriety that matters, it's the appearance of it. AND you are forgetting something, we slept together."

A nervous smile forming her expression, she looked at him, "Is there something about last night that you're not telling me?" For all Alex knew they had made out all night. He smiled too and shook his head. They were sitting close enough that she could see the varying shades that made up the brown of his irises. She stood up then and turned to face him, "besides, you can't think they are watching us that closely."

"For all we know there's surveillance in that apartment across the street." He nodded toward his bedroom window.

Alex looked past him through the sheers to the outline of the other apartment's windows. "Bobby, of all the paranoid delusions… she regretted her words instantly, even before she saw the flicker of 'hurt' in his eyes. Immediately she dropped to the bed beside him and grabbed his hand, "Bobby I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Forgive me."

"He squeezed her hand before letting go and reaching out to stroke her hair. "It's ok." He said softly, then put his arm around her and pressed her head gently into his shoulder, holding her for a moment before saying, "I called Mike while you were in the shower."

Alex sat up an shifted around to face him, "And…"

"And he's picking you up about six."

"Bobby are you out of your mind!" She stood abruptly, "You have NO right! What were you thinking!"

"It's the perfect plan. The security detail will see him arrive, maybe even with a bouquet of flowers…."

Alex was so mad now that words completely failed her. She shook her fists over her head looking up as though battling God and saying 'Arrrgggggg' in frustration she stormed from his room.

She paced back and forth in his living room, periodically shaking her fists as she talked to herself, "What was he thinking! He's completely lost his mind! What am I property to be passed around! I should have left him in the hospital! Honestly, 'surveillance across the street? SLEEPING together! I never should've told him about Hannah. What does Hannah care anyway? He's got WAY more important things to worry about than whether or not his detectives are sleeping together! And so what if they are? He'd need proof. AND, what could he possibly gain by splitting them up…?"

She stopped pacing and stared at the blank TV screen. What DID he have to gain? She wondered, why did he even bring it up at the hospital? Alex sank slowly onto the recliner. Now calming down things began to seem clearer. WHO would benefit from splitting them up? Hannah? Hardly, he needed his best detectives, he was CAPTAIN of Major Case, and failure was not an option in that post. In fact now that she thought about it, there were a lot of people that hadn't wanted to see Bobby get his badge back. She had thought it odd how much red tape he'd had to dig his way out of when she had finally convinced him to request reassessment. Stupid little details and forms that were usually waived for time in service, and yet another formal psych evaluation, this time by Dr. Gyson, who had only recently cleared him 'fit for full duty.'

Who were these people, minions fronting for more powerful superiors? Major Case, and she and Bobby specifically, had put away a lot of powerful people in their day; the Judge and Mrs. Harold Garrett, Avery Hubert, the ever-ominous Frank Adair. And then there was this case in the Catskills. Bobby had complained during the entire trip up there that they were on a wild goose chase. And that CAR! Sure it was common knowledge SUVs weren't used on trips over an hour one way, but never in the history of motor pool vehicle checkouts had such a piece of 'beater car' crap been issued to a team of elite Major Case detectives.

Alex got up and knelt on the couch to pull the living room curtain aside and look out at the security detail. What she saw made her drop the curtain and sit quickly back. She didn't recognize the driver, it wasn't the rookie she'd seen yesterday, but whoever it was his binoculars were trained on Bobby's apartment, not the cross streets, or surrounding buildings. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, she owed Bobby an apology.

Alex got up and went to Bobby's room. He was there sitting on the edge of his bed, right where she'd left him. He looked up from the piece of thread he'd been toying with that was dangling from the immobilization harness around his right shoulder. When he saw that she was no longer angry he relaxed and watched her as she approached. She stopped in front of him, "So what do you think I should wear tonight?"

He grinned. "I think you look fine just as you are." And this time, instead of taking hold of his hand as had become her habit lately, Alex did something she had wanted to do for about nine years. She reached out and ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft curls. Bobby closed his eyes and bowed his head completely giving in to the sensations her touch.

After a moment she sat down beside him and didn't wait for him to press her head to his shoulder before leaning against him. He caressed her ear again now, like he had when they were huddled under the blanket in the car only this time he didn't stop. "Bobby, what did you tell Mike?"

"Not much. Wherever you end up, you should have a lot to talk about."

"Do you think they're listening to us?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"They're watching the apartment. I'm a little worried about leaving you here alone tonight."

"Don't worry. I don't think they'd do anything over the top like come after us."

"They sabotaged the car."

"Yeah, but like you pointed out to Hannah, they didn't cut the break lines or snipe a tire."

Alex sighed. "Bobby you should rest now. I'm surprised you're not out already from the codeine and muscle relaxers."

"I've been fighting it."

"So rest now, while I make us some lunch, and prepare a plate you can heat up at dinner time."

"I don't think I can sleep now."

"Try" she said getting up and helping him back onto the pillows.

"Alex," he said as she walked away, she turned. Bobby patted the bed next to him and said, "I'll keep this spot warm for you till you get home tonight."

She grinned, blushing and then left the room.


	11. Chaise La Rouge

Hello Readers/Reviewers,

Good news! Might get the cast off on the 17Th and get a splint! Here's hoping! Thanks for your well wishes and reviews.

Tori

* * *

><p>Mike arrived right on time, flowers and all. Well 'flower' and all. Alex met him out in front of the apartment building.<p>

"Hi." He said, and handed her a single yellow rose.

Alex took it. "Hi." she replied feeling awkward.

Mike moved to his car and opened the passenger door for Alex. Once in the car she glanced around looking for the security detail. Mike got in the driver's side and she asked him, "Where are we going?"

He started the car, "Chaise La Rouge. It's in Brooklyn."

"Um, I'm not really dressed…."

"What are you wearing under that coat?"

"Sweater, blue jeans."

"Trust me, you'll fit right in." He glanced at her, "So, Alex, what's going on?"

She looked at him, and then said, "What'd Bobby tell you?"

"You know, that was the weirdest phone call I've ever gotten." He admitted, and then concentrated on his driving for a minute as he negotiated the FDR-Brooklyn Bridge interchange. "I'm watching the game, minding my own business when my cell rings and I see its Goren." Mike glanced at Alex before continuing; "He says 'I heard you wanted to take Alex to dinner?' " Mike's mimic of Bobby's speech pattern was uncanny. "I'm like, 'yeah, you got a problem with that?' Goren says no, and then 'can you pick her up about six?' So I say 'what are you, her personal secretary?' Get this," Mike glanced at Alex again, "He says you're at HIS place, I didn't even know he was out of the hospital, and asks do I know where he lives. I say I do, and he says, 'good, don't be late.' and hangs up."

"Oh, well, I guess that was kind of cryptic."

"Ya think? Then I get this txt message from him, '10-35, 10-78, Alex will explain. Bring flowers."

"Hmm, police code, 'Major Crime Alert, Need Assistance.' Did you reply?"

"10-69, Message Received! So here I am, explain…."

"Lets wait till we get to the restaurant." Alex said, then twirling the rose in her fingers she stared out the passenger window thinking about just how she would present their theories without sounding too paranoid. She absently smelled the rose, she was glad it was yellow, and not in a bouquet, friendship. As cryptic as Bobby had been, Mike understood this wasn't a date.

Mike was right, their casual attire was perfect for Chaise La Rouge, styled after one of those beatnik jazz clubs of the 50's and 60's, sans the cloud of cigarette smoke, with a big red lounger as it's center piece. Round, cozy, candle-lit tables draped in red velvet table cloths were scattered in a pattern less fashion throughout the dining area and the strains of appropriate jazz wafted dissonantly through the air; The perfect place to have a quiet conversation.

Alex waited till their drinks arrived and they had ordered dinner before beginning her explanation to Mike. He listened quietly while he sipped his lime and soda, not interrupting, occasionally stirring the ice cubes with his swizzle stick. She ended half way through the main course with their discovery that the security detail behaved more like a surveillance team, then picked up her wine glass and said, "So, you think Bobby's infamous paranoia has rubbed off on me, or we got something here?"

"No paranoia, definitely. At least I wouldn't say so; my last departure from Major Case convinced me there are higher powers at work here. But I don't think Hannah is involved. I mean I know he's been unbearable lately, but it's not just us. The other day after you left to visit Goren, Nichols and Stephens came back looking like something the cat dragged in, and I heard Hannah lighting in to them through his office door!"

"Well that's encouraging. Makes a little sense. After all what other division has been through four captains in 10 years? He's got a lot to prove."

"So what's the plan after this elaborate ruse?"

"Not sure. Any ideas?"

"Well, Fallacci is fresh from OCCB, she could give Goren's apartment the once over for bugs. Otherwise, I think we should keep her out of this all together."

"What?"

"She's the one person here not already involved. She'd be like our ace in the hole, a back up plan, you know, someone, whoever 'THEY' are, won't be watching."

"And how do we get her to sweep the apartment without bringing her in on everything?"

"OK, I come up with the ideas, YOU make them work." Alex smiled, and after a moment Mike said, "Wanna dance?" And flagged the waitress.

"You can't dance to music like this." But as she looked around Alex saw several couples doing just that.

"Another glass of wine for the lady," Mike told the waitress, then added, "the house dessert special, one plate, two spoons…and now I think of it, I'll have a glass of wine too." He looked at Alex.

She glanced at her watch, "Well, unless you're the worst date in the world I guess we better find something to do for at least another hour."

Mike stood up and extending his hand said, "I can only think of a couple ways to kill an hour…"

Alex flashed him an uncertain look, but his smile was so charming, if not just a little rakish, she couldn't help but smile back, and take his hand. He lead her a little ways from the table, since there was no discernible dance floor, and holding her at a respectful distance swayed them in an easy rhythm, completely oblivious to the unpredictable tempo of the free jazz form. And for a little while at last Alex was relaxed and at peace, forgetting for a time the reason she was out tonight with Mike.

After a while she said, "This place was a good choice Mike, thanks for bringing me here." Alex was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying herself.

"I'm glad you like it." Mike watched her a moment. "Like I said, you just need to get out, have some fun. Ok, get ready for the dip."

"No Mike…" Alex started, but Mike raised their hands in a bridge and then deftly twirled Alex in true ballroom fashion, ending with a classic dip. They laughed as he steadied her, then dropped his hands to his sides and said, "Dessert?"

An hour and a half later Mike pulled up in front of Bobby's place. After getting out of the car he walked Alex to the door. "You staying the night here?" He asked casually.

"He has a sofa bed." Alex replied vaguely. "Jealous?"

"I'm your date, shouldn't I be?" When Alex didn't reply Mike continued, "Well, this is the part where I kiss you goodnight right?"

It wasn't that kissing Mike would be such a bad thing, but the thought of it gave her an odd feeling like she'd be cheating on Bobby. "Uh, Mike," She began….

But Mike cut her off and with a half smile he said, "I'm just kidding, lets go inside. We'll linger in the vestibule a while and they can assume that's what we're doing."

After going inside they sat together on the bottom steps for a little while before Mike said, "So how about it Alex, wanna go out again next weekend?"

"Aw Mike…lets just get through this current conspiracy right now, then when the dust settles we can see where we're at."

"Fair enough." He said, and got to his feet. He reached down and took Alex's hand, helping her up. "I had a good time. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Then he kissed the back of her hand and turned to go.

Alex watched after him for a minute before heading up to Bobby's apartment.


	12. Nightmare

Alex wasn't surprised to find Bobby awake when she entered his apartment; it was still relatively early. He was lounging on the couch where he could easily see the door. She'd like to think it was just so he could see when she returned, but it was evident by his un-holstered service weapon lying within easy reach that he had chosen that place as a precautionary measure. She put the rose, keys, her weapon and badge on the counter next to Bobby's badge and holster, then took off her coat and hung it up before moving to the recliner and saying, "hi" as she sat down.

"Hi," Bobby replied closing the book he'd been reading. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I did."

Bobby was half glad for her, and half disappointed, unable to shake the feelings of jealousy that had plagued him all night. "What'd Mike say about everything?" He tried not to think about what else they might have done on their 'date.'

"He agrees there have been too many inconsistencies in Major Case lately, and even alluded to the circumstances under which he left two years ago."

"That might be a good place to start looking for clues."

"Possibly, since I just don't see the Councilman Riggs connection."

"I doubt there is one. It has all the earmarks of being a red herring, a distracter." After a moment Bobby continued, "So where'd Mike take you?"

"Chaise La Rouge. Ever hear of it?"

"No. Nice place?"

"Yes, kind of a Jazz club. It's in Brooklyn." Alex looked down at her hands, wondering if she should just put Bobby out of his misery and tell him nothing happened between her and Mike.

"Mike gave you the rose?" He nodded toward the counter.

"You told him to bring flowers." She was certain Bobby knew the significance of rose colors and arrangements.

"Yeah." He said sounding regretful, "Are you two going out again?"

"Geez, I don't know Bobby, I suppose so, as long as we have to keep up this charade. It WAS your idea by the way!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrogate you Alex."

"Well, lets just take care of your wounds now before it gets too late."

"Still planning to stay the night?" He asked shifting around and reaching for the cane.

"Of course." She said thinking that she was really going to miss spending so much time with him after tonight.

After Alex had finished up with Bobby's wounds she made up the couch. It was nearly eleven-thirty when she went back in to check on Bobby. He had drifted off to sleep already. She fought the urge to slip into his bed and snuggle up with him, and instead she turned off the lights and went back to the couch.

* * *

><p>The nightmare was back; Alex was running through the woods, her feet bare and freezing. She slipped and fell face first into the snow. Someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She struggled. Her attacker rolled her over. It was Bobby. A gunshot rang out and he was gone! She pushed herself up and ran again. Someone was still chasing her; she had to hide but where? There was the tent. She ran toward it but as she got closer she saw it was just a sheet draped over some branches. She had no choice. She had to hide. She could feel her pursuer gaining on her. She dove into the sheet tent and landed on a body. She looked at it. Half the head was missing in a gory mess. She screamed…<p>

Bobby heard Alex scream. He pushed himself up and out of bed oblivious to any pain. He stumbled to his bedroom door falling heavily against the door jam for support, looking out into the living room, "Alex…ALEX!" He called to her.

She rolled over and sat up, looking around disoriented. This wasn't her house; this wasn't her bed. Then she saw Bobby in the bedroom doorway. Alex threw off the covers and went to him, "What are you doing out of bed?" Seeing he didn't have the cane, she put her arms around him and looked up.

She had looked up at him like this once before, "You screamed and…" But he couldn't do it; he couldn't resist her one more second. Putting his arm around her Bobby leaned down and kissed Alex.

Was she still dreaming? She couldn't believe this was happening. His lips were so full, his body so strong; she reached her hand up, her fingers tangling into his hair. Her heart raced and she clung to him.

Bobby's heart pounded in his chest as Alex, her lips parting sensuously, returned his kiss. He felt his body responding in a way he had fought against for so many years, a way inappropriate for his Major Case partner, a way that he was in no physical condition to handle. He lifted his head and held her to him. "Alex, we can't…"

Her body still trembling with years of pent up desire for him, Alex moved back slightly to look up at Bobby again, "Don't you dare say you're sorry, or this is a mistake!"

He looked down at her, "God no." He said, pressing her head against his shoulder again. If she kept looking up at him like that he'd loose all self-control.

For a moment they just held to one another, both concentrating on calming their breathing, both languishing in the feel of the other's body. So close, so warm, only the scant materials of their sleepwear between them. And both also aware that this could go no further, at least not until Bobby was better healed.

"C'mon," Alex said, "You need to get back to bed." Together they moved to Bobby's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Embracing one another, Bobby toyed with her silky hair; Alex nuzzled the musky scented skin where his shoulder curved into his neck. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, softly, tenderly this time, before saying, "When I heard you cry out, I thought there was an intruder…."

"Bobby, wait." Alex moved away from him and stood up looking past him to his bedroom window. She went to it and stared through the sheers trying to see some sign of surveillance, a light, a lens reflecting the street lamp, a crooked blind. If they really were watching through the windows they had thermal imagers and it wouldn't matter, but she pulled the draw string on the draperies anyway and went back to stand in front of Bobby.

He put his hand on her hip, and looked up at her. "Stay with me?"

"Try and stop me." She smiled as she helped Bobby back onto the pillows then lay down next to him. She kissed him briefly before putting her head on his shoulder. "Where do we go from here Bobby?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I don't want you to go out with Mike again."


	13. Awakened with a Kiss

Alex couldn't remember the last time she'd been awakened so pleasantly. Bobby's lips brushed hers in a feather light kiss as he caressed her cheek, and said softly, "Time to wake up Alex."

"Mmmmm…." Was all she could manage at that moment, as she opened her eyes and saw Bobby's smile and knew she wanted to wake up to that smile every morning for the rest of her life. "I don't wanna go to work without you being there."

"I know, but you have to." He said and moved his arm so she could get up.

When Alex was finished getting ready for work she found Bobby in the kitchen leaning back against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand. He placed the cup on the counter as she approached and embraced him. They kissed, and this time their kiss embodied years of pent up passion between them. Alex moved her hips into his and felt his arousal. Bobby brought his hand down to her waist and held her against him as he moved his lips from hers and began kissing her neck. "Ah Alex, you're torturing me." He said huskily.

She put her hands on either side of his head and lifted to look at him, "Who's torturing whom here?"

But instead of answering Bobby leaned down and covered her mouth with his in the most erotic kiss Alex had ever experienced. Her knees weakening she locked her arms behind his neck and returned his kiss hungrily. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity, until finally needing air Bobby moved his lips back to her neck and then said, "Alex we have to stop this…."

"Yes, " She agreed even as she arched her neck back giving him more to kiss.

After several more moments Bobby finally lifted his head and moved her away, "Alex!"

"No," she said this time, and leaned her head on his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart, "I don't want to leave you."

He gently rubbed her back, resting his cheek against her hair, "Wow Alex, I should have kissed you a LONG time ago."

"Why didn't you?" She asked absently, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know; a million little reasons that don't seem to matter at the moment."

Alex stared at the clock on the microwave. It would be the hardest thing she'd had to do all weekend, but if she didn't leave in the next ten minutes, she would be late for work. She lifted her head and looked at Bobby. He would never have to say he loved her because she could see it in his eyes, but what he said next could make her doubt it.

"You shouldn't come back here for the rest of the week Alex."

Alex was stunned, "What! How can you say that Bobby?"

She started to move away but he held onto her wrist. "Alex, listen…."

But she didn't want to hear anymore. And yet, for years he'd been saying startling things that he'd always had very valid and logical reasons for saying. Wasn't it about time she gave him the benefit of the doubt? She moved her wrist from him so she could take his hand. "Ok, why?"

"Firstly, you can't justify daily visits here to Hannah, even if you are my best friend in the world, to him you are only my partner. Secondly, if you come over after work, I'm going to want you to stay, which leads to the most important reason of all; our nights would be sleepless and frustrating, and you'd be useless at work!"

Alex couldn't help but smile at this last reason, "Ok." She said and letting go of his hand she took a step back.

Bobby leaned forward and gave Alex another quick kiss before saying, "Call me when you get a chance."

"Of course." She said, unwittingly touching her fingers to her lips, and backing up further. If she didn't put some physical distance between them she wasn't going to leave. She turned and went to the counter where she clipped her weapon and badge to her belt, then briefly contemplated the yellow rose she had left there last night before picking up her duffle bag.

Bobby had come to stand near the counter, leaning on his cane, watching her.

"Bye Bobby." She said, pulling open the door and glancing at him one more time.

"Bye Alex." He said and watched her leave.


	14. IAB

Bobby sighed deeply. His heart weighed heavily in his chest. He was amazed at how profoundly he had begun to miss Alex as soon as she was gone. He took the dejected looking rose into the kitchen and looked for a bud vase. He knew he had one from a 'Get Well Soon' arrangement he'd gotten when he'd come down with the flu one winter. The card had been signed, 'The Captain and Detectives of Major Case,' but he had been sure back then that it had been Eames' idea.

She had left the rose behind. Had it been a conscious or subconscious decision? A conscious decision not to take it along was a clear message to Bobby that he had no reason to be jealous of Mike. Subconscious, though encouraging, simply implied she hadn't taken it as a serious gesture of meaning from Mike. In any case, it was the most tangible reminder Bobby had of Alex's presence there this weekend, and a little symbolic of a significant change in their relationship.

He set the rose at the center of the table then freshened his coffee before sitting down to rest his leg. His wounds ached, about a 5 on the 1-10 pain scale and he knew he'd need to eat soon so he could take his meds before the pain got worse. The Home-care Provider was due to arrive at 9 O'clock. He had time. But when he thought of breakfast it reminded him of the omelet Alex had made, and that reminded him of Alex, of her kisses, the feel of her body against his…how was he going to make it through the week without seeing her?

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at the squad room on time as usual. She was surprised to see Mike there already. Feet on his desk again, he had his nose in the morning paper. "Good morning Mike." She said as she walked past him to her desk.<p>

Mike sat up and folded the paper, "Hey, good morning." He said. He pulled his chair a little closer as he glanced toward Hannah's office. "Wanna go down stairs for a cappuccino?"

Sensing he wanted a chance to talk Alex said, "Sure."

He was silent till they got into the elevator. When they were the only ones in it he said, "So, guess why I came in so early?"

"Because you're dedicated to the job, and want to make a good impression?"

"Well, that goes without saying. BUT I also got to thinking last night about the Catskills case, the doubts you and Goren have in Riggs being the prime suspect, and the circumstances that stranded you guys, the attack…very bizarre in and of itself. Anyway, all that got me thinking about how the case ended up here at MCS?"

"Well the political angle most likely, and of course the exorbitant quantities of cash under scrutiny…."

"Riiiiiight," Mike said drawing the word out implying he wasn't buying it, "None of which was substantiated until AFTER it came to Major Case. A questionable witness at the scene just happens to mention the deceased looks like the mistress of the Councilman, who's in the middle of negotiating campaign partnerships…? That's why I came in early, I've been going over the case files, all the way back to Traffic's original accident report. Honestly, up until it got to MCS the files are sloppy, reports half-assed, missing information."

At the gourmet coffee kiosk Alex ordered then said, "All right, I get the feeling you're going somewhere specific with this. You have an idea?"

"The Captain is probably just going to have you work with Falacci and me till Goren returns…how is he by the way?"

"Fine, healing."

"Good." Then Mike continued, "So, this gives us some leeway. One of us can follow up with the uniforms that were on the original accident scene, while two of us go over the scene on route 17 where your cruiser broke down."

"Well I'll have to be at the Rt. 17 scene."

"Can you handle going back there this soon?"

"I'll manage." Alex said simply. "Are you looking for a connection? Both scenes involve cars that were tampered with. Maybe a good idea, but the odds of the accident ending up at Major Case are as random as me and Goren getting the assignment." They collected and paid for their coffees and headed back up to the squad room.

Mike continued on the elevator, "I'm not looking for a connection to the two scenes, I'm looking for similarities between the two incidents to all curious events effecting Major Case, as far back as our joint effort against Judge Garrett."

"So you think maybe the judge is involved?"

"Not necessarily, but it seems about the time things started to get 'coincidental' around here."

They stepped off the elevator and headed for the squad room where they found Falacci reading a portion of Mike's paper. When she laughed out loud it was obvious she had the daily comics. She looked up as they approached and then showing the paper to Alex said, "Who does that remind you of?" Alex grinned, and nodded toward Mike. Falacci laughed again and said, "Yeah." Then closed the paper and got up. "Captain wants to see us." As Mike walked past her desk he stopped and looked at the paper trying to determine what comic strip they'd been comparing him to.

Captain Hannah did just as Mike predicted and assigned Alex to work with him and Nola. Hannah agreed that they needed to revisit the Rt. 17 scene. "Take my command vehicle. I don't want to take any chances on another 'break down.' " He tossed the keys to Mike, and the three detectives started to leave. "Eames, a word…." He said and Alex waited while Logan and Falacci left the office.

"Yes Captain?" Alex prompted.

"What I'm about to show you stays in here, got it?"

"Of course, sir."

"I mean I've got to have your word on this. You discuss this with no-one, not even your partner."

"Captain…."

"I'm giving you a choice here Detective, you can walk out the door, and we'll pretend we never had this conversation, or you can give me your word."

"You have my word." Alex said.

Hannah contemplated her for only a moment before saying, "Ok, have a look at this."

Alex moved to Hannah's desk and looked at the papers in a folder he opened in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise. "IAD! Who ordered this?" The paper was a request for a surveillance team.

"I don't know. As you can see most of the document has been blackened out. Apparently we, or you and Goren, have a friend in IAD. I came in and found this on my desk."

"When?"

"Couple of weeks ago actually, the day you two picked up this case. Then after the attack on Rt. 17 Chief of D's told me about the security detail. I have been under the assumption since then he was actually talking about the surveillance team, but it's not like I can come right out and ask since we're not supposed to know."

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about, and the drive up to the Roscoe Trooper station aught to give me plenty of time to do the thinking. Anything else Captain?"

"Nope, I'll call in some favors at my end, see what I can find out. You just watch yours and your partner's backs, ok?"

"Yup." She said, and then left the office. She had briefly contemplated telling the Captain what they had already discovered, but something made her hesitate so she thought better of it.

"Trouble?" Mike asked as she approached him and Nola. Alex shook her head. "OK, lets roll." He said and the three detectives left the squad room.


	15. Rest Area

Hello Readers and Reviewers,

I have my cast off now since I will be traveling until the 28th, and you cannot fly with a cast. This was a surprise to me, something to do with how the body swells at such altitudes. My hand is still broken, but supported by a removable splint. The good news is I have 3 extra fingers to type with! I am including a small part of chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing on a real paper notepad while I travel, and will update here as I encounter Internet hotspots. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and enjoying.

Very Sincerely,

Tori Stewart

* * *

><p>"Oh good, there's a rest area up ahead." Alex said, "I'm going to take it. I'd hate our first question to the Roscoe Troopers to be, 'Can we use your bathroom?' "<p>

Mike chuckled as he watched the scenery go by, "Well, driver sets the pace…"

Alex looked at him, smiling, "Oh you're not still pouting because I insisted on driving are you?"

"Well, I'm one of those 'alpha males' that likes to be in control."

"Bobby always lets me drive…"

"Bobby's not an alpha male."

"What?" Alex was a little surprised at the tinge of defensiveness in her voice

"Now, now, don't get your hackles up, it's not an insult."

"So what kind of male is he then?"

"Bobby is a lone wolf, he doesn't want to lead the pack, or follow it. He's the kind of guy that does what he thinks is right when he thinks it needs doing. Letting you drive doesn't affect his sense of masculine security."

"And what reason do you have to be even slightly insecure?"

"A gaggle of ex-wives, and no steady girlfriend?" Mike said shrugging.

"You'll find someone." Alex said it before realizing the direction it might take the otherwise casual conversation.

Mike looked at her a minute before replying, "Well, you know what they say, 'all the good ones are taken.' "

Did it show? Alex wondered. "They also say, 'there's someone for everyone.' "

"Is there?" Mike asked, his expression more serious now as he looked at her a moment. Then he looked back out the window.

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence between them. Alex did not like uncomfortable silences. In fact she prided herself on her ability to avoid them.

She glanced at him, "Mike," she said quietly. He looked at her. "You can drive on the way back."

His slow smile turned into a grin and the he laughed out loud and said, "OK, Alex." Still chuckling as he turned to look back at the snowy countryside.

* * *

><p>As Alex exited the Ladies room she looked around for Mike. She saw him contemplating the mural size map of New York State that hung beneath a giant sheet of plexiglass on the side of the rest area facility. She meandered over to a picnic bench as she pulled out her cell phone and then sat down and called Bobby.<p>

"Hello Alex." He said, relieved that she had finally called. He missed her enormously.

His voice caused her heart to ache and she wished more than anything that she were with him right now. "Hi Bobby. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good." The home-care guy just left."

"A 'guy?' " Alex was glad.

"Yes, Oscar. He says he has hands of magic..."

"Hmmm..."

Bobby laughed, "He SAYS his physical therapy routine will have me up and about in no time, that I'll be good as new by the end of the week."

"Really? Walking and everything?"

"Well, I'll probably need the cane for a while, but yeah, walking and no sling; practical use of my right arm again...next time you see me Alex i'll be able to hold you..."

"I can't wait Bobby."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mike called as he approached Alex.

She gave him a nod, and stood up. "Bobby, I have to get going. Mike and I are headed for the Rt. 17 site, outside Roscoe."

"What? Where the car broke down? Alex, be careful." She could hear the concern in Bobby's voice.

"I will. I...Uhm...I'll talk to you later, ok?" Alex wanted to say so much more, but Mike was still within ear shot.

"Alex. I miss you." Bobby said, "Call me soon as you can."

"I will." She glanced toward Mike. He was heading back toward the vehicle now. "I miss you too Bobby." She hung up before he could say anything else. She had to focus on the job, not on the fresh memories of Bobby's kisses and caresses. She walked briskly back to the SUV.


	16. The Chase

"Alex," Mike said turning to look over his shoulder, "have you noticed that grey Impala?"

"Well, yes, but that red 'Explorer' has been back there a while too."

"Yeah, but it only just got onto this road about two entrance ramps ago. I first noticed that impala back on the GW Bridge. It was in front of us, and what got my attention was how it managed to get behind us as we went through Fort Lee."

"You think it's a tail?"

"Yeah. Especially since we stopped for about 15 minutes at that rest area, and now it's with us again but I didn't see it there and there is no where else it could have stopped."

"Losing a tail on the interstate is harder than in the city, we can't do 'three rights and a left' or anything. Got any ideas?"

"Get over into the right lane and slow down. Anyone not actually tailing us will want to pass. Meanwhile I'll contact the Troopers and invite them to join us." Mike reached for the mic on the radio.

"Use your cell." Alex suggested, "If they are really tailing us, they might have a police radio."

"Good thinking." Mike pulled out his cell and called the Trooper Station, telling the dispatcher their suspicions, last mile marker and next exit numbers. He hung up, "Ok there's a car not far away, and she said we should see it in the next 10 minutes or so."

"I think the Impala's gonna pass us." Alex slowed even more.

"I think they're confused, maybe realizing we are onto them." Just then the Impala moved into the passing lane and sped past the Command SUV.

"Damn, that's a dark tint on those windows!" Alex said.

"Isn't that illegal in New York?"

"In fact it is. Hit the lights and sirens Mike we're about to make the first Major Case traffic stop in history!" She sped after the Impala. Cars began to yield, slowing and pulling to the right, getting out of the way of the police pursuit. The Impala weaved in and out of traffic accelerating even more. Even as she matched acceleration Alex stayed in each lane as long as possible instead of weaving.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Mike said pointing, and in the apposing direction two highway patrol vehicles were cutting across the median. The Impala braked suddenly and swerved onto the median heading directly toward the approaching troopers.

Alex slowed, shifted into low and cut across the grass in pursuit as the troopers turned away from each other in opposite directions and into wide arcs that took them back onto the south bound lanes and in pursuit of the fleeing Impala.

Back at full speed Alex said, "Tell the troopers to take the lead, and use the radio. This time I WANT them to hear us!"

Mike let go of his vice grip on the armrest and did as Alex said. The troopers flew past, first the unmarked Charger then the marked Interceptor, lights and sirens at full blast. "A hundred miles per hour! Geez Alex…. I wish I were driving!"

Alex maneuvered deftly around a nervous motorist, "I'm not doing too bad; don't be scared Mike."

"Scared! I'm jealous! You're having all the fun…. "Shit! Look at that!" The Impala braked again and did an impressive 180-degree spin and shot the wrong way up an entrance ramp. The two State trooper vehicles braked and spun, one to the left and onto the median where he skidded in the grass two 360s before righting his vehicle and shooting across the two traffic lanes (miraculously devoid of traffic at that moment) and following up the entrance ramp after the Impala while the second was forced into a 'K' turn on the shoulder to continue pursuit.

Alex had had enough warning to simply shoot up the exit ramp at a speed severely above the recommend postings. "CLEAR!" Mike shouted to inform Alex that she needn't worry about any possible traffic on the overpass. She braked only enough to turn right and pull into the pursuit just ahead of the second state trooper. She let him pass again, knowing the patrol cars were infinitely faster than the SUV.

Again it was a decision that may have just saved their lives as the insane Impala driver did another sudden 180 and aimed directly for the oncoming trooper vehicles. Being smaller and more maneuverable they were able to swerve out of the way again, in opposite directions.

Alex steered to the shoulder then with awe inspiring skill grabbed the emergency break release and stomped on the emergency break pedal to engage the brake while simultaneously turning the wheel to the left, bringing the SUV into a controlled 180 degree turn, then shifting to low to pull back up to pursuit speed before shifting back into high gear and accelerating after the Impala.

" 'Bootleggers turn,' " Mike said, again gripping the arm rests for dear life, his heart racing…. "That was hot." He said it in a voice quiet with amazement, but Alex heard and silently thanked God she had pulled it off without rolling the vehicle and killing them both.

"I think we've lost a trooper," Mike said looking back to see the unmarked Charger pulling back around them while the marked Interceptor sat stuck in a ditch just off the shoulder by the overpass. Then on the radio they heard him report his status, then the details of the pursuit and a request for further assistance to include any available Sheriff or Police units.

Up ahead and not comfortable with excessive speed on the two lane county road, Alex kept the impala in sight, while the Charger gained on it, and steadily closed the gap. Again, and almost predictably the Impala attempted a drastic maneuver. This time they must have hit a patch of ice or snow on the shoulder of the otherwise clear roadway and the car careened, spinning out of control but staying incredibly on the highway for several turns before skidding sideways into the trees where it hit with enough momentum to spin it a few more times before it rolled two and half times and then dropped onto the tires and bounced to a halt.


	17. Shootout

Hello Readers and Reviewers,

I got home Friday night. I thank you for your patience as I traveled and look forward to posting more often as I settle back into my routine and my hand continues to heal. I no longer have a splint, just tape on my last two fingers and I have found that I hardly need them for typing anyway. :-) The pain is minimal, and now I am doing therapy to regain full range of motion. Please enjoy this latest chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your reviews and kind words.

Yours sincerely,

Tori Stewart

* * *

><p>Alex braked, shifted to low and easily maintained control as the anti-lock brake system kept the SUV from skidding. She pulled onto the shoulder and stopped about 100 feet before the Impala. Even as the Charger came to a halt about 100 feet beyond the Impala, the Trooper skidding the car around to put the passenger side between them, the driver and a passenger dove from the Impala and taking cover on either side of the vehicle opened fire.<p>

Alex and Mike jumped from the vehicle, drawing their weapons and firing back as they made their way to the rear of the SUV.

"You ok?" They asked each other simultaneously. Satisfied they were ok they took turns firing to keep the perpetrators pinned until help could arrive.

The Trooper radioed the situation as he returned fire, keeping low behind his vehicle. As Mike fired on the Impala Alex pulled open the rear door and took off her coat to replace it with a bulletproof vest, then grabbed a second vest and called to Mike. He did the same as she took pot shots at the Impala. Alex wanted these particular bad guys alive!

Law enforcement cars began to arrive from either direction, two Sheriff's vehicles skidded to a halt above the Trooper and a second State Patrol cruiser and a third Sheriff's vehicle pulled into position below the MCS Command SUV. Alex and Mike stopped firing as the newly arriving Trooper and Sheriffs showered their own lead at the Impala. Alex grabbed the bullhorn from the back then, and shouted into it, "CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

Though no one was quite sure who was in charge, the collective policing forces obeyed and the 'thunks,' 'dings,' and 'cracks' of bullets hitting various car and tree objects dwindled to silence. "Good thinking." Mike said and they looked around to either side, making eye contact with the other officers. There was some radio chatter and more vehicles began to arrive, including a K-9 unit, then someone shouted, "They're running!"

The Trooper from the nearest cruiser behind them skirted the vehicles and ducking reactively to some random shots from the running Impala occupants, made his way to the Detectives.

"My lieutenant respectfully requests you two big city detectives let us handle this situation. We and the local Sheriffs know this area, and the surrounding woodlands." He handed a police walkie-talkie to Mike. "We'll head the pursuit from here and keep you informed."

"Trooper, we NEED these guys alive. Got it?" Alex informed him.

The Trooper nodded and started to move away till Mike held up the radio and said, "Hey kid, 'holla' if you need us!"

The Trooper grinned and shook his head, "Yeah sure, old man…" and headed back to his vehicle.

"Geez," Mike said, "you'd think we'd never been camping."

Alex pulled her coat on over the vest then said, "Well, we'd probably tell them the same thing if they showed up down town." She handed Mike his coat, "look over there."

He looked toward the Impala, "Wanna go in for a closer inspection?"

"Yeah, but I need to call Goren first."

"Another social call?"

Alex was surprised at the hint of jealously in Mike's tone and scowled at him as she said, "Hardly. I need him to check something." Then she pulled out her cell.

"Alex. Everything alright?" Bobby said, not having expected another call from Alex so soon.

"Uh, yeah…" She decided against mentioning the high-speed chase and shootout for the moment. "If you're not too busy, I need you to look outside and tell me if you see the surveillance team?"

"Sure, I think I can tear myself away from the book I'm reading. Hold on…" He put the phone in his right hand to push himself up and grab the cane before heading for his bedroom window, which had the clearest view of the street. Bobby let go of the cane and leaned on the radiator as he pulled back the curtain. He put his cell back to his ear and said, "How'd you know Alex? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, but you need to call Hannah, and ask him if Chief of D's pulled the security detail. If not, I think you should call Falacci and invite her by to update you on the case, and maybe stick around a while till we get back."

"Alex, you think I might be in danger? Tell me what's going on."

"Bobby, trust me will you. I'll call back as soon as I can, but I have to go now, and you have to make that phone call. Promise me you will."

"Ok Alex, I'll call him. Now you promise me you'll be careful!"

"I will…." She started.

"Is Mike right there" Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, hold on." She handed the cell to Mike.

He looked at her curiously but held it to his ear. "Yeah?" He said.

"Mike, I need to know if you guys are in any danger. Alex isn't telling me anything."

"We're fine now, just a lot going on. Don't worry Goren, I'm not gonna let anything happen to your, uh…partner. But you do need to call the Captain, and tell him we'll be in touch shortly with an update." He handed the phone back to Alex.

"I have to go Bobby."

"One more thing Alex."

"Yes?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute."

His words hit their mark and she knew exactly how she'd feel if their situations were reversed. The old feelings of pain and fear she felt when she got the call that Joe had been shot became fresh in her memory. "I understand Bobby. I'll call you soon." She hung up then and walking past Mike said, "Come on."

They drew their weapons as they started across the street to the Impala, each going to opposite sides of the car. Keeping their weapons pointed at the car as they circled around to the front, most of the tinted glass had been shot out of the windows and so far it appeared there was no one else inside. Mike moved to the back door and Alex moved to an angle from which she could best cover him as he pulled it opened. They relaxed to find no one cowering behind the seat.

Then Mike waved his hand to get Alex's attention and pointed at the back seat. One side seemed out of place and a seatbelt was wedged oddly behind it in the corner. Mike reached into the front and hit the trunk release. Weapons still in hand they moved to the trunk. Mike reached down and pulled it up. He turned suddenly and pushed Alex down into the snow as soon as he saw the shotgun barrel, the sound of it going off was deafening at that close range. Their ears rang as he rolled off Alex and they both fired at least three times into the person who had attempted another shot while climbing out of the trunk. The shotgun dropped and the now dead perp fell out of the trunk. Alex and Mike scrambled out of the way then got up slowly staring at the body.

"So much for taking them in alive." Mike said holstering his weapon.

"What a mess." Alex said. Then she looked at Mike. "I think it's time to call the Captain."

"Yeah…." He agreed, looking back at her. "Who's gonna tell him about the bullet holes in his vehicle?"


	18. Falacci on Watch

Bobby stared at his cell. If anything happened to Alex he'd never forgive himself. There was of course nothing he could do or anyway he could possibly be held responsible, but he would find a way to blame himself for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath and forced himself to stop worrying and start doing. He dialed Captain Hannah.

"Hey Captain," he said as Hannah answered the phone.

"How are you Goren? Doing ok?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Look I just noticed the security detail is gone. Has Chief of D's called it off?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out and call you back."

After Hannah hung up Bobby called Falacci. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm just finalizing my notes from the uniforms at the 2-7…."

"Think you could swing by my place?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not. Where do you live?"

Bobby gave her directions, and hung up waiting for Hannah to call back.

For the next half hour he paced. Or tried to, not an easy task with a cane and bum leg. He looked at his phone for probably the hundredth time, "Ring damn you!" He ordered it. Instead his door buzzed on the wall panel next to him and he pressed the intercom.

"Police! Open up!" Falacci's voice said in mock fashion, and he pressed the lock release.

By the time Bobby got to his door, turned the deadbolt and pulled the door open Falacci was standing with fist raised in mid-knock. She gave a quick smile as she lowered her hand then said, "Hey. You look like hell Goren."

"Thanks, you too." He replied appreciating her light banter, it would help him stay positive.

She chuckled as she passed him and made herself comfortable on his recliner, "And to think, there are people at the squad who say you have no sense of humor."

"Imagine that. Can I get you anything?"

"A beer." She said turning to look at him, and then stood up. "Hey, Let me get it, you sit. You want something while I'm up?" She headed past him to the kitchen.

"A little early for beer isn't it?" He moved over to his recliner and sat down.

"Just joking…hmm gotta lot of options here…Ahhh, I got just the thing!"

She came back in to the living room with two glasses and handed him one as she sat on his couch. "Taste it." She suggested.

"Mm. Good."

"A virgin Mimosa!" Falacci was proud of herself. "Ginger ale and orange juice! So, you know what's going on?"

"No, I'm waiting for Hannah to call back."

"I don't think he will for a while, he was on his way up to Roscoe when I talked to him."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know the details. He called me on my way over here and said I'm to stay with you till further notice. He had to go to Roscoe because of some complications, BUT…" she held up her hand to halt Bobby interrupting her. "That included a couple of new suspects which our partners are presently interrogating…or about to interrogate…and some inter-jurisdictional squabbling between NYPD, NYSP and the local Sheriffs."

Bobby exhaled in relief. "Did he say why you have to stay here?"

"No, supposedly we'll be called with details sometime soon."

"Well, I do know that the 'security' detail that was supposed to be out front has disappeared. Hannah was supposed to find out if they'd been officially recalled. Since he told you to stay here, I am thinking they weren't. And Eames was onto something even before I called Hannah because she called me and told me to get you over here."

"Hmmmm…." Falacci wondered. She got up and looked out the window. "Nope, no conspicuously inconspicuous unmarked sedans anywhere."

"So what were you doing at the 2-7?"

"Well, Mike came in early today…" Bobby raised his eyebrows, "…I know, right? And went over all the case files up until Major Case."

"They're a mess. I read them when we got the case."

"Well, at any rate, I got nothing new on the case but what I did learn is strange enough; One of the uniforms is dead, killed in the line of duty, a second is so deep undercover with Narcotics now he can't be reached without compromising his operation, and the third officer at the original accident scene is the greenest rookie I ever encountered! Couldn't keep her story straight, couldn't remember any details of the scene clearly enough to answer questions without first looking at the report… do you remember your first ever crime scene Goren? It's not something you ever forget."

Suddenly both their phones rang. "It's Logan." Falacci said, and got up to go into the kitchen to take the call knowing she wouldn't be able to hear well enough if Bobby was also talking on his cell.

"Hello Alex." Bobby said feeling like a weight had lifted off his chest now she was finally calling back.

"Bobby, how are you? Is Falacci with you?" Alex sounded as relieved to talk to him.

"Yeah. Alex, are you going to tell me what's going on now?" As he listened to her voice Bobby experienced a range of emotions…Alex, his one true love, in a high-speed car chase. Alex, his one true love; in a shootout; nearly getting her head blown off by a shotgun blast. All of which she had played down like everyday incidents. Then the worst of it over she ended with the part where she and Logan sat through a 15-minute dressing down by Hannah for getting his SUV full of bullet holes. To which a little levity had been added when Mike had promised Hannah next time he would throw himself in front of the Command vehicle to protect it; ''There'll BE no next time!' Hannah had yelled before joining the Captain of Troop F, and the Undersheriff of Sullivan County to discuss jurisdiction. "When do you expect to get back to the city?" He asked.

"Uh, looks like we'll be here a couple days Bobby." Alex said, her heart aching to be with him. "We never even got to the scene of the breakdown, we still have to go over that. I'm not sure when we'll be allowed to interrogate the drivers of the Impala. And THEN we'll have to prove they were tailing us and not just 'engaging in a high speed chase….' I'm rambling. Bobby, say something."

Bobby wanted to tell Alex to just come back now, and stay with him; to forget about the case; to forget about everything and be with him; to stop putting herself in danger and come back. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and he could not stand one more day without her. "Alex, I miss you." He said.

"Oh Bobby," She said, "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you."

"I know. I almost wish I'd never asked you to help me over the weekend…."

"Bobby, you don't mean that!" Alex said forgetting the gruesome task of draining his wounds, the Sunday morning hangover and everything other than his kiss, his caress, and the bliss of waking up with him by her side.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't mean that. I just meant…well, if I hadn't, I wouldn't miss you as much. Maybe you wouldn't miss me as much"

Now he heard Alex laugh softly, "Who are we kidding? We'd have missed one another just as much, only we wouldn't have said it!"

Bobby smiled. She was right. "So many years have slipped by already Alex. Come home soon."

"I will. I promise!"

"In the meantime, if you get to interrogate your suspects, maybe you can have the Troopers set up a streaming video feed? Falacci and I can help, if we can see what's going on."

"Good idea. I'll see what we can do. I'll call you later and let you know."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for your next call. Bye Alex." She said good bye and Bobby hung up, sat back in his chair, and breathed a little easier.


	19. Oscar

A few minutes later Nola came in and flopped back down on Bobby's couch, "Whew! Eames?"

"Yeah. Car chase…."

"And a SHOOTOUT! Now I know why the Captain had to go up there."

"Look he probably never even got a chance to call the Chief. The detail has probably been recalled. I know you have things to do, you don't need to stick around."

"What? No way. YOU'RE the bad-boy of Major Case; I do what the Captain says. He says stay here till he calls, that's what I'm gonna do!"

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and Nola jumped up and fairly leaped over the coffee table positioning herself strategically at the door with her hand on her weapon.

It happened so fast Bobby didn't have a chance to say anything before Nola reacted. Clearly impressed at her athletic prowess and smiling Bobby said, "Whoa, Quick Draw! That's probably Oscar, my caregiver. He's good, so don't shoot him."

Nola relaxed, and then laughing at herself she looked through the peephole and saw a young Latino man in scrubs raising his fist to knock again. "Ok, ok, hold on." She said and turned the dead bolt.

"Hola Bobby!" Oscar said as he entered. Then he saw Nola, "Buenas tardes. You must be the heina. You're right Bobby, she's so pretty…."

"Buenas tardes, Oscar, but I'm not the girlfriend, I'm the body-guard." She said patting her holster.

Oscar's eyes widened. "Ooh, lady cop, I like it!" Oscar put his medical bag down and said "Come on Bobby, I'll help you to the bed."

Nola turned on the TV and began to flip through channels as Oscar tended to Bobby. She was deeply engrossed in an episode of House Hunters International, and trying to guess which Amalfi Coast 'get away' the couple would choose, when she heard Bobby's cell phone ring. He had left it on the end table. Seeing it was Hannah she answered it.

"Falacci?" He said.

"Yes sir!"

"I thought I dialed Goren's number."

You did. He's having his wounds tended to by Oscar, the caregiver."

"So you're at his place, good. I talked to Chief of D's and it's kind of disturbing. Eames says Goren's apartment was being watched all weekend but the Chief says he recalled the team Friday before Goren even left the hospital."

"But there's not so much as a Toyota out there right now Captain…"

"That's the disturbing part. After today's events, well, we're beginning to think this has nothing to do with Goren…."

"Eames? Who could POSSIBLY have anything against her?"

"I dunno, but she's the only constant in all this… Look Detective; keep this to yourself for now. Goren is in no shape to hear something like this; and if you've ever read the 'Jo Gage' case file, you'll know what I mean. Just stay there. Keep him company. Logan and I can take care of Eames. But, in case we have it all wrong and it is both of them, I have called the 1-1 to beef up the patrol presence in his neighborhood."

"Captain, two questions…."

"Yes?"

"First off; what do I tell Goren about your call?"

"Hmm, just tell him I haven't had a chance to talk to the Chief yet, but I am remaining cautious."

"OK. Secondly; am I staying the night here?"

"Oh, um, I am hoping to get someone over there this evening to relieve you. It's not so easy. Most of what we've seen implies whatever is going on has ties to NYPD, so who do we trust? For example, this Impala up here, an auctioned off police cruiser. I need to keep this in Major Case. I have only a few of choices available inside the squad, and this isn't our only case."

"Know what Captain, I got it for now. If you can get someone over here, great, if not, ok, I won't leave. But I have one request."

"OK?"

"Keep us in the loop. Call frequently so we know what's going on. Don't leave us in the dark."

"Alright. Here's what else you need to know for now: We are holding off the interrogation till NYSP can work out a video feed, you can tell Goren that. These mutts aren't going anywhere. Whatever else we might charge them with, they fired on Law Enforcement officials. So, we are heading up to the site where Eames' and Goren's cruiser broke down on Rt 17, and we'll go over it, see what we can find. Good news is that it hasn't snowed since that night; so all the footprints and such will be frozen in snow just as they left it. Unless anyone has violated the 'crime scene' tape, it ought to be pretty fresh. SO, anything else?"

"Nope, guess I'll order a pizza and get comfortable! Oh, hey Captain, I hear your vehicle has 'street cred' now."

"Don't start with me Falacci!" Hannah said. "One of us will call back later."

"Bye Captain." She said then hung up. She looked at the TV. A different show was on. "Damn. Now I don't know which house they chose!"

A little while later Oscar came out of Bobby's room, and went to the kitchen. Nola followed him. "So, you making dinner?"

"Part of the job. Most of my patients are invalids. I make sure they eat, run errands, whatever else I can do for them, even sometimes clean or do a load of laundry. Your police insurance is pretty good, and I do a lot of bullet wounds."

"So how's our patient Doc, doing good?"

"Oh sure, he's asleep now…."

"What'd you do, sing him a lullaby?"

Oscar laughed. "Don't be silly. I gave him an extra dose of muscle relaxer. Stupid doctor gave him the same prescription he would give you or me, and what are you, about 100 lbs?"

"Uh, yeah, a hundred pounds sounds right."

"Well, a big guy like Bobby, he needs more, especially after my visits. Wounds are almost healed, no more draining. Tomorrow, maybe Wednesday, I get rid of the sling, and I am going to bring him a walking brace, get rid of the cane…they are like crutches, make people too dependent. Anyway, I am making enough food, you'll be here for dinner too, yes?"

"Yup, I'll be here."

"And you're not the girlfriend? Because you sure are pretty enough." Oscar grinned engagingly.

Nola smiled back, "So Bobby told you he had a pretty girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, said she took care of him this weekend."

"Ohhh, you mean his 'partner?' "

"Yes, his partner, like my wife, she's my 'partner.' "

Nola laughed. "No, she's another cop, his work partner."

"OH. When I said 'is she pretty?' he said, 'very.' So I thought he meant that kind of partner…."

"Well, between you and me Oscar, I'm thinking they'll be both kind of partners before too long."

"Good. This place needs a women's touch! OK, I have to go. Just turn on the oven about 30 or 45 minutes before you are ready to eat. But watch the potatoes they are small and won't take so long. And don't let Bobby sleep through dinner. Good food means fast healing!"

"Ok Chef Oscar, I got it." Nola walked Oscar to the door, said good-bye, then double bolted and chained it closed behind him.


	20. Interrogation

Alex began having flash backs as soon as she got out of the car at the Rt. 17 crime scene. As she approached the tree line she could see blood in the snow. She staggered slightly and closed her eyes as she saw Bobby go down again, this time in slow motion. She took a deep breath to clear her head, and felt a hand on her elbow.

"All right Detective?" Hannah said from beside her.

"Yeah Alex, you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked from her other side.

"I'm ok. This is where Goren was shot the first time, the leg wound."

"You see anything out of the ordinary, anything that looks off?" Hannah asked.

Alex looked around. There were dozens of footprints. Not just from what she and Bobby had gone through, but the Trooper's and rescue worker's traffic in and out of the woods. Alex walked around looking at the patterns in the snow, moving slowly deeper into the woods. "Here." She said, "This set of footprints."

Hannah and Mike came nearer and followed the direction Alex was indicating. The footprints had broken away from the path of the multiple prints. "Could just be a rescue worker searching the area." Hannah said.

"Mmm." She said unconvinced but not yet ready to contradict him. Alex continued following the odd track of footprints. It made an arc away from the beaten path only to come back to another bigger patch of bloody snow. "The first perp." She said, feeling a little queasy at the memory of being struck by the butt of his pistol. She absently touched the still tender brow bone where the bruise had since faded.

"Didn't Goren's report say he had been attempting to circle the vagrants to get the drop on them after they took you? Couldn't this be the path he took?" Mike asked following her.

"No blood trail. And look at this print, it's pretty clear. You think that was left by a size 13 Mukluk?"

Mike shook his head. "Looks kinda small, actually, like a women's boot."

Hannah had been following the well worn path of prints and met up with them at the second blood patch. "That's a lot of blood. Even carnivores nuzzling through it looking for remains haven't disturbed it much." He pointed to some coyote tracks.

"Well, 9mm in the chest at almost point blank range." Mike said remembering what else he'd read in Goren's report.

Alex didn't want to think about the gaping chest wound she had thankfully only glanced at, and continued following the stray footprints.

Mike and Hannah followed. The footprints lead back to the beaten path and were lost in the snow. Alex stopped equidistant between the tree she'd been cuffed to and the campfire pit. Her stomach got queasy and her head began to swim. She closed her eyes and this time Mike was at her side, steadying her. "Come on Alex, lets just go back to the car."

Another deep breath and she stopped seeing the flash backs for a moment. Alex couldn't understand why she was reacting this intensely. She had seen hundreds of crime scenes in her career, many more gruesome than this. She opened her eyes and looked at Mike. "I'm ok. That's the tree I was cuffed to." She pointed, and Hannah moved to take a closer look. "That's Goren's blood," she pointed to the place near the tree where Bobby had fallen when 'Meth-mouth' had shot him. "There is where the second perp died." She moved toward the fire pit and looked down at the spots of Bobby's blood where she had tended his wounds. Mike stayed close.

Hannah came over and looked around the fire pit. "Does it look the same?"

"Well, I think so. It was dark when we were here, just lighted by fire and snow reflection." Alex looked at the tent. She didn't want to look inside. She knew there should only be a ratty sleeping bag, but in her nightmare it was Meth-mouth with half his head blown off, by her. She moved away from the tent, around the opposite side of the fire pit looking for the stray tracks again.

Mike watched briefly to make sure she was ok, then moved to the tent to look inside. Just a ratty sleeping bag, just like Alex's report had said. He walked around behind it. Tracks. He looked closer. "Alex, over here."

"Got something?" Hannah called, and moved to the tent with Mike.

"Look like the same boot?" Mike asked Alex as she came up beside him.

"Yup" She said, following the tracks with her eyes, away from the campsite, into the woods.

"This could just be some local snooping around the crime scene." Mike reasoned.

"Yeah." Alex and Hannah said simultaneously. Then Hannah continued, "Mike radio back to the Trooper to call for a K-9 unit, and see if he's got a camera in his cruiser, because I am pretty sure the original Crime scene photos don't include these prints."

Half an hour later the Major Case team accompanied two Troopers and a K-9 unit into the woods letting the dog lead the way along the trail of ladies size boot prints.

They'd been going for some time, when Mike asked the Trooper nearest him how much farther they could possibly go before they found some sign of human life.

"Well, lets see, uh there are thousands of acres of forest in these hills, and there are more than 600 acres per square mile. We've been going for about a 1/2 mile…carry the two, divide by 6…."

"Alright, very funny." Mike said. The dog stopped, sat and began to bark.

"That's it." The K-9 Trooper said. "Trail's gone cold."

"Who walks a mile in the woods to nowhere?" Hannah asked in general. Mark the GPS. You guys got a helo we can fly over the area with?"

"Of course, and The State Forestry does. Plus, the Forest Rangers ought to be able to tell if there're any known dwellings in the area." A Trooper confirmed and they headed back to the highway.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alex hung up her cell. Bobby and Nola had just finished up breakfast. It wasn't that Alex was jealous of Nola, she wasn't that insecure, just envious. It wasn't fair that she was having meals with Bobby while Alex was stuck at the Trooper station preparing her interrogation notes with Mike. At least Mike had been good company. He had been particularly attentive after they left the crime scene. Concerned about how she was feeling, almost forcing her to talk about it late into the night, Mike attempted to help her work out whatever had made her react so badly there. It must've been a good idea, because she had slept too soundly for another nightmare.<p>

Now she found Mike in the observation room, watching the driver of the Impala through the one-way glass. "Ready?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "You wanna be the good cop or the bad cop?"

"Look at that guy, he'll be putty in my hands if I am the good cop. He's a complete patsy for someone; someone he'll turn on in a second with the right motivation. So, if you can't beat it out of him with a phone book, I'll take over."

Mike laughed, and they headed into the interrogation room where Mike took the chair across from the perpetrator, and Alex moved to a corner off camera. "So Jeremy, why were you following us?" Mike began.

"Wasn't me."

"Is that so? We have your car on traffic cameras all the way out of the city."

"So what? It's a crime now to go on a drive in the country?"

"Where were you headed?"

"Hunting. Me and my boys were just going hunting."

"Hunting what?"

"Bear."

"Really? Where're your bows, and muzzle-loaders?"

"What? I mean deer."

"Nope. Try again."

"Turkey?"

"WHERE were you going Jeremy?" Mike demanded.

"I TOLD you hunting!"

"OK, what kind of game do you hunt with a shotgun, MAC10, and a .45?"

"Turkey, dammit!"

"No you don't, you hunt people with those. Now why don't you just tell me who put you up to this?"

"Up to what? Hunting?"

"Enough about hunting! This is what I think is going on; you and your 'boys' were hired by someone to tail us. But it ended badly for your friend Steve." He reached out and Alex put the autopsy photo of the suspect they had shot in Mike's hand. Mike placed it in front of Jeremy. He pushed it away disgusted. "LOOK AT IT!" Mike said standing up and leaning forward as he pushed it back under Jeremy's nose, "Is that how you want it to end?"

Jeremy backed up out of his chair and into the wall. "Stop it! I don't want to see that!"

Alex came forward. "Ok Detective," she said picking up the photo. "I think it's time for a break."

"Fine!" Mike said getting up and pushing his chair away hard enough that it fell over. "You can explain to this guy what kind of trouble he's in!" Mike went over and picked up the chair and then moved away from the table, around behind Jeremy.

Alex lead Jeremy gently to the table where he sat back down. Then she pulled the other chair around nearer and sat down. "It's ok Jeremy, I know you didn't mean for that to happen to Steve. Someone is manipulating you and your friends. You don't have to take the fall for this one Jeremy. This isn't you, this isn't how you wanted it to end is it?"

Jeremy still stared down at the table as he shook his head.

"I know that. Sometimes we think we we're into something good, and it turns out to be all wrong. Sometimes people manipulate us and we do things we wouldn't normally do."

"No one was supposed to get hurt."

"I know. In fact I bet all you thought is you were going to make some easy money doing what you do best, driving." Alex knew he couldn't have pulled off all that evasive driving if it wasn't a passion for him. Regardless of whatever kind of two-bit hood he was, he could drive.

"Yeah that's it. You know. But then everything went wrong and I thought I could handle it, you know, but she said I'd regret it if I fail." Jeremy looked at Alex, his expression pleading for sympathy and understanding.

"And you had to go through with it, because she has something on you, right, some way to hurt you?" Alex hoped she looked sympathetic and understanding.

"Yeah, yeah, she…she threatened me with…." He looked around at Mike, then back at Alex. "She knows people, people I might have, uh…'wronged' you know, powerful people who can really hurt me."

"Tell us who she is Jeremy, we can protect you?"

"I don't know, I don't know who she is. But she's obsessed with you." He looked at Alex.

Alex and Mike exchanged looks. "Can you describe her?" Alex asked.

"Not really. A chick you know, kinda skinny I guess, average height."

"How old?"

"Maybe 30? 40?"

"Hair color?"

"She wore a hat, one of those big knit ones with different colors."

"Eyes?"

"Behind some giant sunglasses."

Mike moved away from the wall. "Excuse us." He said and opened the door. A Trooper came in as he and Alex went out.


	21. Ladies Boot

Bobby and Nola looked at one another. "I don't like that look Goren." Nola said. Bobby shifted in his chair and reached for the cane. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm NOT gonna help you!" She continued.

"Who's asking?" He said pushing himself up.

"Goren lets just wait for them to call. They're gonna call, probably any minute."

"Yeah well, while I wait for the call I can pack a bag."

"Pack a bag? You can hardly stand, you got one arm, one leg…what use will you be to anyone?" He wasn't listening so she moved to intercept him. Hands on her hips she stood in his path.

"Really Falacci, I have about a 150 pounds on you…"

She reached up and pressed her hand against his chest, over the bandaged area she could see outlined under his shirt. Bobby flinched and took an unsteady step back; fixing her with an expression that could only be described as part pain, part fury, and part frustration. Before either could say anything there was a knock at the door and both their cell phones rang. Their cell phones were on the desk next to Bobby's laptop where'd they been watching the interrogation. Falacci moved quickly to pick them up and handed Bobby his as she answered hers and went to the door to let Oscar into the apartment.

"Alex!" Bobby said into his phone.

"Bobby, you saw?"

"Yeah. What was that? What was he talking about?"

"I don't know. It fits though, we found footprints at the Rt. 17 site, clearly a women's boot. Nothing substantial but, you know even though we are all trying to be rational here, Mike's got one of his hunches, and I feel like it's a lead…."

"I'm coming up there."

"What! No you're not."

"Alex…."

"No Bobby. Dammit I KNEW you'd react like this. So help me if you show up here we are through! AND I'll put you in for a reprimand!"

"No you won't."

"Probably not, but you are in no condition…Bobby I need you to heal, get better. If you come charging up here and have some kind of relapse…just tell me what do you think you could accomplish by coming up here?"

"I'd be with you." He said softly, longingly.

It was times like this that frustrated Alex most; the times when Bobby revealed his vulnerable side, the insecurities that made her want to hold him. How many times in their acquaintance had she wanted to do just that? "Please Bobby, for me, stay put."

"You know I would do anything for you."

"Then stay there. Give me your word you wont try and come up here Bobby."

"You have it."

"Thank you. When do you expect Oscar?"

"He's here now."

"May I speak with him, please?"

"Uh, ok." He looked around and saw Oscar politely minding his own business as he unpacked his medical bag, and waved him over.

He took the phone from Bobby, "The partner?" He asked and Bobby nodded. "Hola Partner!" Oscar said into the phone.

'Hello Oscar, my name's Alex, I work with Bobby."

"I know, he told me about you."

"Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted to know how you think Bobby is doing. Do you think he'll be able to travel soon?"

"He's doing good; his wounds are starting to close so we can work the muscles now. He's is the best patient. Does everything I tell him. But, maybe Thursday, or Friday? Then maybe he can travel."

"Thank you Oscar, I am very glad to hear it."

"You want him back to work by Monday, eh?"

"I'd like that very much, but I don't want to rush him."

"I won't let him rush. Maybe he'll have to sit at the desk a little while, no chasing criminals over fences, like on TV!"

"OK," Alex said chuckling. She definitely liked Oscar. "Can I talk to him again?"

"But of course. Bye partner." He said, handing the phone to back Bobby.

"Satisfied now?" Bobby asked into the phone.

"Yes. Thank you. We will probably be back before then, but Oscar says you could probably travel by Thursday, if not. Maybe you could come up then."

"Count on it." Bobby said. There was an uncharacteristic silence between them for a moment, and then Bobby asked, "What's your next move?"

"We're going to bring in the passenger of the Impala and go over him to corroborate the driver's story. I have a hunch of my own though, I want to go over the site of the Impala crash. We didn't really canvas the area, just impounded the car, but I think maybe we had better."

"What do you expect to find there?"

"Like I said, it's only a hunch, but I think we might just find ladies size boot prints in the snow."

"Please be careful Alex."

"I will. Mike and Hannah will probably be with me, and a couple large, capable State Troopers, a Forest Ranger or two, maybe even the K-9 unit." Alex sighed, "I don't want to hang up, but I have to get going Bobby…."

"Wait, Alex, I have one more question. Did Hannah ever tell you if he talked to the Chief of Ds about the security detail being recalled?"

Now Alex was uncomfortable. She didn't want to lie to Bobby. They had finally resolved the trust issues they had encountered in their partnership. "You know Bobby, I think you should probably talk to Hannah about that."

"I want to. I have been waiting about 24 hours for him to call me back!" Alex said nothing. "You know something, don't you?"

"Bobby, I don't know the details and I don't want to misinform you. You really need to talk to the Captain."

"Yeah? Why don't you just tell me what you know?"

"Look, I can't. I'm not at liberty to discuss it…"

"What! 'Not at liberty to discuss it?' Alex, this is ME you're talking to, not some witness!"

"OK, remember when you went undercover, remember how you obeyed orders, maybe for the first time in your career? Well, that's what I'm doing now. I'm obeying orders! Something you know damn well I've always done!"

"So that's what this is, payback? Really Alex?"

"Oh come on Bobby! You know better than that! I just need you to understand where I'm coming from." Was this the first fight of their new relationship? Alex didn't like how this felt at all. In the past when they argued the degree of emotional investment was less intense simply because they had refused to acknowledge their feelings for one another. If only they could be together, this wouldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry Alex. I've got cabin fever here. I really don't like being on the outside like this. I shouldn't be putting you in the middle. Look, tell Hannah to call. Falacci has been stuck here. She really needs to go home to her family. There is absolutely NOTHING suspicious going on outside."

"OK, well he's been out all morning in a helicopter with the State Forestry service. I'll tell him to call you soon as he gets back, ok?"

"Ok." There was a tense silence between them now. "Alex, I really am sorry."

"I know. It's just that you act like you're the only one struggling with this separation, like I don't miss you as much as you miss me."

" 'MISS' no longer describes how I am feeling Alex. Now knowing someone is after you specifically…and I can't do ANYTHING about it…but you're right, I am being selfish. I wish I could do more than say 'I'm sorry.' "

Alex didn't want to end their conversation on this tense truce so she said, "You're forgiven. And next time you see me, well, you can do more than just say you're sorry."

Bobby sighed, letting his breath out slowly. "Alex, stay safe, please."

"I will. Good-bye Bobby."

"Good-bye." Bobby said and hung up his phone. He turned and saw Nola watching him. He had to assume she had heard at least some of his conversation with Alex, but at the moment he didn't really care if she'd been able to glean the depths of his feelings for Alex.

"Look, Goren. I'm sorry. About before, I…."

"Forget it. I know you meant well. But if you ever do it again, I'll shoot you!"

Nola laughed. "Ok, deal."


	22. Surprised by Alex

Bobby's wounds throbbed at about level 8 on the pain scale. He had refused to take the muscle relaxers after Oscar's visit, and the painkillers hadn't fully kicked in yet. He'd just hung up his phone from his conversation with Hannah, learning that the security detail had been recalled Friday, and now went to sit in his recliner. He sat back and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and looking at Nola. She shifted uneasily in her spot on his couch. Bobby's expression was hard to read. Normally he was the sort who wore his heart on his sleeve, but Nola figured he must have so many conflicting emotions coursing through him at the moment it gave him a sort of 'poker face.'

"You knew." Bobby said at last.

"Look Goren…" she attempted to explain.

"Don't 'look Goren' me! You coulda said SOMETHING! I am sick of everyone keeping me in the dark! Just tell me why…and if you say you were just 'following orders' I'll know you're full of it! You are no better at that than I am!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. You're right. If it were just about the captain saying not to tell you I would have said it in a heartbeat! Thing is, Eames is my friend, and I kept my mouth shut for her sake. We ALL know you would have refused to stay here and out of the way, and if you say other wise, I'll know YOU'RE full of it!"

Bobby contemplated Nola for a minute. "You really did this for Alex?"

"Of course. Would I lie? I know she woulda kicked my ass if I told you and you went up there. To be honest Goren, you don't always think about the collateral damage you do around you when you get your mind set." He rolled his eyes. "What, am I wrong?"

"No. When did you and Alex get to be such good friends?"

"Saturday night."

"Really? One night of drinking together and now she's your BFF?"

"Why not? In that night I learned all I needed to know about her. She's honest, loyal, got a sense of humor, and knows how to have a good time. What's not to love?"

"Yeah…" Nola grinned at him, and Bobby couldn't help but smile now, "Ok, so it's no big secret I like her."

"LIKE?" When he didn't answer she started singing, "Bobby and Alex sittin in a tree…."

"Shut up." But he was smiling when he said it, and didn't bother stopping her while she continued humming the popular children's ditty. "By the way, Hannah said you could go home soon. Nichols is on his way over."

* * *

><p>Once again NYPD teamed up with NYSP to investigate a crime scene in the forest of the Catskills foothills. This time they called on State Forestry Rangers for help, along with a K-9 unit from the County Sheriffs Department. As Alex had suspected they found female sized boot prints in the snow. This time they also found a blood trail with the boot prints about a hundred feet from the crash scene. The K-9 practically dragged his handler behind him in his excitement to get to the end of the blood trail. It was hard for everyone to keep up, but the trail was relatively fresh given it was about 24 hours old. Though the droplets of blood were few and far between, the dog's powerful nose kept them right on track.<p>

They had gone for a while with no sign to the end of the trail when the Forest Ranger halted the search. "We're about to hit the point of no return folks." He said "If we don't turn back now we won't make it back to the road before sun down. The sky is clear. The temperature will drop significantly by nightfall and only get colder from there, probably well below freezing. And, not for nothing but you NYPD cops, well, your outerwear is more fashionable than functional for a woodland hike through the snow."

The Major Case team looked at one another then Hannah said, "OK, how about this; we head back to the road. Me and my crew will return to the city tonight and get geared up for a 'woodland hike through the snow,' starting about dawn." The Troopers, Ranger and K-9 handler all shrugged and nodded in general consensus, and the group of New York Law enforcers turned back.

* * *

><p>Bobby was putting a book back on his shelf when he heard the buzzer for the door down stairs. He glanced at the couch where Nichols was stretched out and apparently sound asleep. He assumed it was someone buzzing the wrong apartment, but as a cop he was not one of those renters who just hit the lock release to stop the noise. He pressed the intercom button on the wall panel. "Who is it?" He said slightly concerned that maybe Hannah had been right in sending Nichols to relieve Falacci, though Bobby had argued against it.<p>

"It's me Bobby. Alex."

His heart began to race as he pressed the lock release and moved to his door to turn the bolt and open it. He couldn't believe Alex was back, and just how anxious he was to see her again, only about 36 hours after she had left him with searing memories of her passionate kisses. Glancing one last time at the couch to see Nichols still out like a light Bobby went into the hallway, partially closing the door behind him.

Alex topped the rise of the stairs and froze briefly as she saw Bobby outside his door, and then she came forward quickly as Bobby took a few steps toward her. They embraced like a couple that had not seen one another in a year. Alex clung to Bobby as they kissed, while he held her as close as he possibly could with one arm. Their kiss evolved from sensual to passionate to erotic as their tongues maneuvered around each other touching and tasting. Then he moved his mouth to the curve of her neck as she lifted her chin and said, "Oh Bobby, how I've missed you…."

"Yes." He said, lifting his head and hugging her to him. He knew he had to stop before he got any more embarrassingly aroused. "Alex I can't believe you're here, I feel like I'm dreaming again."

"You're not dreaming. I'm really here." She said bringing her hands up to cup his face between them saying, "You need a shave." Then she kissed him again. After another passionate interlude they simply held each other a moment before Alex said, "I can't stay much longer Bobby."

"What?" He moved back and looked down at her.

"Let's go inside. I'll give you an update on the case." He followed as she entered his apartment. She looked over at Nichols. "Oh, he's a lot of help." She said quietly.

"He's exhausted. He and Stevens have been handling everything without the rest of us. I think Hannah left him charge. Lets go in here." Bobby said leading her toward the bedroom. He turned on the lamp next to his bed then sat on the edge, putting his arm around Alex as she sat down next to him.

"We have to go back upstate tonight." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "We just came back to get some clothes and supplies."

"Can't you let Mike and Hannah go?" Bobby said, already knowing she'd say 'no.'

"Hannah's not going back. We've worked out all the jurisdictional stuff. He's confident Mike and I can handle the rest of the case up there."

Bobby moved his arm from around her and began to undo the Velcro fasteners of his shoulder brace. "Help me get this off."

Alex began helping him even as she asked "Why?"

"I want to hold you Alex, I NEED to hold you. The last time I had you in my arms you were firing me from Major Case."

"You should have kissed me on the lips then, I would have hired you right back!" They got the harness off and Alex had to help Bobby get his right arm around her.

"Ah, this feels good." He said as he brought his left arm around her and held her. Then he leaned down to kiss her.

A moment later Alex said, "I'm supposed to be telling you about the case." As she kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm listening." He said, eyes closed, languishing in her touch, and how good she felt in his arms, tangling his own hands in her hair.

Finally Alex moved away just enough to look at Bobby. "We found the boot prints at the Impala crash, with a blood trail this time."

Bobby looked at her now. Concern back in his expression. "How much longer do you think you'll have to be up there?"

"I'd like to say I'll be back tomorrow, but I seriously doubt it." He looked sad. "Maybe it would have been easier if I hadn't come by."

"No! If you had come to the city and not stopped by…." He held her close. "Tell me more about the case."

She told him everything that had transpired since their earlier phone conversation; the passenger in the Impala had not added any new information to the case, but he had confirmed everything Jeremy had told them; Hannah's helicopter flight over the Rt. 17 scene had not revealed anything. She ended with the plan to follow the boot print/blood trail until they found where it ended.

"Then," Bobby started, lifting her chin so he could look at her, "I guess I'll be coming up there Thursday."

Alex's cell phone rang. "Hello. Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She hung up. "That was Mike. It's time to go back upstate."

Alex thought Bobby would try and make her linger, ask her to stay and go up in the morning; say or do something to make it harder for her to leave, but instead he moved away. "Come on," he said "Help me get the harness back on." Then she helped him up and he walked with her out of the room.

Back in the hallway now, Alex and Bobby kissed goodbye. "I'll see you soon, ok." She said as she forced herself to back away from him.

"Stay safe Alex." Bobby said watching her move away. "Call me before you start the search tomorrow."

"Ok." She said, knowing he'd be awake that early. Then forced herself to walk away from him down the hall. At the top of the stairs she turned to look at him, gave a small wave then continued down the stairs.


	23. Boones Farm

Hello Readers and Reviewers,

I am sorry this chapter is a little short. I have been working long hours this week. I am also in the process of packing my household for a major move the first weekend in December. But, the best news is I have also begun physical therapy on my hand. It was painful at first but includes a heat treatment that took all the pain away for a few hours. Though my hand is half lame at this point I am encouraged by how well the therapy went today, and look forward to my next PT appointment. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and enjoying!

Sincerely,

Tori :-)

* * *

><p>The drive back upstate was a quiet one. Mike and Alex seemed lost in their own thoughts for the time being. Alex couldn't imagine what Mike might be thinking about, probably the case. Alex wanted to be thinking about the case, but she couldn't get her mind off Bobby. His kiss, his scent, how he held her, how he looked at her. She tried to remember if Joe had ever made her feel this way? Joe had been a great guy; fun, chivalrous, sweet natured, and when he died she thought she'd never love anyone again. Now she wondered if she had ever loved before? Because she was certain she'd never felt this way before. Loving Bobby all these years was so different than being in love with him now. Or was this just lust? Whatever it was, she was almost glad she was working with Mike. It was hard enough to focus on work without Bobby, she couldn't imagine how she was going to be able to work right next to him when he came back.<p>

Mike parked the car at their hotel, "Need help with your bag?" He asked.

"No. Thanks." She said and watched as he closed the door and hit the lock button on the key fob. "You're leaving your bag in the car?" She asked hoisting hers onto her shoulder.

"I'll come back for it. I'm going over there first." He indicated the bar across the street.

Alex contemplated stating the obvious about their early start, and then decided against it. Mike was a seasoned detective whose shortcomings did not include irresponsibility. "Alright then, goodnight Mike."

"Night." He said, and headed toward the bar.

Alex went up to her room, her mind already back on Bobby. She put her bag on her bed, turned on a lamp and pulled out her cell to call him. It was barely 9pm but she kept the conversation short with every intention of going right to bed for her 5am wakeup. But half an hour later, changed for bed and scrolling through the channels on the TV, she was wide-awake. It didn't matter what channel she stopped on, all she could think about was Bobby. Up until recently her nightly routine at home included sipping a glass of wine and pondering the latest case…well, there was her answer. She got up and pulled on her jeans, a sweatshirt, and her coat, and walked across the street.

Alex hesitated just inside the door. This bar was a cliché'. It was smoky, rustic, and dark. The music came from a mediocre local cover band and almost everyone, all twelve of them, men and women alike, wore jeans, flannel, and boots, cowboy or work, a few were even dancing. She scanned the bar and easily spotted Mike, he stood out, and considering she was wearing her NYPD parka, she kind of stood out too.

Mike smiled as he watched her approach. "So, what brings you out so late?" He teased her since it was now barely 9:30. "Are you here to lecture me about being out at this bar the night before a dawn search?"

"Of course not. What're you having?"

"Bourbon, straight up."

"Mmm, my favorite!"

Mike flagged the bartender. "So, want one?"

"No. I'll have the house red."

"Place like this? It's probably 'Boones Farm, Strawberry."

Alex laughed. "You're such a snob!" When the bartender came over she asked what red wines they had and settled for a glass of Taylor Port.

For about an hour they sipped their drinks and talked about the case, and Alex felt better, more relaxed and more on top of her game. In fact she hadn't thought about Bobby once since she entered the bar. She was glad when Mike was ready to leave the bar at the same time. In all honesty she hadn't thought that him sitting at a bar all night would be such a good idea. They walked back to the car now laughing together about how much they had stuck out in there, and the stares they had gotten, and ignored. Mike grabbed his bag, and they went up the stairs together.

Mike passed her and stopped at his door. Looking over at her, smiling suggestively, he said, "So how about it Alex, wanna join me for a night cap?"

"5am wakeup Mike, remember?"

"So that's a 'no' then?"

"Yes, that's a 'no.' Good night Mike." She said entering her own room as she heard him reply 'good night Alex.' She wondered if she should just tell him she was 'seeing someone' now? Forgetting about Mike, Alex stripped down and crawled into bed; she was finally able to relax and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A Sheriff's Department K-9 lead a search party of 2 State Troopers, a Forest Ranger and two Major Case detectives through the forest. They had been hiking since dawn, up and down hills and ravines, and through three or four foot snow drifts. Now it was nearly noon, and even the police dog was exhausted. The Ranger picked an area mostly devoid of snow from the overhang of broad spruce branches and the group settled down to break out rations and canteens to eat, rehydrate, and rest.<p>

After half an hour the Ranger insisted they get going again. The good news was that the trail seemed to be leading in the direction of a small farm. "The Livingston's, they sell jugs of apple cider, and jars of pure maple syrup at the local market."

"So Ranger, how much further till we get to this farm?" Mike asked, muscles aching to their core.

"About two miles, maybe a little more or less." The Ranger said.

'What? Geez we've gone about a 100 miles already haven't we?" Mike insisted.

The Ranger laughed, "Try about five, give or take. So, lets get moving." He said and everyone picked up their gear and continued on.

Nearly two hours later they came out of the woods and through a small orchard before finally arriving at a colonial farmhouse. "Let me do the talking," The Ranger Said, "They know me here." Within minutes the group had been lead inside and invited to sit and have some hot apple cider and maple cookies.

Mike and Alex didn't mind that the Ranger beat around the bush with small talk while the elderly couple set out the cider and cookies since it gave them time to warm themselves by the fireplace and talk.

In a quiet voice Mike hypothesized, "So, some time during the shootout, this obsessed female scurries away, but she's wounded, not badly, since there wasn't much blood, but as far and as hard as it was for us to take the same path she must have been in quite a state by the time she got here…."

"If only she had known the area enough to know there was a farm road off the state road…" Alex added.

"So we know she's not from around here, so not likely associated with Councilman Riggs."

"Supporting Bobby's theory."

"Well, I trust his instincts, so that's a given."

"And," Alex continued, "Her trail is still kind of fresh, so it probably hasn't been that long since she came through here."

"We're closing in on her. Maybe she'll get sloppy." Mike hoped.

"Ok, you're wounded, you hiked for hours through the snow. You get here, what do you do?"

"Well, if I was in a Hollywood movie I'd murder the farmers so there'd be no witnesses."

"Well, that brings up an interesting point. She felt no threat here."

"Cookies?" A kindly voice said from behind and they turned to see Mrs. Livingston holding up a tray. Now seated around the cozy living room sipping cider and munching cookies Alex and Mike began asking questions.

"Oh yeah, she was here." Mr. Livingston said, "She only asked for some food and to use the bathroom. But she was a mess, so Mrs. Livingston took her up to the guest room, it has an adjoining bathroom."

"I brought her a food tray while she was in the bathroom, and told her she was welcome to stay until the road was cleared, but when I came back about an hour later she was gone."

"When was that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, they haven't cleared the road yet, they might not get to it for a while, depending on how much more snow we get. We use snow mobiles most of the winter."

Mike and Alex looked at one another. "I mean how long ago since she left?"

"Oh, that was yesterday evening." Mrs. Livingston said.

"Can you describe her?" Alex asked.

"Brown hair; Uhm, average height; thin build; probably about 35 years old..." Mr. Livingston said, glancing at his wife for confirmation.

"This might sound odd Mrs. Livingston," Alex began, "But could we see the guest room?"

One of the Troopers stood up then. "In the meantime we could look around the grounds for her trail out of here."

It was agreed that Mike and Alex would look for evidence in the house while the others went outside to search the grounds.


	24. The Agony of Love

Upstairs Mrs. Livingston showed Mike and Alex around while Mr. Livingston accompanied the Troopers, Ranger, and Sheriff outside to help differentiate footprints that might belong to the Livingston's or their farm hands.

Alex looked around the bathroom. It was pristine, as though never used. "Uh, Mrs. Livingston, you cleaned up in here, after your visitor left?"

"Oh yes. It was a mess. There was blood on the sink, some on the floor. I gave it a good Clorox scrubbing!" She said proudly. "Our kids and grand kids will be staying here over the Christmas Holiday." She added sensing the detectives were not happy about her tidiness.

"Of course, that's understandable." Alex consoled.

"Oh, but I did find something, I just remembered…" She went to the highboy dresser and opened the top drawer. "I found this under the tub." She said, "I thought she'd come back for it."

Alex reached out and took a detective shield from Mrs. Livingston's hand then held it up to the light. "Nice and shiny." She said. "You cleaned this up too?" Mrs. Livingston nodded.

Mike came to stand by her and reaching up put the tip of his pinky finger into the bullet hole that obliterated the two middle numbers of the badge, "9 mil?" He suggested looking at Alex.

"Possibly. We gotta call in, maybe we'll get the name of our fugitive." Alex sounded hopeful.

Mike pulled out his cell. "Damn. No bars." He watched as Alex checked hers, and then shook her head. "Can we borrow your phone Mrs. Livingston?" He asked.

"Of course." She said and lead them back down stairs. In the kitchen she picked up the receiver of a rotary dial wall phone and handed it to Alex.

"No dial tone? Is there another phone?"

Mrs. Livingston led them to the study where she picked up the receiver to yet another rotary phone. Again there was no dial tone. "That's odd. It worked Monday. I'm going to check the one in our bedroom."

Mike sighed. "Well, at least she didn't kill them in their sleep." He said quietly to Alex.

"You realize Mike, we are on a farm, and snowed in at least 5 miles from the State road, with no outside communication. It's going to be a long hike out of here!"

They went out onto the front porch and were met by the Sheriff. "Phone lines have been ripped out!" She said breathlessly, obviously having run back from wherever the Troopers and Ranger were, with the express objective of informing the Detectives.

"Maybe you and Rin Tin Tin can make it back to State road before nightfall and get help." Mike said.

"Quiet Mike, that dog outranks you." Alex said. "Don't pay him any attention."

"In fact," the Sheriff said glancing down at her K-9, "SERGEANT Shasta is ordering YOU to get started now."

Mike grinned down at the dog. "You know what Sergeant? If I had a coat like yours I'd go!" The dog looked up at him wagging its tail.

Mr. Livingston and the others came up then. One of the Troopers spoke up, "I'm going to take a snow mobile and get to a phone or within signal range, have the Trooper Station get a plow out to the farm road so we can get out of here."

* * *

><p>Bobby stopped his limping pace long enough to look at the clock again. It was late. Alex had consistently called him around dinnertime, and then before she went to bed, and now it was nearing 10 O'clock pm and he hadn't heard from her since she called at 5:30 am to tell him they were heading out with the search party.<p>

"Come on Bobby, relax." Nichols said watching him. "I'm sure everything is fine, they're probably just out of cell range. Maybe they had to make camp or something. Alex said they had no idea how far the trail would lead them into the hills."

The ringing of Bobby's house phone startled them. Bobby hesitated; it couldn't be good. Alex never called the house phone unless she couldn't reach him on his cell. Nichols got up and went to the phone glancing at Bobby before picking it up. Bobby watched as Nichols listened to whomever was on the other end.

Finally he spoke, "Ok Captain. Yeah, all right, uh huh. Ok, keep us informed. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Now, look Bobby, the Captain is just being cautious. He's headed back upstate to meet with the NYSP. Since no one has checked in at the Trooper station, Sheriffs office, or Ranger station either, they're putting together another search party. It's snowing up there again so they want to get a head start."

Bobby stared at Nichols. This was his worst nightmare coming to life. This is why he had wanted to go up there in the first place. "So we're going up there too, right?"

"You know Nola gave me express instructions not to let you out of this apartment one second before Oscar clears you tomorrow. You can wait a few more hours can't you?"

"Zach. My PARTNER is out there with some obsessed lunatic on the loose."

"Partner shmartner, I know damn well she's more than that to you Bobby, so don't try and bullshit another profiler, OK? I understand what you're feeling."

"Then you understand I HAVE to get up there, TONIGHT!"

"She's already surrounded by cops, what could you possibly accomplish by going up there?" Nichols asked him almost the same thing as Alex and Nola had the day before.

"I know I won't be allowed to be part of a search party, but, well, I need to be as close to her as possible right now, and that means being in Roscoe. Come on Zach, I can't sit here all night, and you know I'm not going to sleep. I need to go to her."

Zach studied Bobby for a moment. It wasn't that he thought Bobby might finally have that psychotic break or anything, but he could see the torture in Bobby's eyes, and he knew very well the agony that love could be. "Alright, one condition."

"Anything, what?"

"Call Oscar right now, and let me talk to him."

"He's a family man, he's probably asleep by now."

"Take it or leave it Bobby."

* * *

><p>Alex stood staring into the fireplace, a steaming stoneware mug of coffee warming her hands. She thought about how worried Bobby must be as she remembered her own worry when he had missed his check-ins from Tate. Trooper George Tibbs had been gone far too long. Trooper Fred Hobbs had assured everyone that the farm road should be well cleared by sundown, and now it was over four hours past that. It wasn't just that she had not called Bobby tonight, but Hannah had also been expecting a check-in. More than likely Bobby would have called the Captain and found out he had also not heard from his team.<p>

Mike had been keeping an eye Alex. Watching her get progressively anxious, and withdrawn. It wasn't a mystery; he had spent enough time with her lately to observe her routine, and it included a pattern of phone calls to Bobby. Short, sweet and to the point, but consistent, and now she could not reach him. It was all the more clear to Mike now that he'd never have a chance with Alex; she was just too hung up on Bobby. What he didn't understand was Bobby. What was the guy waiting for?

Trooper Hobbs presented an image of stoic professionalism as he sat rigidly in an armchair staring at nothing in particular and sipping his own beverage. Ranger Goldman watched out the window as new snow had begun to fall, wishing such a beautiful sight, as fresh falling snow in the forest did not give him such an unshakeable sense of foreboding.

Mr. and Mrs. Livingston sat together on the love seat. He held one of her hands in his. It kept her from wringing her hands in worry, but he could tell Mrs. Livingston was still agitated. She had served their visitors a hearty beef stew dinner and provided the coffee and other refreshments, but now there was nothing to do but wait. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Lets go make up the spare beds, just in case," and together they left the living room.

Sheriff Bailey shared the couch with Mike, comforted mostly by the presence of Sergeant Shasta sleeping unconcernedly at her feet. She glanced at Mike again, and again he was watching Detective Eames. "So have you two worked together a long time?" She asked quietly a little afraid to interrupt the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, about a hundred years it seems." He sipped a glass of the Scotch Whiskey Mr. Livingston had offered around, Mike being the only taker.

"Then you're close I guess." Bailey surmised.

"Oh yeah, real close, like family, like brother and sister close." He said now looking over at the petit Sheriff. She had straight, dark, hair cut in a bob that framed her finely boned face.

"Oh, that's good, I mean nice, you know, being close to your partner."

Mike smiled, "How about you and your partner, how long have you two been together?

"A long time, since 2009." Shasta sat up then and looked at Sheriff Bailey, placing his head in her lap. "What is Shasta, are you hungry?" She asked, and the dog simply stared at her, his tail slowly sweeping back and forth across the floor. "You want a drink?" He continued to stare. "Oh, you want to go out." Shasta's ears perked up he stood up and wagged his tail eagerly. Sheriff Bailey stood, "Ok come on boy." She said.

Mike got up too. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, "I've got to move around some, and it's probably not a good idea for any of us to go outside alone."

"Sure." Bailey said, and they took Shasta outside.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight now and the Livingston Farm was quiet. Mr. Livingston had finally convinced his house guests they should get as much sleep as possible. They had three spare bedrooms and plenty of beds. Alex and Bailey shared a room, Hobbs and Goldman shared another, and so Mike lucked out with his own room. None of them would have believed they'd be able to sleep, but it had been a long, hard day so eventually they all drifted off.<p>

It was Shasta's barking that awakened the household. All the police did what police do in that circumstance, grabbed their weapons and poured out of their rooms and into the hall of the upstairs landing. Bailey had Shasta by the collar, and quieted down now. Everyone including the Livingstons looked at one another. "Look." Goldman said pointing at the window at the end of the hall. The window reflected red, blue, and yellow flashing and rotating lights. There was more banging on the door and a male voice came muffled through the door. "This is the Sheriff's department, open up."

There was a general sigh of relief followed by a frenzy of activity. Everyone dressed and packed up their gear. Entering the house had been Sheriffs, Troopers, Rangers and Captain Hannah. He took Alex and Mike aside to debrief them: "Well, when no-one checked in we all started calling each other and it was quickly determined that something was wrong. It didn't take too long to put together search parties, but this snow wont let up, so that slowed us down a bit. Some teams went into the woods, but we sent some scouts ahead of the plow on snowmobiles down the farm road, and it's a good thing we did. They found Trooper Tibbs. He was unconscious on the road. Skull cracked. Last word we got is he's alive, but in a coma."

Mike and Alex looked at each other. "So she's still out there somewhere." Alex said. "Probably miles away if she took Tibbs' snowmobile."

"Look, Eames, we'll find her. Ok?" Hannah said.

"Here." Mike said, holding out a zip lock baggie with the clean shiny badge in it. "And we have a clue now!"

"Great!" Hannah looked at it. "Damn! Can't see all the numbers. Well, won't take too long to find our mark once we enter this into the database." He handed it back to Mike. "You two ready to get out of here?"

* * *

><p>Alex was exhausted. It was going on 3 am. She entered her hotel room, leaned back on the door after she closed it, and sighed deeply. A movement caught her eye and took her breath away. She recognized Bobby immediately even in the shadows of a street lamp lit room. "Bobby." she said breathlessly. She went to him and fell easily into his embrace.<p> 


	25. Hit and Run

Bobby embraced Alex; the relief of finally having her safe in arms was nearly overwhelming, and he held her as though he would never let go. "I was so worried Alex. I couldn't stay in the city…."

She looked up at him. "It's ok Bobby. Kiss me." She said wrapping her arms up and behind his neck.

Bobby obeyed and leaned down to oblige. He pressed his lips to hers, tenderly kissing her upper lip then capturing her lower lip before letting the tip of his tongue run along her teeth. The sensation was thrilling and Alex reciprocated, her tongue dancing around his, teasing, and tasting. He brought his hands under her coat and moved them over her back then down to her waist pulling her against him. Alex gasped at the feel of him against her. He was so hard already; clearly he wanted her as desperately as she wanted him. He slid his hands back up now and over her shoulders pushing her parka off and letting it fall to the floor.

Alex had let her hands get lost in his curls but now brought one hand down to his chest. She hesitated. She wanted to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to run her hands over the bare skin of his chest…she wanted to make love! But, she didn't want to rush him. She didn't even know if this kind of activity would still be too painful for him. So she simply ran her hand over his shoulder then down the tensed muscles of his arm as she pressed her hips into his. Bobby groaned. He wanted more. He brought his hands down again and took hold of the waist of her sweatshirt pulling it up and over her head. Letting it drop to the floor with the coat and moving his mouth to her neck as he pulled her thermal shirt out of the waistband of her microfiber snow pants. Alex caught her breath at the feel of Bobby's hands on the bare skin of her waist and the hungry way he kissed her neck.

"Your skin is like silk, Alex," he said softly between kisses. "I knew it would be," he continued bringing his mouth back to her lips, kissing her deeply. Leaving his right hand at the small of her back he brought his left hand out from under her shirt and ran his fingers through her hair tangling it at the back of her head.

Alex didn't need any more encouragement. She brought her hands to the front of his shirt again and began to unbutton it, and then like he had done she reached inside and took hold of the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it from the waistband of his pants. How many times while she had dressed his wounds had she wanted to run her hands over his body, now she did just that. Alex brought her hands up his ribs, but kept clear of the healing wound on his right peck.

Bobby moved her slowly toward the bed; slowly partly because his left leg was now supported by a brace, and partly because Alex's warm hands caressing him were distracting. At the edge of the bed he moved his lips from hers, and bending slightly at the waist he brought his left arm down and around behind her thighs and lifted her just enough to lay her back onto the bed as he lay down with her. He gathered her back into his arms and she pulled his head down kissing him with a slow deliberate passion as she pressed her hips into his groin and moved against him.

Bobby caught his breath and moved his lips from hers, "Oh, Alex." he said huskily and kissed her neck, then her ear lobe, then as he felt her hands on his bare skin again he buried his face into her shoulder and said in a muffled voice, "Alex, wait."

She brought one hand up and brushed his hair back, "What is it Bobby, are you in pain?"

"Yes." He said. His voice still muffled. Then he lifted his head and moved away slightly to look at her. Now he brought up a hand to brush her hair back and then gently ran his fingertips over her cheek, then down her jaw line to trail his index finger along the curve of her neck before resting his hand on her shoulder and studying her face in the dimly lit room. "That's not why I stopped though."

Now it was Alex's turn to study his expression. She ran her fingers over his clean-shaven face and smiled. "You finally shaved."

"Just for you." He caressed her neck with his thumb. "You're so beautiful." The words came out unbidden but her shy smile made him glad he'd said it. He loved to see her smile and couldn't help but kiss her in response.

Their kiss grew passionate again and Bobby brought his free hand back under her shirt, this time moving up along her ribs, stopping at her bra line. Alex moved against him again as she brought her own hand to his belt. Bobby sucked in his breath, moved his hand from under her shirt, and moved away again. "Alex." He began.

"Dammit Bobby! Stop STOPPING!" Alex said in understandable frustration.

But Bobby chuckled and said, "I'm sorry." It was a refreshing boost to is ego to know without a doubt now that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, but that wasn't all he wanted; he also wanted to not disappoint her.

He was smiling at her as she scowled at him, his eyes kind and un-mocking, and she couldn't help but smile back, "You have always been the most frustrating man I know! I guess this shouldn't surprise me. What is it, if not the pain?"

"Alex, I, uh…" He was trying to find just the right words. "Alex I don't want the first time we're together to be a 'hit and run' in a cheap motel."

" 'Hit and run?' " She said moving away from him.

Bobby was reminded of the way she had moved away from him in the car the night they were stranded on Rt. 17 and he knew it was a physical manifestation of her putting an emotional distance between them. So he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. "Yeah, 'hit and run.' It's 3 am. That gives us maybe three or four hours of sleep before we have to get up." He felt her relaxing against him, resting her head on his shoulder now as she listened. "And if I am going to make love to the woman I love…."

"Bobby." She said surprised, and he let her move away so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you Alex, I always have."

"I love you too, Bobby." She said, her eyes misting with emotion.

"I know you showed me this weekend." He pulled her back into his embrace and they kissed for a long time, slowly, sensuously, lovingly, and then they just held one another. "Alex, you should sleep."

"Are you leaving?"

"No I'll stay here with you. But I'll leave before you wake up. I don't want Mike or the Captain to see me leaving your room."

"You have a room here?"

"I'm bunking with Zach."

"And he'll know where you've been when you come in at dawn. That's not a problem?"

"No, he… well, lets just say he understands."

"I don't want to wake up alone." Alex sighed and buried face in the curve of his neck, breathing in the scent of him."

He reached out to grab the bedspread and pulled it up over her. "Sleep now." He said softly as he gently rubbed her back. Alex didn't think she'd be able to but she closed her eyes anyway, and listened to his steady heartbeat and let it and his gentle touch sooth her into the deepest, most contented four hours of sleep she'd ever had.

Bobby lay awake for the next two hours thinking about Alex. He thought about all the years they'd spent together, and tried to decide just when it was his feelings for her had gone from 'respect' to 'like' to 'friendship' to 'love'…the attraction had always been there. At least it had for him; from the first time he saw her smile. And then he tried to decide when she had gone through those stages concerning him. What had he done to make her fall in love with him? Before he knew it, it was time to go. Alex was sleeping so soundly she hardly stirred as he moved away and replaced his body with pillows so she could stay warm and comfortable.

He entered the room he shared with Zach as quietly as possible. It didn't matter. Zach was awake, reading. He looked up at Bobby. "How's Alex?" He asked.

"She's good. Sleeping. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, pretty much since we got here. I only woke up a little while ago."

Bobby looked at the cover of the book Zach was reading. "I have the same book." He said.

"I know. It is your book. I read a lot, and I did not want to come up here without a good book, so I brought it along. Did you sleep?" Zach asked.

"No. I'll just cat nap now. Wake me when things start to happen alright?"

"Sure. Light going to bother you?"

"Nope." Bobby said as he lay back and put a pillow over his head, resting his arm across it to hold it in place, and fell easily to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. "Just a minute." She said lifting her head off the pillows and looking around. It took her a minute to remember why she was waking up fully dressed. She got up from the bed and ran her hands through her hair as went to the door and pulled it open.<p>

"Good morning." Mike said, smiling genially. "The Captain says to meet him over at the Shoney's when we're ready."

"Ok." Alex said. "I'll be there shortly." After she closed the door she went to her jacket for her cell phone and called Bobby.

"Good morning." Bobby said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen Hannah?"

"Yes, Zach talked to him. Meeting at Shoney's right?"

"Yes. Will I see you before then?"

"Definitely. ' Bout 20 minutes?"

"Should I come there?"

"Yeah, Zach should be out by then."

"Ok." Alex said. After saying goodbye she hung up and got into the shower. As she got ready as quickly as possible she tried to remember every detail about last night. One moment was most prominent above all others, and seemed to replay over and over in her mind, 'I love you Alex. I always have.' She couldn't stop thinking about Bobby's words. And she couldn't wait to hear him say it again. So she was very anxious when she knocked on the door and waited for Bobby to answer.

It was Zach that answered though. "He's showering, or shaving or something. Go right in." Zach said and stepped out of the room. Before he walked away Zach put a hand on Alex's shoulder and said, "I am very glad you and Mike are ok. We were all quite worried yesterday."

"Thanks Zach." She said and watched after him a moment before going into the room.

Bobby opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled at Alex. She stood up and moved to where he stood. He reached out and took her hand drawing her to him. They kissed. And then just held one another for a moment. Each of them had so much they wanted to say to the other, and both knew this was neither the place nor time. So Bobby broke the silence with a simple request. "Can you help me with my leg brace, Alex?"

"Of course." She said and looked around for it. She helped Bobby to his bed and after he sat down she helped him strap the brace around his leg. Then she stood up and took his hand, "Ready?" She asked.

As he got up he put his arms around Alex and leaned down to brush his lips against hers before kissing her cheek then whispering into her ear, "I love you." When she looked up at him he continued, "I wanted to say it again before we got to the restaurant with the others."

She kissed him. Then looking up said, "I love you too." He smiled down at her, and she moved away saying, "I guess we should go."

"Yes." He agreed, and they headed for the breakfast meeting with Zach, Mike, and Hannah.


	26. The Goren Method

Hello Readers/Reviewers,

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I am sorry to have such a short chapter this week. Unexpected family visitors dropping in for the holidays has put me behind. In other news this week begins the packing for my household move on the first weekend of December. I am hopeful I can manage a few chapters as this event progresses. Thank you again for your time and reviews.

Very Sincerely,

Tori

* * *

><p>The Captain and Detectives of Major Case sat around the table of a corner booth at the restaurant eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee as they discussed the case. Alex and Mike took turns describing their hike through the woods, and subsequent arrival and search at the Livingston's farm. Mike pulled the badge-baggie out of his pocket then and handed it to Zach.<p>

Zach studied it in great detail turning it over several times. "So where was she wearing the badge?" He asked in general and handed the badge to Alex.

Alex passed it to Bobby and said, "Not on her belt. There is no way she made it through the woods with a wounded hip or leg…."

"Not on her lapel or on a neck chain either." Mike said.

Alex noticed Bobby's subtle but distinctive reaction to the badge before anyone else. He stared at it. He didn't turn it over, or try to measure the caliber of round that made the hole; he just stared at it. One by one the others noticed. They recognized the "Goren Method." When Bobby was on to something he seemed to retreat into his mind and block out all other sights and sounds around him; it didn't take much imagination to see the gears turning in his head.

"Care to share Detective." Hannah said channeling the late Captain Ross. The others looked at him. He looked back at them in turn. "What?"

"Nothing." Zach said. Alex looked away.

"Yeah, nothing." Mike echoed.

Alex put her hand on Bobby's leg. That got his attention and he looked up at Alex, then around at the others. "Uh, sorry, what?" He said.

"You seem to be on to something, Goren." Hannah said.

"Yeah, Uhm, you may find that if you share your ideas with the other brilliant minds at the table we might just be able to help." Zach said in that quiet, steady manner he had.

Bobby looked at him. He knew Zach was right. "I know, but…" He looked at the badge again. "…Not yet." Then he handed the badge to Hannah.

"Well that's a shame, because I have some more bad news for you. I tried to call this in this morning," he held up the badge, "and coincidently, the server farm at 1PP is down and though people can log into their workstations locally, no one can access the databases." That incited a general grumbling around the table.

"Damn!" Mike said, "Whoever this suspect is she's got her hands into everything!"

Hannah pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and spread it out face up on the table. Everyone leaned into look at it. "Not much to go on." He said.

"Looks like a white Rastafarian." Zach said.

"That's the best the sketch artist could do with Jeremy Peele, the Impala driver."

Bobby picked up the sketch of the woman wearing the over large, knit hat and equally over large sunglasses. He followed the jaw line with his eyes. It was the only visible part of the face. He tried to imagine the shape of her face and head based on this tidbit of information. The lips and nose were fairly nondescript. Maybe Jeremy couldn't remember enough detail about them. He set the sketch down again as Captain Hannah continued speaking.

"The good news is I've got a sketch artist going over to the Livingston's this morning with a forensics team, and the Ranger and K-9 unit are joining with Troopers to check out the area where Trooper Tibbs was found. Two of you should go there, and two of you should go to the Livingston's.

"We'll take the Livingston's." Alex said, not thinking Bobby would be up to hiking around in the snow with the K-9 unit.

"You back on the job Goren?" Hannah asked directly.

Bobby glanced at Alex then looked at Zach before saying, "Uh, yeah…."

"You have the medical release?" Hannah looked from Bobby to Zach.

"His health care provider says he's cleared to think, just no fence climbing." Zach repeated Oscar's words.

"Alright. I'll change your status to light duty when I get back down town, but I want to see some paperwork when you get back to the city." Hannah stood up picking up the sketch from the table. "This one's on the Department folks." He said waving over the waitress to get the check. "I'm headed back to the city to light a fire under the IT department's ass." Everyone followed his lead and got up from the table.

The four detectives pulled on their coats and headed out to the parking lot. They stopped briefly as Zach said, "We should meet up again this afternoon to compare notes before we leave town." Everyone agreed.

"Oh yeah, here." Mike said holding up a set of keys, and handing them to Alex. Then he looked at Bobby, "Take good care of my partner will ya." Bobby smiled and nodded and then they watched as Mike and Zach headed for Zach's car. Then Bobby and Alex headed for their own car.

In the car Alex started the engine and cranked the defrost fan up to high. She cupped her hands and breathed hot air into her palms. She looked at Bobby. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "In pain?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I took the antibiotics, but I'm not taking the codeine and muscle relaxers; I need to keep a clear head. I have some Motrin though. It just takes a while to kick in."

Alex reached out and covered his hand with hers. Bobby turned his hand over and held hers. They sat in comfortable silence as the car's engine slowly warmed up. After a few moments Alex finally let go of his hand to put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space.

"So Bobby," She said heading out onto the state road, "What was it about the detective shield? Remind you of something?"

"I don't want to say anything right now. Lets see what the sketch artist comes up with from the Livingston's first."


	27. The Sketch

Mike followed along with Trooper Hobbs, Ranger Goldman, and two new Sheriffs he did not recognize as Sheriff Bailey and Sgt. Shasta lead the way around the area surrounding the location where Trooper Tibbs was found.

Zach stayed by the car. Due to the snap decision to come to Roscoe, he was not outfitted to go traipsing through the woods, so there wasn't much else he could do. The chopping sound of helicopter blades overhead drew Zach's attention upward and he watched the helocopter disappear behind treetops as it flew in wide concentric circles in an effort to find any sign of a trail that might have been left by Tibbs' snowmobile.

This time Sgt. Shasta lead the law enforcers in a broad zig zag search as he struggled to follow the scent somewhat confused by the exhaust of the snowmobile and newly fallen snow. They followed the police dog from one side of the farm road, through an expanse of forest then back to the other side and into another expanse of forest, until at last Shasta barked and bolted in a specific direction leading everyone in a race behind him. At last they broke out through the trees and onto the state road.

The road was freshly plowed and currently free of cars. Shasta sat in the middle of the road and barked until Bailey patted him on the head and gave him the command to stand down. The others milled around and wandered a little way in either direction looking around.

"Hey over here!" One of the Sheriff's said and everyone headed down the road to see what he had discovered. Almost completely concealed in a snow bank was a snowmobile, only the end of one handlebar could be seen.

Bailey brought Shasta up and he sniffled at the handle bar and around the snow, wagging his tail excitedly, and began to dig.

"Man I hope our perp is not buried in this snow bank." Mike mused as he joined the others in clearing the snow.

* * *

><p>Bobby had made his way slowly up the stairs of the old farmhouse to oversee the forensic team in their collection of evidence. He did as always, bringing to their attention areas of interest that were not so obvious, such as the bed post; or even the newel post for that matter. Coming up the stairs one step at a time due to his injuries he himself had put his hand on it. Since their suspect was also wounded it was a safe bet she had grabbed hold of it too.<p>

On the other hand he didn't feel like he was going to need any forensic evidence for this one. He had seen the detective shield. Bobby was well aware that part of his success as a detective was due to his propensity for recalling the most obscure details. The first number was a 6 and the last a 1. Granted, without the two middle numbers there were a multitude of other detectives whose badge it could be. But, he knew only one other detective who had these numbers in her badge and an apparent familiarity with Eames, in addition to knowledge of operational procedures in Major Case.

Problem was that if the suspect was truly the owner of the badge, then she was 'family,' 'one of their own' as Deakins used to say. They looked out for their own; gave them the benefit of the doubt. Bobby had to be ABSOLUTELY certain before he started making accusations. Alex was downstairs with the sketch artist, and presumably, it wouldn't be much longer until he would have the last piece of evidence he would need to be 'absolutely' certain. Then, as was the case with many suspects, the real mystery would be 'why?'

He heard Alex calling to him from the bottom of the stairs and went out to the landing and looked down at her. "We've got our picture." She said.

Calling over his shoulder he let the forensic team leader know he'd be downstairs and began his slow, careful descent to the first floor.

Alex handed him the sketch and Bobby looked at it, then back at her. "You call Mike, I call Hannah?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She agreed. "This has got to be a mistake…." Her voice trailed off as she pulled out her cell, and Bobby did the same.

* * *

><p>Mike answered his cell. "What's up? Miss me already?" He teased, having seen Alex's number on his caller I.D.<p>

"Just thought you and Zach might like to come take a look at this sketch."

"Someone we know?" He asked, hoping he was wrong. He did not want to know this person. It was never easy sending another cop to jail, especially one you knew, or thought you knew.

"Maybe. You want to meet us here?"

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." Mike hung up the phone and walked over to where Zach stood talking to Trooper Hobbs. "They have a picture. You ready to go?"

Zach nodded, and they got into the car.

Zach and Mike went into the farmhouse as the forensics team and sketch artist were heading out. They found Alex and Bobby in the sitting room with the Livingston's, who had not moved from their place on the settee since the law enforcement officials had begun arriving that morning.

Alex handed the sketch to Mike and Zach looked at it over his shoulder. They shrugged and looked at her. "She's before your time at MCS." Alex clarified.

"We've got to get to the Sheriffs office, fax the sketch down town to Hannah so he can fax it around NYPD and get a BOLO initiated." Bobby said.

"Servers still down?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. It was bad, a 'denial of service' virus. Should have been easy enough to handle but it shared a Trojan with a boot sector virus. We'll be lucky if they're up again by Monday." Bobby answered.

There was a brief knock on the door and then Sheriff Bailey entered with Shasta and the other two Sheriffs. Bailey went to sit by the Livingston's. "We found your snowmobile. A snowplow mangled it up pretty good, and we've taken it to our impound. If you have insurance on it an adjuster can come by any time to make an assessment, but in the meantime we have to hold it for evidence. You have a telephone repairman coming out today?" Mr. Livingston nodded. "Good. We will also be doing regular patrols out here, along with the Forest Rangers, until we are sure your visitor won't be coming back." She got up then, "I guess we're all done here. How about NYPD?"

Alex thanked the Livingston's for their help and hospitality on behalf of Major Case and everyone left the farmhouse and the Livingston's in peace. Outside the Sheriffs and Detectives agreed to meet at the Roscoe Sheriffs office and then loaded into their vehicles to head out.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sheriff's office Alex called Hannah to make sure the sketch-fax had gone through. "Yes Captain, we are all here."<p>

"How 'bout it, could Logan and Nichols determine if she's still in the area?"

"No, only thing they found was the snowmobile."

"Let me talk to Goren." Hannah said then, and Alex handed Bobby the phone.

"Yes Captain?" Bobby said.

"Well, no one knows this perp better than you, you think the Livingston's are in any danger?"

"Captain, I wouldn't have expected any of this from her, I am not sure I am going to be able to give you the right answer."

"Fine. Tell me what you think as a 'profiler,' as if you'd never known her, based on what you've seen in this case so far."

"Alright, then no. I doubt they are in any danger. So far we have no proof of any acts of violence from her at all. Seems she has simply manipulated many weak minded, or like-minded, people in her vendetta. In my experience I'd say we have one or two possible scenarios at this point. Either she's already back in the city, and directly affected the server crash, OR she's waiting for us to go back, since her target seems to be Major Case, if not Detectives Eames specifically. Captain, I think the safest way to ensure the Livingston's safety is for us to get back to the city."

"Ok, round everyone up and come back. Come directly to my office. We need to debrief, and on the way back you need to wrack your brain and figure out what made Detective Lynn Bishop snap."


	28. Safe House

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

Thank you so much for your patience during my move. I am sorry for the delay, I did not expect it to take so long. The good news is that I do not foresee any further interruptions before the completion of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Very Sincerely,

Tori

* * *

><p>Alex was surprised and admittedly a little hurt when Bobby chose to ride back to the city with Zach. 'I just need to talk to him,' Bobby had explained. Alex knew that meant 'talk to him about the case.' Zach didn't even know Lynn Bishop, what insight could he offer Bobby that she couldn't?<p>

Mike got into the car with her and said, "Just like old times huh?"

"I suppose." she said disinterestedly as she started the engine.

Mike watched her for a minute. "So Alex, glad to have your partner back?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said pulling up behind Zach, ready to follow him to the interstate.

"Was I that bad as a partner?" Alex looked at him sharply and Mike knew he needn't have asked. "You know I'm just busting your chops, Alex."

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I'll tell you anyway. You were a good partner, Mike, thanks."

They rode along in silence for a while before Alex said, "What do you suppose Bobby needed to talk to Zach about?"

"I thought it had to do with the case." Mike surmised.

"But Zach doesn't know Bishop."

"You're forgetting, Zach is a keen profiler too with all that psycho-analytical experience of his. Goren is probably just getting some insight."

"Yeah. You know until I met Bobby, I must admit, I never cared WHY a perp did what he did, I just wanted to make sure we caught him, you know?

"Yup. We're old school cops you and me, all about chasing down leads. Those two egg-heads chase down Freudian slips." Alex chuckled, and Mike continued, "How well did you know Bishop? You ever get the feeling she'd do something like this?"

"We only talked a few times. One time she asked how I could put up with Bobby, as arrogant as he was. She mostly seemed harried. All I ever noticed was her frustration at trying to keep up with him. Sometimes I got the impression he was making an effort to prove to Captain Deakins that he didn't need a temporary partner; that he could solve all the cases by himself."

"Hmm. Well, I never met her, but the way you put it, I can see a little bit of a motive here…at lease for going after Bobby, but not you."

"Then why all the surveillance and the tail up here, etc, etc.?"

"Well, it could be a very brilliant plan actually. If you want to hit a target, there are only a few things you can actually control, so to be successful you have to be certain you know exactly where the target is when you are ready to strike. Bishop kept an eye on you, and knew everywhere you went, but she couldn't know where you would go, but that didn't matter, because as long as she knew where you were, it was almost a guarantee where Goren would go. AND, that everyone's attention would be focused on protecting you.

"Wow, that really is brilliant. I'm impressed, Mike.

"Oh well, just applying the wisdom of an old mentor."

"Maybe we should call Bobby and let him know we think he's the target."

"I don't think he's in any danger right now." Alex glanced at him as Mike continued, "I'd bet money that Bishop high tailed it outa dodge first chance she got after she left the Livingston's. She has to know she made too many mistakes, left too many clues behind. Where better to lay low than the city? She could hide in plain sight down there." Alex seemed skeptical. "Ok, I'll text him." After sending the text message Mike put away his cell and watched Alex for a minute.

Alex could feel him watching her. "Alright Mike, what is it? Something on your mind?"

"Are we ever going to have that second date?" He could tell by her silence that was probably a 'no.'

"Oh, that. No, I don't think so.

"It's Goren right?" Alex didn't answer. "How long have you been 'together,' since before I asked you out?"

"What? No. I would have told you.

"Good. Because I'd hate to think you'd been stringing me along all this time."

When she looked at him, Mike was smiling. "Yeah right, keeping you on the back burner in case it didn't work out." She teased. "Seriously though, there's never been anything between us, until Monday, well late Sunday…."

"After our date?"

"In fact, I think it's because you made him jealous."

"Damn! If I had known…I wish I HAD kissed you goodnight. You would have forgotten all about Goren."

Alex laughed, "Nah, it would have been like kissing your sister!"

"I wouldn't know. I never kissed my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"A couple, half sisters. Stop changing the subject…. Anyway, you won't have me to string along much longer!" Mike pulled a business card out of his pocket and held it up.

Alex glanced at it and saw the Sheriff's star logo. "Oh. That wouldn't be Sheriff Bailey's card would it?"

"Yep. She handed it to me and said, 'Give me a call next time you're in town, or even if your not.' "

"Gonna call her?"

"Yes I am." Mike said and put the card back in his pocket."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Zach said. "Truly a women scorned. Meaningless sex, AND an unfavorable review to Major Case."<p>

"Well, I didn't intend the sex to be meaningless or the review to be 'unfavorable.' I was just being honest. She needed more field experience, that's all I said in the report.

"You know what a 'Not recommended for' does to a person's career? All I can ask is 'what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was young, impatient…used to working with Eames. I never had to coddle her. She had no problem keeping up. I guess I compared Bishop to her."

"Did you try and mentor Bishop at all, teach her anything?"

"I suppose I thought anyone that made it to Major Case would be past the learning stage."

"And you've never mentioned any of this to Alex, or anyone?"

"No. It never came up. I mean, I think she asked me after she got back how I liked working with Bishop, and I just said it was 'tolerable.' or something."

"Are you sure she doesn't know? Because something compelled Mike to send that text."

"Its possible she heard something from someone who heard from someone who heard from Bishop. Women talk, don't they? She and I have never discussed it."

"Well, you need to discuss it with her now, if she hears as a result of this case, well…it won't be good."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I am here, and not riding with her. I didn't want to talk about it on the drive home, and she'll know something's up."

"Never a good idea to piss off the driver on a road trip." Zach agreed.

"So when we get to 1PP we have to try and convince Hannah to let us focus on researching what Bishop has been up to for the last eight years, while I go to medical. Then later, I can talk to Alex alone, someplace she'll be comfortable, and explain things to her."

"Considering your news only explains the 'why' and doesn't really get us any closer to catching Bishop, it should be easy to keep everyone's attention on Bishop's history after Major Case."

"Good. Thanks. You don't mind if I try and get a little sleep do you?" Bobby asked, feeling the drag of having only about 2 hours of sleep in the last 24.

"Not at all." Zach assured, and turned on the radio, knowing the low decible of the jazz music would probably not bother Bobby, but it would help him to focus his thought on the case as he drove.

* * *

><p>"Ok then, while you two are focusing on Bishop's record," Hannah said to Zach and Mike, "I'm going to line up a safe house for Goren and Eames."<p>

"Bishop's gonna know all our safe houses, probably has someone on the inside…" Mike said.

"That's why I am calling in a favor at the Federal Building. I'll let you know later when and where. In the meantime, make sure when Goren gets back from medical you two stick close to him and Eames till you get them to the safe house for the night.

* * *

><p>The safe house was a nice four bedroom in a walled compound in the Great Kills area of Staten Island. There was onsite perimeter security so no reason for Zach and Mike to stick around after the four detectives did a walkthrough of the interior. Now Alex and Bobby watched as Mike and Zach got into their car and drove away. Alex put her hand in Bobby's. The unexpected physical contact surprised Bobby and he looked at Alex. "Well, it's not home. But it's not a cheap motel either." He said, the hint of a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.<p>

Alex grinned. Bobby's playful nature had been buried beneath an almost unremitting blanket of despair since his mother's death, and all that had followed, so she had wondered if he could ever be truly happy again. Now it was of great comfort to feel she was an integral part of his healing process. "And we have a lot more than 3 hours before our ride arrives in the morning."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her. She brought her arms around him, sliding her hands beneath his coat. Then her stomach began to growl and she moved away slightly. "Hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Starving actually."

"To be honest, so am I. Lets go check out the kitchen." They hung their coats on the hall-tree and left their bags in the entry as they went to look for food. The kitchen was as well stocked as Hannah had said it would be so they spent the next hour putting together a tasty spaghetti dinner complete with salad and garlic bread.

As they ate it was clear that Alex wanted to discuss the details of the case and Bobby managed to divert the topic away from specifics three times before Alex said, "I know you well enough Bobby to know you're holding back. You know something you're not telling me."

Bobby set down his fork and sitting back in his chair sighed before saying, "You're right. There's something you need to know, but I was just waiting for the right time to talk to you about it."

"And when would that be?" She set down her own fork now.

"I was hoping we could talk after dinner, maybe have a bottle of wine or something,

"Oh this is bad isn't it? Enough that you want to get me drunk before you tell me."

"Ok, you want it straight, right now, before we finish dinner?" Bobby asked.

"You know I prefer directness, Bobby."

Bobby looked at Alex for a minute, wishing he could think of a tactful way to say it, but then just said, "I slept with Bishop when we were working together…it might have something to do with her apparent vendetta."

"You were that bad, were you?" Alex said flippantly.

Bobby bit his lip. He was torn between feeling insulted and laughing. "Very funny." He said at last. He knew Alex used sarcasm and wit to cover a gamut of emotions, and he decided to just continue. "What I mean is that it didn't end well between us. She accused me of 'using' her. And, when I didn't recommend her for a permanent position with Major Case she said I did it to just get rid of her."

"I think I do need that drink now." Alex said and got up and went to the wine rack to pick out a bottle. She handed it and a corkscrew to Bobby, and went to the cupboard to get two glasses. As she watched Bobby pour the wine into the glasses she asked, "DID you 'use' her Bobby?"

"What? No! Come on, you know I'm not like that." He set the bottle down. "It just happened." When Alex didn't say anything he continued. "I treated her like shit Alex. I was constantly criticizing her, and comparing her to you. So one day after we closed a case I said something that was pretty hurtful, I guess. I decided later to invite her for a drink so I could apologize. I don't know why she even agreed to it. I was pretty sure she hated me, but she met me at a bar in her neighborhood. After I apologized we just kept talking, and drinking, way too much. When I walked her back to her place she invited me up, and well…that's how it happened."

"How long did it last?"

"I ended it the day you had your Baby." He looked away, staring into the burgundy colored wine in his glass, remembering that day. That was it, he realized, that was the day he knew he was in love with Alex.


	29. CCTV

Alex studied Bobby for a moment. She was disappointed to learn of this serious lapse in judgment from him, but she couldn't be mad at him. He'd gotten drunk with the wrong person, simple as that. Odds were that Bishop had made all the overtures and that he had regretted it the next day, but tried to do the right thing by dating her for a while so she wouldn't feel used. That was the sort of thing the 'Bobby' she knew might do. In all honesty Alex didn't want to know the gritty details, and preferred to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Bobby, it was a mistake, and it happened a long time ago. It is possible that it contributed to whatever sent Bishop over the edge, but a stable person doesn't commit to a life of crime and intrigue because of a failed romance."

Bobby looked at Alex. He felt a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was a relief to find her as practically minded now as before he had confessed his love for her. He had half expected their relationship to change that favored characteristic in her personality. "I just wish I had talked to you back then, I could have used your advice."

"You could have used MY advice? Advice for the lovelorn?"

Bobby smiled now, "No, I don't mean about that, I mean my assessment of her. It seemed to me even then that she was a little emotionally immature, or unstable. It was one of the reason's I didn't give her a recommendation, but I also thought my judgment might have been confused by our affair, and I decided against mentioning it."

"And now it has come back to haunt you. What was it Sister Amelia had said to me back in Sunday school when I was a kid…? 'Be sure your sins will find you out young lady!' " Alex got up and began to clean up their plates. She took them to the sink and began to scrape the left over food into the garbage disposal; "Anyway Bobby, you could never have foreseen this…" she began.

She hadn't realized he had gotten up from the table and now he had come up behind her and was putting his arms around her waist, hugging her back against him. He leaned down, his cheek against her hair and said in a quiet voice, "Alex, what did I ever do to deserve having you in my life?"

As she put the dishes down and turned around in his arms, she said, "I don't know, a lifetime of servitude to your family?" And not waiting for a response from him she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was sensuous and lingering. For once since that first fated kiss in Bobby's apartment, neither of them felt the pressure to express 10 years of pent up desire in one stolen moment of intimacy. In all of Alex's fantasies Bobby had been the sort of gentle, deliberate lover apparently only found in Harlequin Romance novels. Now in real life he embodied just that as he slowly slid his hands over her back, then down to her waist, he moved his mouth to her neck, running the tip of his tongue slowly up to her earlobe as he worked her blouse out of the waist of her slacks. Alex ran her hands up and over Bobby's chest, mindful of the wound, and began to unbutton his shirt. Bobby lifted his head and looked down at what she was doing. She looked up at him and he smiled. Then he saw her look past him. "Camera." She said simply.

He turned and followed the direction of her gaze. "Damn. I thought they were just at the doors and windows."

"Think they are also in the bedrooms?" Bobby didn't answer but she could tell by his expression that he did. "If you bring our bags up stairs, I'll finish the dishes." She said.

He put his arms back around her and hugged her to him. "How about we take care of the dishes together, then go upstairs together." They did just that and when they went up stairs they found a single security camera had been placed in each of the rooms, high up in a corner opposite the door. "Well, at least there aren't any in the bathrooms." Bobby said.

They put their bags in adjoining rooms then went back down stairs to watch TV. "Want some more of that wine?" Bobby asked.

"That stuff was awful; aged in 'Safe House Winery' barrels behind the Seven-Eleven. But I think I saw some beer in the fridge. Will you be taking the pain killers?"

"No, I am not feeling that bad. It only hurts if I put strain on the wounds. You pick something on the TV and I'll get the beer.

When Bobby came back, Alex snuggled up on the couch with him. Finding nothing else of particular interest she left the TV on the Travel channel, on a program showcasing Castles in Great Britain. It wouldn't have mattered what channel she left it on though, since they stayed mostly focused on each other. After a couple of sips of beer they put their bottles on the coffee table and kissed, their hands exploring. "I feel like a teenager on your parents couch." Bobby said.

"More like on Hannah's couch." She nuzzled Bobby's neck.

"Mmmm...uh, yeah…he better not decide to drop by…then again, I'm not sure I'd care if he did." His hand under her blouse now, he ran it softly up her back.

Alex brought her lips back to his as she shifted around to run her own hand over his chest again. Then sitting up somewhat she said, "I wish we could just go upstairs…."

"Lets go ahead. I promise I'll behave. I just want to hold you."

"Famous last words. It's not you, it's me. I want to do much more than 'just hold you.' But I am not interested in entertaining the guards in the CCTV shack." She smiled and he pulled her down for another kiss.

After the deep and passionate kiss, Bobby said, "Lets just stay here on the couch. It's far too uncomfortable to do anything other than make out."

"Yeah." She sighed in agreement and put her head on his chest and listened to his heart. He gently stroked her hair and caressed the small of her back as she absently toyed with the hairs that curled just over his ear.

"Alex, thanks for not being mad or judgmental about, uhm…'the Bishop mistake.' " Bobby said quietly.

"We all make mistakes Bobby. What do you know of my past?" She lifted her head again and looked at him.

"Good point." He admitted. Come to think of it he knew very little of her personal life. She was surprisingly adept at separating her social life from work. "Wanna tell me about your past mistakes?"

"No. Just keep thinking I am perfect." She nuzzled his neck again, placing small kisses on his collarbone and up to the corner of his jaw line and then tracing the tip of her tongue over his ear.

"Oh yeah, you're perfect…and if you keep that up its not going to matter how uncomfortable this couch is…." He put his hands under her arms and held her as he shifted to his side and then gathered her to him. He kissed her then, another lingering kiss, just long enough to leave her wanting more as he then urged her to roll around and face away from him. "Now watch TV, and relax, and I'll rub your back and you try and sleep."

"Oh alright." She said relenting. Alex settled her head on the pillow he had curved his arm under, taking hold of his hand, she tried to do as he said and relax. It was hard to concentrate on the beautiful Castles of the U.K. while Bobby rubbed her back so she closed her eyes and thought about him; not about how much she wanted him, but on the comforting knowledge that he'd still be there when she woke up. She must have been exhausted because it worked, and Alex drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sometime in the night Alex woke up. The TV was off and the only light came in through the windows from the full moon high in the night sky. She rolled over and burrowed into Bobby's embrace, putting her arms around him, breathing in the scent of him and closing her eyes, drifting back into contented sleep.

Bobby awakened before dawn, as was his habit. It took a moment for him to realize he wasn't dreaming and that Alex was really asleep in his arms. He stared into the dimly lit room, trying to remain as still as possible so as not to disturb her. He thought about Alex's quote from Sister Amelia, 'Be sure your sins will find you out…' It had bothered him at first. Alex had always been good at bringing to light his serious mistakes when he made them, not letting him ignore them, making him face up to them, then helping him to find a way to undue the damage done. But this time he couldn't regret this mistake. Not now, when he was realizing that it might have been the catalyst that had finally brought them together. After Dr. Gyson had cleared him fit for full duty, they had fallen into their same comfortable but unfulfilling routine.

They might have gone on that way forever if not for being sent on a wild goose chase after Councilman Riggs. They had both been forced to face the very real possibility of loosing the other. It was also true that his mistake had put them in some danger. Of course he didn't care for himself, but for Alex. There was never a time when he wouldn't move heaven and earth to protect her. Now, it was imperative that he bring this 'game' Bishop was playing to a quick and decisive end. Hannah had tasked them specifically with tracing her work history since leaving Major Case, not an easy thing to do with the NYPD databases inaccessible. It would have to be done on foot, precinct to precinct. Yesterday Mike had told Bobby of his theory about Bishop watching Alex only to get to him. Today he was going to have to separate himself from Alex. She wasn't going to like it. In fact he didn't much like the thought of it himself. But it had to be done, because he had some leads of his own he wanted to chase down. He would have to orchestrate another partner switch.

The dawning light of the rising sun had slowly begun to light the room and Bobby looked down at Alex. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, and so beautiful. He gently brushed the hair back from her face. She stirred slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, then whispered, "Alex, sweetheart, time to wake up." She stirred again, this time rolling back slightly and opening her eyes.

She smiled sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He replied, then leaned down and kissed her lightly, not certain she'd care much for the taste of morning breath.

Alex buried her face in his shoulder again. "Gosh I must look dreadful." She said, her voice muffled against him.

He moved her away from he so he could look at her and said, "You're beautiful in the morning…remember when I came to the hospital right after you gave birth? Yeah, you looked pretty rough then…." He was grinning, trying not to laugh.

"Ah geez Bobby, thanks for reminding me!" She pushed away from him and sat up with her back to him.

His hand on her shoulder kept her from getting up from the couch. "Alex, you can't leave me." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I can't move. I'm all stiff from sleeping on this couch. I need your help."

She narrowed her eyes. "Hmm. Serves you right for that last remark!"

That familiar 'lost puppy dog' expression came over him and he said, "I'm sorry." But she could see he was still fighting to keep from smiling.

Alex stood up and turned around, "Ok, give me your hand." She helped him up. He really had been stiff. She could see actual pain in eyes as he pulled himself up with her help. Now sitting at the edge of the couch he rubbed his leg over the place where the wound was. She reached down and picked up the leg brace he had taken off the night before, and helped him put it on, then helped him to his feet. Together they went upstairs and took their bags to the two separate bathrooms to get ready for the day.

Afterward, as they finished breakfast, there was a brief knock at the front door and then they heard Hannah call from the entry, "Hello, ready to go?" He walked into the kitchen as Alex got up from the table and began to collect their dishes. "Well, isn't this cozy?" Hannah said.

Alex set a coffee cup on the table. "Have a seat Captain." She poured coffee into it, then freshened hers and Bobby's cups. "It'll take a minute to clean up the dishes. You might as well get comfortable."


	30. The Bishop Conundrum

Bobby sat in an unmarked sedan outside a block of tract houses in Queens. "Ok, I'll be listening, and watching. Just take it slow."

Falacci got out of the car and walked about 100 feet up the block then crossed the street before walking past a couple of houses and turning up the sidewalk of a light blue, vinyl sided 2 story.

* * *

><p>Alex and Mike entered the Captain's office of the 3-5. She stood up and extended a hand, first to Alex then to Mike, "Captain Chrisman, glad to meet you." She indicated the chairs before her desk, "Have a seat."<p>

"Thanks for meeting with us. I'm sure you're busy Captain, so we'll get right to it." Alex started, "Were you able to find Detective Bishop's old file?"

"Right here." Chrisman said, opening a folder on her desk. "Let's see, uhm, transferred from Major Case January 04, to our Homicide division. Partnered with Detective Mark Murphy…" She looked at some notes that were written on a legal pad next to the file. "He had a mediocre detective record, lots of conflicts with his first partner. Lost his second partner in a firefight. IAD investigated reports that police had fired first but all involved were cleared." She looked back at the record. "OK, Bishop's quarterly assessments were promising...at first. She brought Murphy's arrest rate up to 80%. Hmmmm… near the end of the second year of their partnership they respond to a crime scene where Murphy ends up shooting a kid, Levan Drake. Bishop corroborates Murphy's story that Drake pulled a weapon on them. Humph, IAD clears Murphy again…. Ah, here we go, not long after that, Bishop gets picked up for a gig with Narcotics. Oh wait, this is interesting. This says they requested separate assignments."

"So Bishop didn't come back to the 3-5?" Mike asked.

"Nope that was it." The Captain handed the record across the desk to him.

"What happened to Detective Murphy?" Alex asked.

"He transferred over to Manhattan South a couple years ago."

* * *

><p>At Narcotics they met with Lt. Jon Marcum, "So you're not IAD, but you are investigating Detective Bishop?" He asked uncertain.<p>

Mike and Alex exchanged looks. In addition to being an inconveniently slow process, going from division to division to ask questions about Bishop put them at risk of running into one or more of her allies. Mike handed Bishop's badge to the Lieutenant. "We believe this is hers, and are concerned she may be in some peril." He said.

"Hmm, can't even see all the numbers. Sure it's hers?"

"We have eliminated the other detectives in the 6000 series." Alex informed.

"Well, if this is hers, she didn't lose it. We took it from her when we transferred her over to the 1-1."

"Really? And the badge went back to the lock box at 1PP? Can you tell us the circumstances?

"Sure, on her first op with us she blew it. Nearly got her handler killed. One of the dealers for the drug-lord we were after caught her cavorting with someone he recognized as a Homicide detective out of Manhattan North that he'd had a run in with. Then he followed her to a meet with her contact. It got ugly but they caught the dealer and brought him in. Since there was no way of knowing whom the dealer might have contacted before they caught him, we had to pull her off the street. Bishop denied that she'd met with any detective, so we watched her pretty closely while she was on six week paid suspension. When we thought she was sufficiently reprimanded we brought her back. We were really hurting for detectives back then, so couldn't really afford to just let her go without a second chance. We put her on a corner in the Bowery… I mean pale and skinny as she was, we figured she made a believable junkie. She seemed to do ok for about six months, then she pops positive for coke on a random urinalysis. She had a believable story about it being a one-time thing, life or death situation. That was it. Took away her badge. Chief put her on 6 months unpaid suspension. Tell you the truth, I was glad to be rid of her."

"You know where she ended up?" Mike asked.

"Yep, the 1-1. Walking the beat…all the way back to the beginning for her. Guess the Captain felt sorry for her, because he recommended her for rehab in his final report, said he believed as a law enforcement officer she could still be an asset to NYPD."

* * *

><p>"Bishop? We cut her loose over a year ago. She's not even with NYPD anymore." Captain Glenda Jackson told Alex and Mike as she led them into her office. "What's she done now?"<p>

Again Mike produced the shield with the bullet hole. "We think maybe someone is impersonating her." He told her, still not certain who they could trust.

"She didn't work out as a patrol officer?" Alex asked.

"At first I thought she was doing really well. I remember doing her check-in brief. I thought it was a shame she was back in the uniform. I had read her jacket, saw she had made it all the way to Major Case, must have some redeemable qualities. Most of the detectives around here never get out of Homicide. Though she seemed a little desperate, maybe a little neurotic, I thought it was just residual from the demotion. She said all she wanted was a chance to prove herself, whether it was writing traffic tickets or responding to domestics. After her first year things just seemed to go down hill. It was little things at first, harassment charges, excessive force, then evolved into unnecessary discharge of her weapon, extortion, evidence tampering, bearing false witness. Interestingly enough she was very popular here at the precinct. Had many friends, seemed to get along with everyone ok. I called back to her old assignments and they confirmed she was popular amongst her peers. Only problems aside from the obvious involved the occasional disrespect issues with her superiors. In any case, she got off pretty lightly in my opinion, was allowed to resign, no charges ever pressed against her. Last I heard she was applying at the Transit Authority. Probably in a subway station somewhere taking tokens. Any other questions detectives?"

"You familiar with a Detective Mark Murphy?" Mike queried.

"Yeah, he's on a Task Force here in Manhattan South. Not sure where he is or what he's up to, but," She reached into a drawer and pulled out a sticky notepad and wrote on it. "Here's the team leaders name and number."

* * *

><p>Alex and Mike were unable to reach the Task Force at present as they were on assignment. On one hand they were glad because they were both a little tired of chasing down the bumpy career path of Lynn Bishop and could use the break. On the other hand they were very curious to hear what Detective Mark Murphy might be able to add to the Bishop story.<p>

"Look, Mike, I need to go by my place and pick up some clothes if I'm going to have to go back to the safe house again." Alex told him.

Mike pulled up in front of Alex's house. "We're supposed to stay together." He told her as she started to open the door.

"'I'll be fine Mike. Look around, there's nothing suspicious going on here. Go get Falacci." Alex got out of the vehicle and walked up the steps to her house. Mike watched until he saw her open the front door turn and wave then disappear inside before he drove away.

Alex caught movement out of the corner of her eye and reached for her weapon as she spun around and nearly found herself drawing down on Bobby for the second time in her career.

Bobby had his hands up, "Relax Alex, it's just me."

"Damn Bobby! You're supposed to be with Nola. What are you doing here?" She said, taking her hand off her weapon.

"I was hoping you were Bishop."

"Why would I be Bishop?"

"Because your house would be the perfect place for her to set a trap for us. I've been all through it, no sign any one has been here. But, now that you are here she might just make a move."

"You should have called and told me you'd be here.'

"I knew you'd want to come here, and I'm trying to keep you out of it."

"Well I'm in it now, again. So what's the plan?"

"No plan really, just an ambush; a waiting plan."

Alex moved over by the window and looked through the sheers. There was still nothing going on outside. "Well, I'm going to just act naturally then and go get the clothes I came here for."

Bobby watched as she went upstairs to her bedroom, and then went to check out in the back yard again. To his surprise and concern he saw a foot disappear over the edge of the back porch roof. He opened the kitchen door and moved quickly outside. He pulled himself up onto the rail and grabbing the trellis and the support post climbed up onto the low roof. "Hey!" he said and the trespasser turned. She moved to the side. Bobby stayed low but matched her movement.

"Outa the way mister!" She said and tried to move past him. He caught her arm and ducked under a swing of her free hand then caught her up in a hold as she spun. In a frantic effort to escape she pushed back against him causing Bobby to loose his balance on the slanted roof. "Teresa!" the perp called out and unable to fight gravity, with Bobby still holding onto her they fell back and together rolled off the roof for about an eight foot drop, landing with a solid thud onto the ground. Taking the brunt of the fall, thoroughly winded, and his still sensitive wounds screaming, Bobby rolled and pinned her to the ground, grabbing for his cuffs.

Upstairs Alex fought against the choke hold of another female intruder. "Teresa" apparently, had been behind her bedroom door when she entered her room. Teresa had to have known Alex would have some hand to hand combat training, but did not seem to be prepared when she stomped her foot, causing Teresa to reflexively loosen her choke hold so that while grasping Teresa's wrist with both hands Alex was then able to turn into the hold while pulling Teresa's arm up and over her head spinning Teresa into a reversal and pushing her face first into the wall while grabbing for her cuffs.

By the time Bobby got up stairs Alex had Teresa cuffed and kneeling facing the wall. "Thank goodness, you're alright Alex!" Bobby said as he entered her room. "Got another one cuffed to the porch rail out back." He looked at Teresa as he lifted her to her feet. "You look familiar." He said, and she rolled her eyes. Alex called for a patrol unit to come and pick up the two intruders, with instructions to bring them to Major Case at One Police Plaza.

* * *

><p>Out in front of Alex's house, Mike rolled up in the SUV with Nola as the Patrol unit drove away with the two new suspects. Alex and Bobby looked up as Mike and Nola approached from across the street.<p>

"You BASTARD!" Nola came at Bobby fists clenched, right hand cocked to take a swing. At the same moment and in perfect synchronization, Bobby stepped back defensively, Alex stepped in front of him protectively and Mike grabbed Nola around the middle, lifting her bodily and swinging her around and away from Bobby, arms flailing as she struggled against him.

"Falacci! Falacci!" Mike said as with surprising quickness he captured her right arm under his left, grasping her tightly against him, knowing it would be a lot harder for her to hit him this way.

"Logan, dammit! Let me go!" She growled threateningly.

Mike leaned in close and, very quietly so only she could hear, said, "He's in love..."

Nola stopped struggling but remained tense enough that Mike did not release her, "What?"

"AND he's got a crazy woman stalking him," Mike continued softly, "This is not someone else's crime scene, not some other victim, he and Alex are the victims, they ARE the case…he's not in his right mind, gonna do stupid things, make dumb decisions. Cut him some slack."

Nola relaxed, looked past Mike to Alex and Bobby then back at Mike, "Ok." she said as Mike slowly eased his hold on her. "But you agree, he owes me 'big time' for this."

"Yes, he owes you, I'll see to it personally he makes this up to you, later. Right now lets just focus on the case." When he saw that Nola was no longer threatening, he turned and they both moved back toward Alex and Bobby, who hadn't moved.

"That was a shit thing to do Goren!" Nola said, calmer but still angry.

"I needed to draw Bishop out…" He began.

"Stop!" Alex said, holding up her hands, "Someone please tell me what this is all about?"

"Mr. Lone Wolf over there ditched me in freaking' 'Podunk Queens,' knocking on the door of some alleged relatives of Bishop's."

Alex looked back at Bobby, an expression of incensed disbelief on her face, "You abandoned your partner?"

Her tone was quiet and reproving and Bobby knew he was in real trouble. "I'm sorry." He said lamely to Nola, the words sounding inadequate even to him. "Bishop is not going to make a move if the four of us are always pal-ing around together."

No one said anything for a minute, then Mike said. "I think he's right. This cat and mouse stuff is getting old."

"Well we did just grab two more of Bishop's accomplices." Bobby defended his logic.

"Alright, we'll sort this out later, lets go put those two under the hot lamps and see if they crack." Alex said, taking charge and took the SUV keys from Mike. "Come on." she said in general and the four detectives headed back to 1PP.


	31. Set Up

Happy Holidays!

Sorry for short chapter. Am trying very hard to get more on paper for New Years! May you all have safe and festive New Years celebrations!

Sincerely,

Victoria Stewart

* * *

><p>As the four detectives entered the squad room Hannah approached with two folders. He handed one to Bobby and Alex and the other to Mike and Nola.<p>

"Ah." Alex and Bobby said together as they looked inside the folder. Then looked at each other.

"So you recognize her?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Teresa Randolph. Daughter of Terry Randolph." Alex said switching folders with Mike, and looking inside.

"We put her mother on death row about nine years ago." Bobby elaborated. "And this must be her sister, Tanya."

"Death row? What'd she do?" Nola asked.

"Ex cop that killed at least six people, four of them juveniles, two of which were small children." They could hear the derision in Alex's voice.

"Well, they are in interrogation." Hannah said.

Bobby and Alex went into the room with Teresa, while Mike and Nola went into the other room with Tanya. The arrangement didn't last long since in addition to an intense loathing for Bobby and Alex, Teresa had a particular dislike for men in general. Conversely Tanya seemed as though she wanted to confide something to Mike then she'd look at Nola and insist she had nothing to say.

The detectives met in the observation room with Hannah. "Well, Falacci, get in there with Teresa and try and bond with her. Mike, keep working on Tanya. And remember, what we're after is anything they can tell us about Bishop. All we have on the Randolph's right now is criminal trespassing and assault on police officers, so I'm willing to deal to get to Bishop. Keep that in mind." Hannah told them.

Nola entered the interrogation room with Teresa Randolph. Teresa looked up. "You a cop?"

"Yes."

"You don't look like a cop."

"You don't look like a criminal, but you broke into a cop's house and assaulted her. That makes you a criminal. I put criminals in jail. That makes me a cop."

"When do I get my phone call?"

"When you answer my questions."

"So ask."

"Why'd you break into Detective Eames House?"

"I didn't know…"

Nola sat in the seat across from Teresa, "Come on, she put your mother on death row, you know whose house you were in!"

"So what if I did…"

* * *

><p>In the observation room Hannah said to Alex and Bobby, "Ok, You guys have this. I'll be in my office."<p>

Bobby glanced at Alex. She stood watching Mike's interrogation, arms folded, not at all receptive to conversation. He turned off the speaker to Nola's interrogation, and reached past Alex to turn on the speaker for Mike's.

* * *

><p>"Look Tanya, it all boils down to this: The DA doesn't want to put you and your sister in prison. You're young; you have your whole lives ahead of you." Mike was saying.<p>

"So you're going to let us go?" Tanya sounded hopeful.

"Not exactly, but I think we can make a deal. What can you tell me about Ex-Detective Lynn Bishop?"

"Ex-Detective? She had a badge. I mean I didn't really see her face. She was talking to my sister, and I saw her flash a badge. I thought that lady cop was her…." Tanya glanced towards the door.

"That lady cop is my partner, "Detective Falacci. Why did you think that was Bishop?"

"Like I said, she didn't talk to me, I was…uhm... the lookout, I guess. I didn't really see her face, and she had red hair like your partner."

"Did you hear anything she said to Teresa?" Mike asked.

"No. But after she left Terry said we had a way to get back at them cops for what they did to Mama."

"What were you supposed to do after you broke into the house?"

"We was just gonna trash the place. Then we was supposed to go to that other cops house, that big guy that threw me off the roof, and trash his place too. Can't I sue him for police brutality or something?"

" 'Threw' you off the roof, Tanya? Really?"

Tanya looked away. Whatever she was, she wasn't very good at lying. "I guess not. Still, he coulda killed me!"

"Ok, we'll talk about that later. After you trashed the Detective's homes, what were you supposed to do?"

"Terry said we'd meet up with that ex-cop, and she was gonna pay us a lot of money, so we could get outa the Projects and go someplace nice, like Florida."

"When and where were you supposed meet?" Mike asked.

"At midnight, by the mosaic behind Grant's Tomb." Tanya replied.

* * *

><p>"So," Hannah said looking at his Detectives, "I'm thinking Bishop will not be there tonight. She was probably watching the whole thing, saw the Randolph's get arrested."<p>

"No, I think we could make this work," Mike said. "We arraign them, let them out on bail, and follow them… Teresa wants that money, she'll try and get it."

Bobby raised a hand to interrupt, "This whole thing is a set up." Everyone looked at him. "Bishop wants us at Grant's Tomb, laying down the 'dragnet.' She had to know the Randolph's would be caught. Teresa didn't crack, but she wasn't at all concerned about Tanya's interrogation. She wanted Tanya to tell us about the meet."

"Then what do you propose?" Hannah asked.

"You're not going to like it…."

Everyone exchanged looks. "Ok." Hannah insisted, "Who has ever liked one of your ideas Goren? Let us have it."

"The only way we are going to draw Bishop out is with bait."

"Not gonna happen." Hannah said.

"Captain…."

"Drop it Goren." Hannah glanced at his watch. Then looked at everyone in turn, "Now the four of you have an half hour to come up with a BETTER idea!" Then he ushered them out of his office and into the bullpen.


	32. Grant's Tomb

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

TS :-)

* * *

><p>Bobby, Alex, Mike, and Nola sat at their desks contemplating their options. Bobby though, wasn't trying to think of an alternative plan. As far as he was concerned there was no alternative plan. Since he would never entertain the idea of using Alex as bait, the only thing Bobby had to do was to figure out how to convince everyone his plan was the only option. He looked around at the others. Mike was leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. Nola was absently biting the pinky nail of one hand while drumming the fingers of her other hand on the desk, scowling at her blank computer screen. Alex, to his surprise, was looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably but did not break eye contact. She glanced in the direction of the elevators, then back at Bobby. He tilted his head and gave a slight nod.<p>

Alex stood up, "Come on Bobby, buy me cup of coffee."

Mike sat up and Nola paused in her nail biting to look over at them. "We'll just wait here." She said noting Alex had left the SUV keys on the desk, so they weren't trying to go rogue on her and Mike and take on Bishop solo.

Once on the elevator Alex started to speak. "Let me just say what I have to say Bobby, then you can say whatever you like, ok?" Bobby nodded and she continued. "I am not angry about you ditching Nola, though I agree it was 'a shit thing to do,' that's between the two of you, but I am concerned. There is no doubt in my mind that you'd do the same thing to me if you thought it was in my best interests or to keep me safe. But there is something you have to understand; we are highly trained, highly skilled detectives, and you cannot continue always trying to protect the people around you from whatever fate has in store for them."

Bobby had a million responses formulating in his head but didn't dare interrupt. So Alex continued, "We are a team, you and I, we with Mike and Nola. When we are assigned together, we are most effective when we operate as a team, and not as individuals, and the events at the Rt. 17 breakdown should be enough proof of that. If it had been either of us alone one of us would be dead." She stepped off the elevator and turned toward the cafeteria. Bobby walked patiently beside her as she stopped just outside the entryway and wound up her monologue with a question, "What I need to know right here, right now, once and for all time to come; Are you going to work WITH the team from here out, no exceptions?"

"But Alex, I…."

She held up a hand, "This is a 'yes' or 'no' only question Bobby, that's it, no discussion, or logic, or excuses. And your answer, either way, effects not just the immediate future, but the long term too."

This had to be the hardest question Bobby ever had to answer. Nothing for him was 'yes' or 'no,' there were always extenuating circumstances. But he knew this was one of those times in life when he had to make a compromise. Once he gave Alex an answer, then she'd be open to discussing his logic, even if she'd never agree with it. "Then, yes." He said simply.

Alex's whole countenance softened as she accepted his answer and said, "Good, then while you're buying me that coffee you can tell me what kind of plan you have in mind for tonight."

* * *

><p>Mike and Nola were leaning forward across their desks toward one another as they spoke quietly, "I think if we all snuck out and just headed for Grant's Tomb, Hannah would never notice…" Nola was saying when they saw Alex and Bobby approaching, Bobby holding a carrying tray of coffees, including one in his hand. They had gotten a coffee for Hannah as well.<p>

Mike and Nola sat back as Bobby set a cup of coffee in front of Nola. She narrowed her eyes at him again as she looked up, "It's going to take more than cafeteria coffee to make up for this morning!"

"I know. A truce?" Seeing it was prepared just as she liked, he had remembered from this morning, she nodded reluctantly.

"OK," Mike said as he checked under the lid of the coffee he had taken from the tray, "Our time is up, and other than sneaking out on the Captain we've got nothing."

"Well, we have a better idea than that." Alex said glancing at Bobby.

"It was her idea, actually." Bobby said.

"Well let's hear it already!" Nola insisted.

"I only thought of it because you told me Mike, that your new girlfriend was with Albany PD before she became a K-9 officer with the County Sheriff's…." Alex said, hoping Mike would be ok with the idea.

"Hey, I haven't even called her; she's not my girlfriend yet, and she left the PD for the K-9 position because she wants to work with rescue dogs, not be a cop." Mike put his coffee down and looked around at the others, "So what's plan 'B'?"

"Sneak out, I guess." Alex said.

"Look Mike, give her a call. After all the time she has put into this case already, she just might like to be in on the takedown." Bobby said.

"You have to decide now Mike, if we are going to make it before the midnight deadline." Alex added.

"Fine. But first I need to know in what capacity she will be involved, then I'll call her and let her decide."

* * *

><p>"That's brilliant!" Captain Joseph Hannah had said, proud of his detectives for their ingenuity. He had known Goren was right about how to draw out Bishop but he had forced them to give him a safer alternative, and they had. Sheriff Clarissa Bailey and her K-9 would canvass the area for Bishop. Sgt. Shasta was already familiar with Bishops scent. It would be easy for him to pick it up in the park around Grant's Tomb. Once she confirmed Bishop was there, Bailey was done and S.W.A.T. and Major Case and whatever uniform support they had could move in and round up Bishop!<p>

It was 11:37pm and Captain Hannah sat in the mobile command center near the corner of Broadway and W. 122nd St. listening to the chatter of the various units involved. Sheriff Bailey had Sgt. Shasta 'undercover' in a 'Guide Dog' vest, while she wore dark sunglasses, and a wool winter overcoat and strolled past the monument of Grant's Tomb in the direction of the mosaic sculptures. Mike, dressed as a homeless man in a ragged trench coat lay on a bench across the street in Sakura park, while Nola dressed as a 'bag lady' with associated grocery cart rifled through a nearby garbage bin. Bobby and Alex were close by in Riverside Church, ready to respond immediately as needed. Lastly, a few highly recognizable 'unmarked' police vehicles parked on either side of the monument to conspicuously perpetrate that they had fallen into Bishop's trap of following the Randolph sisters to the 'meet.'

Bailey and Shasta were on their second pass of the mosaic sculptures when Shasta reacted with his 'passive' signal by sitting. She had told Hannah and the other team leaders how they would know when Shasta picked up on Bishop's scent. Her earpiece came alive with activity. The 'spotter' (a sharp shooter with a high powered scope) alerted everyone of Shasta's reaction. Team leaders began passing orders. Bailey, her heart beginning to race, forced herself to act naturally by NOT looking around for Bishop, she was supposed to be blind after all, so simply leaned over to pet Shasta saying, "Come on it's late, do your 'business' so we can go home…."

Her part in this 'op' over now, she straightened up, turned toward the street, and froze. In front of her was a tallish woman with swaths of red hair escaping at random angles from under a large, rainbow colored, knit hat. "Kind of late to be walking the dog, don't you think?" The woman said.

Bailey's heart pounded in her chest. Not used to 'undercover ops' she wasn't sure how to react. Should she go for her service revolver, hidden beneath her coat? "I uh, he has the runs… got into the trash…." she said, panic rising in her throat. Even under the dark glasses it was obvious she was looking up at Bishop in a very non-blind way.

The women made a slight movement of her wrist and Bailey saw the light of a street lamp glint off the blade of a very large Marine Ka-Bar fighting knife. "Bishop…she's got a knife." Bailey said her voice going out over the net in a panicked whisper as she started to step back.

Bishop moved quickly, grabbing at Bailey's coat collar and spinning her around with unexpected force to pull her back into a choke hold, the knife blade at Bailey's throat. Shasta's undercover 'Guide Dog' harness prevented the dog from protecting his handler in the way he'd been trained, and he let out a half yelp, half bark in alarm, struggling to get free.

"Bishop! FREEZE!" Mike called from several feet behind them, his weapon trained on Bishop.

Bishop spun around dragging Bailey and a hapless Shasta around with her. "Stay back!" She shouted sounding a little hysterical, her knife hand trembling at Bailey's throat.

"Don't move." Nola said in a firm, calm voice from behind, her service pistol digging into Bishop's spine.

Bishop drew the knife around in a slashing motion as she released Bailey who dropped to her knees, grabbing at her neck where the tip of the Ka-Bar had cut her. The blade sliced open the front of Nola's ragged, green parka as she staggered back in surprise, barely steady on her feet before Bishop jabbed forward stabbing the blade deep into the folds of poly-fill and nylon. Nola fell the rest of the way back as Bishop stumbled over her and took off at a run. Alex had come through the trees, weapon drawn, just in time to see Bishop run and took off after her, reporting her actions over the net before shouting "Bishop, STOP!" As she ran she holstered her weapon and began to gain on Bishop.

Mike dropped down on one knee between Bailey and Nola, his concern torn between them. Seeing Nola starting to get up, Mike turned toward Bailey. Shasta nuzzled at Baileys hand, licking at the blood that seeped between her fingers. Bobby arrived then, and began attending to Nola, "We've got officers down here, northeast corner of the monument," He said into his radio. "Mike! Go help Alex." He told him, his own leg wound preventing him from doing so.

"I'm ok. Go!" Bailey said to Mike. He got up and ran in the direction Bishop had gone.

"Clear the net!" Mike said into his wire to stop the chatter from the other units. "Alex, what's your 20?"

"Just passing the Tennis courts Mike, veering toward the river." All around patrol cars and S.W.A.T. units were moving in. Captain Hannah repeated several times that Bishop was not to be harmed, she was to be taken alive. No one was permitted to fire his or her weapon unless fired upon. Alex called to Bishop several times trying to convince her to stop running. She had caught up and was about to tackle her when Bishop must have sensed Alex's intent because she suddenly cut to her right, headed at top speed for the Henry Hudson Parkway. The parkway wouldn't be that busy at this hour, but Alex knew she needed to stop Bishop before she got there. Suddenly Mike crosscut Bishop in a surprise tackle that sent them both rolling through the grass. He struggled to contain her but she was fast and wiry and slipped his grip several times, kicking at him as she scrambled away and got to her feet. With an impressive quick draw action Bishop produced a gun from beneath her coat and gripping it with both hands aimed it at Mike.

"BISHOP NO!" Alex yelled, drawing her weapon. "Bishop…. Lynn, you don't want to do this." Alex said trying to diffuse the situation. Patrol cars and various police and S.W.A.T. units surrounded the area, but stayed cautiously back. The Mobile Command vehicle came to a halt at the curb and Hannah got out, but waited near it. "See Lynn, it's over, lay down your weapon." Alex coaxed.

"NO!" Bishop said, "It's not over." The gun trembled in her shaky hands. "It's not over until you're over!" She turned the weapon toward Alex.

Alex took a slow steady breath and with careful movements lowered her weapon, then re-holstered it. Behind Bishop at the curb another patrol car had pulled into place and Bobby got out of the passenger side. Quickly assessing the situation he called out, "Bishop."

Bishop recognized his voice and glanced over her shoulder at him. She saw Mike move, and trained the weapon on him again. Then she looked quickly at Alex. "Nobody move!" she said and then put the muzzle of the gun to her temple, "NOBODY MOVE!" She shouted hysterical, turning frantically to try to look at them all at once. Finally she closed her eyes and screamed. Mike lunged forward, grabbing for the gun, his fingers folding around the barrel just as it went off. The recoil caused the gun to fly out of their hands even as Bishop collapsed into Mike's arms.

Stunned by Bishop's action, his hand burning in pain, Mike slowly lowered her to the ground and pressed his good hand over her bleeding head wound as he continued to cradle her. He looked up as everyone gathered around them but deafened by the gun blast, he had no idea what was being said. The Major Case Captain and detectives stayed by Mike and Bishop until EMTs arrived and took over the scene, then rushed Bishop, clinging at the brink of life, to the nearest emergency room. Mike refused medical attention at the scene, but went with the others to the same emergency room to see how Nola and Bailey were doing, and allowed himself to be examined and treated for blown ear-drum, and burns on the palm of his right hand.


	33. Exquisite Pain

The hours spent in the hospital were an erratic undertaking of information gathering and preliminary report writing. Nola's bulletproof vest had spared her from critical injury but Bishop had managed to get under it and left Nola with a wound deep enough that it cut through skin and fatty tissue and into her external oblique muscles. Stitched up and full of painkillers she was allowed to leave with her husband.

Bailey had earned a couple stitches too, but her wound was superficial. It had been after 2 A.M. when she was released and, with some coaxing, Mike had convinced her to stay at his place that night; he'd sleep on the couch, he promised. Shasta had taken to Mike so Bailey deeming Mike trustworthy, decided it was a better choice than a random hotel.

Bishop was still unconscious. Mike had successfully prevented her from firing the bullet into her brain, so it had only grazed her skull, but the concussion from the blast had knocked her out. Only time and test results would determine when and if she would regain consciousness, but the doctors were confident there had been no permanent damage, and were therefore hopeful she'd recover fully, eventually.

It was nearly 3 A.M. Saturday morning, when Alex and Bobby arrived at his apartment. He turned the dead bolt locking the door, and then began removing his coat. He hung it on a hook before taking Alex's coat as she handed it to him and hung it on the hook next to his. Alex moved into the living room and set her duffle bag next to the recliner.

"I need a shower." Bobby said. He still had blood on him that had soaked through his clothing as he had rendered first aid to Nola and Sheriff Bailey.

"Yeah, me too." Alex said, still feeling the sweat from her 100-yard dash running down Bishop.

"You go first, in case the hot water runs out." He said, hoping she hadn't been planning on making up the sofa bed.

Alex fought the urge to suggest they share the shower; certain his leg wound would hinder such an experience. "Ok." She agreed, picking up her duffle and heading for the bathroom. Closing the door, Alex pulled off her sweater, and took off her boots, then pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the cold-water tap. She reached over to the hot water to turn it on but it wouldn't budge. She got a hold of it with both hands but still couldn't turn it. Sitting on the edge of the tub to get better leverage she tried again. This was ridiculous. She spent many hours in the gym to maintain her physical fitness, a habit started at an early age when one of her brothers had called her a 'weak little girl.' She decided on one more try. Alex didn't want to ask Bobby for help, that would just make her feel like a 'weak little girl' again but she simply could not turn the knob. "Bobby." she called out shutting off the cold water.

Bobby was in his kitchen. He had opened the bottle of 2007 vintage Luce Della Vite Luce, imported Cabernet Sauvignon that he had been saving for a special occasion. He smelled the cork. It had matured nicely, so he poured two glasses, then sat down at the table, and ran his hands through his hair. He was surprised at how nervous he felt at the prospect of being with Alex tonight. He looked up when he heard her call. 'Hm, maybe she needs help washing her back' he thought to himself, smiling. He got up from the table and went into the other room and knocked at the bathroom door saying, "Alex?"

"Yeah, come in." She called, standing up as Bobby entered.

He was a little disappointed she was still dressed, obviously not needing him to wash her back. But just the same, she looked good in that turtleneck pullover. "Oh." He said realizing the problem before she could tell him. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I had to close the flow valve adjustor in that faucet and tighten the handle; it was leaking badly the other night." He moved toward the tub. "I didn't know how long I'd be in Roscoe so I didn't want to leave it running." He reached over her to the top of the medicine cabinet and grabbed the screwdriver he had put there over two nights ago.

Seated on the edge of the tub next to him, Alex leaned forward to watch as he began to loosen the retainer screw. As he did so, the faucet began leak a solid stream of water. "Well, I'll have to replace the washers eventually, but it should be alright now…" He began as Alex reached past him to test it out and turned the knob. Water gushed out, spraying in every direction, drenching them both about the head and shoulders. Bobby grabbed for the faucet with one hand, jabbing the screwdriver into the general area of the retaining screw, twisting both until the water stopped. He rubbed a hand across his face, and turned to look at Alex who had stood up. He grinned at her and then laughed, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? " He said with mock accusation.

She looked at him, still astonished. Then her expression softened into a smile and she said an ironic "yeah" as she shook her still dripping wet hands.

Bobby left the screwdriver on the edge of the tub as he stood up, and then reached out to gently brush a lock of soaked hair behind her ear before reaching for a towel. Holding it in both hands he draped it over her wet hair then gently tousled. Alex grinned up at him, enjoying his attentiveness. He brought the towel down to her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. It seemed like forever ago since he'd last kissed her, though it had been less than 24 hrs.

As she returned his kiss, Alex brought her hands up to his shoulders briefly, before bringing her right hand down his chest to the nearest button on his shirt and began unfastening, suddenly very eager to feel the warmth of his bare skin.

Bobby must have been feeling something similar. He had gathered the hem of her turtleneck and thermal shirts in his hands, and then moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "We've got to get you out of these wet clothes."

Alex giggled at the tired old cliché' as she brought her arms up and let him pull the shirts over her head then toss them aside, revealing her satiny, mauve brassiere, a view she hindered as she moved her hands back to the task of unbuttoning his shirt. Eager to please he helped her out by raising his hands up and undoing the buttons at his wrists. Alex pushed the shirt off over his shoulders then he pulled his undershirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor.

She reached out and gingerly touched the reddish area around Bobby's chest wound. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little." he said and leaned down to kiss her.

She leaned away though and touched a large purple bruise that spread across his upper arm at his left shoulder, "What's that?"

"I don't know." He said honestly, and honestly not caring leaned down to kiss her again reaching his hands around behind to unfasten her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders as his fingertips caressed her silky soft skin and the bra dropped to the floor between them. He moved his lips to the curve of her neck as he placed one hand at the small of her back while with the other he cupped one breast, exciting the nipple with his thumb. He moved his kisses ever lower, then with the tip of his tongue he traced a circle around the nipple of her other breast before completely covering it with his mouth.

Alex gasped in pleasure, burying her fingers into his damp hair, wanting to both hold his head in place and move it away as the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. He brought his lips back to hers and pulled her against him as he kissed her deeply, "Bobby…" She whispered after a moment, "Shower." She really needed a shower, and she wasn't enthusiastic about Nola's blood on him. "Maybe we should shower at my place." She offered not really wanting to go.

"I'll make it work." He said releasing her and turning away. He picked up the screwdriver and turned on the cold-water tap before lifting the flow diverter lever causing the water to come out of the showerhead instead of the faucet. Then he loosened the screw and turned the hot water tap, which still leaked but did not spray everywhere now that the water had been diverted to the showerhead. Straightening up, he turned back to Alex. He could hardly take his eyes off her semi nakedness. How many times over the years had he undressed her with his eyes? "Want me to leave now?" He asked, his confidence wavering slightly.

Her answer was to move toward him and put her hands at his waist, smiling suggestively up at him as she began to undo his belt she said, "Who'd wash my back if you leave?"

He grinned. Had she read his mind? "Oh, ok. Well, a man's gotta do, what man's gotta do." He relented and reached for the button on her jeans.

They kissed sensuously and caressed affectionately, exploring with their hands as they removed one another's remaining clothing. The shower caused wafts of steam to billow around them as they embraced. Bobby drew her against him, delighting in the feel of her breasts against his bare body. Alex moved her lips to kiss his neck, then shoulder, then chest, toying briefly with a nipple as she started to move lower, her hands trailing down to hips.

She moved back slightly to look at his impressive erection. He was as large as she had imagined he might be. "Mmm Bobby…" She began as she started to move one hand around his hip.

"No! Alex…" He grabbed her wrist. "I'll blow if you touch me right now. Give me a minute."

"Ok." She turned around as he eased his hold on her wrist and let her hand slide into his to lead him into the shower. She stepped under the water and took the soap from the tray, and handed it to him. "Time to wash my back then."

Bobby rubbed the soap between his hands to create lather, then starting at her shoulders he rubbed the soap bar and foamy lather over her back and down to her waist, over her buttocks and around to her front where with one hand he lathered her patch of curly pubic hair while bringing the other hand up and ran the bar of soap between her breasts before letting it slip from his hand to lather her lavishly. Alex had poured shampoo into her hands and as she leaned back against him brought her hands up and lathered it into his hair.

Bobby turned her around and reached for the shampoo. Alex put her hands on his hips and moved to him sliding her slippery body against his and kissing him on the neck. He paused in shampooing her hair as he moaned deeply. "Alex… mmm… time to rinse." He said urging her gently under the shower before switching places to rinse himself. Shutting off the water he got out and grabbed one of the towels, holding it up for Alex and wrapping it around her as she stepped into it, then grabbed the other towel for himself.

They smiled and laughed, kissed and caressed as they dried one another, moving as they did slowly but deliberately toward the bedroom. They stopped beside the bed only long enough to pull the covers back and get beneath them, eager to at last consummate their love. Bobby rolled over, pulling Alex on top of him as they kissed. He ran his hands down her back and over her buttocks.

Alex pushed herself up straddling him and ran her hands over his chest. "Can I touch you now?" She asked, moving her hands down his ribs.

But he didn't answer right away. Instead he pulled her back down for another kiss. And rolling to his side, bringing her with him he said, "Not with your hands." Then kissed her again as he rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs, moving slowly into her.

Alex tensed at the feel of him going into her and dug her nails into his back. "Oh… yes… Bobby…." She said breathlessly, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned. He'd had women complain.

"No. Don't stop. You feel so good. Bobby, I love you."

"I love you too, Alex." He replied breathless, kissing her as he moved his hips, stopping momentarily to calm himself. Alex was close; he could feel the sensations. Just a few moments more… he began to move slowly again.

Alex felt her body responding to Bobby. No man had ever been able to satisfy her in the missionary position, but there was no denying this, she was climaxing. She arched into him, "More Bobby, more."

Bobby felt her muscles constricting around him; he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to now. He pressed into her harder, faster, until he came more intensely than he'd ever had. Every muscle in his body contracted, his wounds screamed in protest, and he thought he was going to black out from the intense combination of pain and pleasure. As the tremors subsided he collapsed on her, burying his face in the pillow and breathing heavily.

Alex held him, gently stroking his hair. She too was still breathing heavily. He lifted his head and looked down at her. She moved her hand to his face, her fingers scratching at the stubble of his beard as she looked into his eyes. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time. Bobby had shifted off her as they kissed, and now lay on his side embracing her as if he'd never let go. Slowly, their kisses and caresses subsided and they simply held one another until they simultaneously drifted off into the most peaceful sleep of their lives.


	34. Rock of Gibraltar

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

Thank you for your infinite patience. No excuses this time, just the busyness of life. I hope you think this chapter has been worth the wait. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Tori :-)

* * *

><p>Alex shivered, huddling under the scratchy wool blanket by the campfire next to Bobby. She was so cold. Why was she so cold? She could feel Bobby next to her…but he was cold too. She turned to look, then screamed! It wasn't Bobby; it was a dead man. Half his head was missing in a gory mess. She tried to get away but something stopped her. She screamed and struggled against it. "No! No!" She said fighting to move, to get away, "NO!" A familiar voice, from far away, was calling her name…alex…alex….<p>

"ALEX!" Bobby said. She struggled against him but he held fast to her shoulders, "Alex, wake up!"

She awakened with a start, her eyes opening suddenly, and he eased his hold on her. Alex stared up at Bobby, unknowing, uncomprehending. Fighting through sleep fog to figure out who he was, where she was, what was real. "Bobby!" She said suddenly and he gathered her into an embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm here. You're safe, Alex, I'm right here. It's ok." He consoled, holding her and stroking her hair.

"It was so real Bobby, so real…." She continued to shiver and Bobby reached down to pull the blankets up and around her.

"It's not real. It's just a dream…."

"But I couldn't find you. It wasn't you with me, it was that vagrant, the one I killed, he was there with me, at the campfire. God Bobby, it was so real"

"Shhh, it's over, Ok? I'm here now and you're safe." He continued to hold her, rubbing her back and arms to try to warm her and stop the shivering, uncertain if it was cold or residual nightmare adrenaline. "Relax, ok? Try and relax and go back to sleep."

"I can't. I don't want to sleep. He'll be there. I can't go back to sleep." She stared over his shoulder, her eyes wide, concentrating on the reality of the draperies, and the windows in the far wall, things that she knew were real, "I don't want to sleep." She repeated in a whisper.

"Ok, just relax, just close your eyes and think of how this feels." He rubbed her back through the blankets, a gentle, rhythmic stroking, intended to relax and warm her. "Just think of me holding you Alex. You're safe here. Ok? You're safe.

Her eyelids were getting heavy, his soft voice as soothing as his hands rubbing her back and stroking her hair, "Can't sleep… have to stay awake…." She said drowsily, feeling herself drifting back to sleep. She started suddenly and tried to sit up, "No, no! He'll be there!" She was saying, trying to move away.

Again Bobby held fast, keeping her in his embrace, close and warm. Bringing her with him as he lay back against the pillows. "No Alex, I'll be right here. I'll be with you in your dreams, and when you wake up, I'll still be right here. It's ok. You're safe." He felt her beginning to relax again and continued even softer, "You're safe Alex, safe… safe… sleep now, and be safe…." He continued into a whisper, repeating the word 'safe' like a mantra.

When he was certain she was finally relaxed, Bobby began to relax too, and continued softly rubbing her back. He couldn't help but think about Alex's recurring nightmare. Maybe now he could convince her to go talk to Dr. Gyson. Alex had to realize this was not normal for her. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. No one knew better than Bobby how much trauma Alex had kept bottled up inside over the years. The 'Randolph' case was the perfect example. It had been one of their earliest cases together and he had always marveled at the incredibly stoic and detached manner in which she had pointed out the bodies of the two small children Randolph had so callously smothered in their beds. At the time Alex's 'professionalism' had impressed Bobby, but now, well, he realized he should have seen just how unnatural a reaction it was.

What had she endured in the years before they had met that she could react so unemotionally? It had to be something more than the wall she had constructed after the death of her husband, to protect her heart from such pain. Just in the years they had worked together she had been through the wringer: Being kidnapped and half tortured; killing a man on the courthouse steps in front of his family; even re-living the trauma of Joe's death when Bobby had been prompted to re-investigate Joe's murder. She had always managed to stay strong and emotionally stable, covering for him and 'having his back,' watching him suffer while Bobby himself endured his own personal drama's. Since he had known her, Alex had been the quintessential 'Rock of Gibraltar.' It made perfect sense that she would eventually start to crumble. She needed help, and soon, or she might just loose it all together.

Bobby glanced at the windows; the rising sun began to light the dawn sky. They couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours yet. He needed sleep. Barely ten days had gone by since he'd been shot. His body needed rest to finish healing. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on sleeping. It seldom worked, but he had to sleep. He thought about Alex sleeping in his arms… bad idea, thinking of her was not going to help him sleep. He began to think about what a long day they'd had, how little sleep he'd had in the last few days. He concentrated on how tired his body felt, thought about how he would feel if the phone rang and Hannah was calling them in. It was starting to work. Bobby's mind began to realize how exhausted it was, and he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came to Alex adrift on a slow swelling tide of sensory languor. His scent. The warmth of his body, the soothing sound of his sleepy breathing, coaxed her eyes open to the sight of his razor-stubbled jaw line. Sighing lazily, she closed them again, re-opening them to re-experience the calming comfort, the reality of Bobby's solid presence. She smiled inwardly, blissfully, feeling blessed.<p>

Tilting her chin slightly, she looked past Bobby to the windows; judging by the shadows on the buildings it, must be afternoon. She tried to move as carefully as possible so as not to disturb him, but her efforts were futile; Bobby was a notoriously light sleeper.

"Where are you going?" He whispered drowsily.

"Bathroom."

"Coming right back?"

"Yes." She assured him, and slid out of bed, grabbing one of the towels from the night before, and wrapping it around her as she left the room.

When Alex returned she saw that Bobby had not moved, thinking he might be asleep again, she climbed carefully back into bed. He was awake. He brought his arm around her drawing her into his embrace. His hand went to the fold of the towel she still wore and slowly, but deliberately, he removed it and tossed it aside.

Alex giggled quietly and placed a light kiss on his cheek, the tip of his nose, his forehead, before moving back down to his jaw, then neck, then shoulder. She stopped. Sitting back she looked at the large purple bruise she had seen before their shower. She touched it.

"Ow! What was that?" Bobby said flinching, and at last opening his eyes to look at her.

"You tell me. I asked you about it last night, remember?"

He lifted his head and twisted his arm around to look at his shoulder. "Oh, that must be from when I fell off the roof…."

"FELL OFF THE ROOF! When did you fall off a roof?" She asked incredulous.

"When I was apprehending Tanya Randolph."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just never came up." Her expression was reproving. "Well it's not as if I did it on purpose."

Alex relaxed. "I'm sorry." She said settling back into his embrace. "It's been a remarkably dangerous couple of weeks."

"Yeah… but I promise, I wont fall off any more roofs."

"Or get shot anymore." She added.

"Or get shot anymore."

"Or abandon your partner."

"I promise, I will never abandon you… but Falacci gets on my nerves sometimes, I might abandon her again."

"You don't mean that!" She started to sit up.

Bobby grinned. "I don't mean that." He cupped her face in his hands and drew her back for a kiss.

Settling against him, returning his kiss, she slid her hand over his chest and along his side, delighting in the feel of his skin, his nicely padded muscles, and the heat that emanated from him. She thrilled at the feel of Bobby's hands moving caressingly over her back as she moved her lips to his neck then drew the tip of her tongue along his collar bone. Bobby brought one hand back up, tangling his fingers in her hair as Alex continued her caresses, surprising him as, with a feather-light touch, she ran her finger tips along the length of his erection.

Bobby caught his breath at the unexpected sensation, "Alex…." He whispered.

"You excite quickly." She spoke softly, continuing to kiss his neck.

"It's you. You excite me. Your skin, so soft, your body so supple… mmmm…."

"And this excites me." She said wrapping her fingers around his shaft, and moving her hand slowly down it. "So big. So hard… mmmm…." Bobby closed his eyes, holding his breath and Alex lifted her head to watch his reaction as she drew her fingers lightly back to the tip.

He could withstand her tantalizing touch no longer; she could bring him to the brink faster than any women ever had and he decided it was time to take control before she spoiled his plans to prove how much 'staying power' he had. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pressed her back to her side of the bed, while he leaned down to distract her with a kiss. One hand on her thigh now, Bobby brought her leg up over his hip. Then lifting his head he said, "You know I don't 'give it up for free. You have to earn it…."

"Oh really?" Alex said re-asserting herself and moving him back against his pillows. He didn't resist; ultimately he was hers to do with as she pleased. "I have spent the last ten years 'earning it.' " She told him.

He allowed her to dominate him for a little while longer before saying, "Then I guess it's time I pay up." Bobby was enjoying this game immensely.

He took hold of her and with little effort rolled her back to her pillows, his turn to dominate. He captured her wrists over her head in one hand while he brushed the fingertips of his other hand in a torturously slow caress over her body. Alex moved against him in response, making soft sounds of pleasure as Bobby teased her, kissing lower and lower, kissing each of her breasts sensuously before exciting the nipples with his tongue then continuing lower, kissing her ribs, her belly button, and a spot just inside her hipbone. Bringing his hand up behind her knee he bent her leg and kissed along her thigh.

"Mmmm Bobby, please…." Alex whispered squirming and trying to get her hands free. "You're torturing me…." He shifted back up to place a sultry kiss on her lips and let go of her wrists. Alex wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, pulling his body against her, before suddenly pushing him onto his back and sitting up to straddle him. "I'm ready to collect now!" Bobby pushed himself up on his elbows then brought one arm around her waist as Alex lowered herself slowly onto him, closing her eyes, throwing her head back, saying breathlessly, "Ahhhhh, yes…this is what I want," as she felt him sliding into her, filling her completely. She opened her eyes and leaned in to kiss him hungrily, erotically.

Both arms around her now Bobby held her in place, not ready for her to move just yet. But Alex's fiery kiss, her hands ravishing his hair, the feel of her tightly around him, quivering with anticipated pleasure, was more than he could take. He lifted and shifted her around back onto the pillows and began to move, slowly at first, kissing passionately. Alex matched his rhythm, moving her hips with his as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. She clung to him, her body betraying her as vibrations of pleasure radiated through her muscles, releasing her breath in short bursts, her nails digging into his back. Bobby felt Alex's release wash over him, and let go his own intense orgasm, groaning deeply, his muscles shuddering with spasms of ecstasy until he collapsed, exhausted, sliding slowly to one side, afraid of crushing Alex. But Alex held fast to him, not letting him move too far, losing herself in the gentle kisses he placed along her shoulder, and the intimate sensation of his strong, naked body against hers, never wanting to let him out of her arms.

From the other room came the distinctly different sounds of both their cell phones ringing.


	35. Svengali

Svengali

From Wikipedia

"The word "svengali", has come to be used as a common noun referring to a person who, with evil intent, controls another person by persuasion or deceit. The Svengali may use pseudo-kindness and manipulation to get the other person to turn over their autonomy."

* * *

><p>A familiar sound from far away urged Mike to wakefulness. It sounded a lot like the ringing of his cell phone, but it was coming from inside a tunnel. Why was his cell phone in a tunnel? His body begged him to ignore the dream of his ringing cell phone. He was so relaxed, comforted by the feel of a warm body against him… WARM BODY? Mike's eyes opened and he struggled through exhaustion to comprehend his surroundings. He recognized his living room, and the uncomfortable stiffness he associated with waking up on his own couch.<p>

Next Mike saw Bailey's black hair and vaguely remembered offering his hospitality, what he didn't remember was how she ended up spooning with him on the couch. The ringing cell phone called out to him again, from the tunnel somewhere above his head. He lifted his arm off Bailey and reached over his head to the end table next to his couch. Picking up the cell he squinted at the caller ID with tired eyes. Hannah. 'Damn.' He thought as he pressed the answer key.

A muffled voice spoke to him. The words were garbled and incomprehensible. "What? I can't hear you, I can't understand what you're saying." He said to the muffled voice.

A small hand reached back and Bailey shifted around as she took the phone from Mike. "Hello? This is Sheriff Bailey." She said into the phone as Mike watched her. "Ok, I'll tell him." She said and hung up, putting the cell phone back on the end table, then looked up at Mike.

"Good morning." He said, the corners of his mouth tilting up in an uncertain smile.

"Hi." she said, as she moved to sit up. "That was Captain Hannah. He said Detective Mark Murphy had finally been contacted and would be coming by 1PP this afternoon. He said you need to get there soon as possible, and that he's calling in Goren and Eames too."

"Thanks." Mike said, then uncertain of what else to say asked, "Sleep well?"

She smiled. "Yes. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Mike wasn't sure if she meant at his apartment, or on the couch with him. He vaguely remembered making up his bed with clean sheets, with her help since pain and bandages hindered one of his hands. Then he had taken a pillow and grabbing a blanket out of his linen closet had gone to the couch, alone. When had she joined him? He was in his boxer briefs and an undershirt. She was wearing what looked like Sheriffs department issue thermal leggings and shirt, and she looked very good in them.

"I hope you don't mind me sharing your couch." She said, glancing shyly away.

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

"I don't know, maybe I invaded your personal space or something."

Mike smiled broadly now. "I don't have 'personal space,' but feel free to invade it any time."

She smiled, and Mike sat up. "Will you stay the weekend?" He asked. "It shouldn't take long to interview Murphy. Then tonight I can take you out and show you the town."

Bailey looked at him for a moment: Though it hadn't been her intention to 'test' him at all, Mike had passed the test of Shasta; he had passed the test of chivalry; now was her chance to find out if he could pass the 'first date' test. "Yeah, I'd like that." she said.

Mike grinned now, feeling almost giddy as a schoolboy. He stood up and Shasta, who'd been lying on the floor next to the couch, sat up looking at him expectantly, he patted Shasta's head and said to Bailey, "Hey, I need to take a shower and get over to 1PP, but there's coffee, and plenty of food in the fridge. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back as soon as possible." Then he compulsively planted a kiss on top her head and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Alex, Bobby, and Mike, met in Hannah's office with Detective Mark Murphy. "Lynn? I haven't seen her in over a year." Murphy said.<p>

"You sure she hasn't been in touch recently? Maybe in the last month or so; not so much as a phone call?" Hannah asked.

"Look Captain, I heard all about your dragnet op from the Desk Sergeant when he gave me the message that Major Case was looking for me. Bishop was my partner, but that was a long time ago. If I could tell you anything pertinent to your investigation, I would. As it is, this is a waste of our time, because I have nothing else to say."

"You had a relationship with her when you were at the 3-5 together. When did that end?" Alex asked.

Murphy narrowed his eyes at her. "What makes you say that?"

"That's why you requested separate assignments. You were still seeing each other when she was assigned to Narcotics. Your indiscretions blew her cover and nearly got some cops killed." Alex continued.

"Am I under investigation here? Because if so, I'm not saying anything without my 'Rep' being present."

"So you're not denying the relationship?" Mike said.

Detective Murphy stood up. "OK, we're done here." Bobby stepped in front of the door and held up a hand. Scrawny little Mark Murphy wasn't going anywhere until Captain Hannah said so. Murphy sank back into his chair.

Bobby moved away from the door to keep Murphy from feeling trapped and more defensive. Then he pulled a chair around toward Mark's chair and sat down. "Look Detective, we aren't trying to take good cops off the streets here. We're trying to help one of our own, someone who has gone astray, someone hanging on the brink of life because of a few bad decisions. Maybe she couldn't see she had any other options, maybe she felt betrayed, and alone; abandoned…."

"You're blaming _me_?" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm saying you know Bishop, maybe you could help her out here." Bobby replied calmly.

"What? I'm not her keeper. She screwed up her life, I don't need her bringing me down with her!"

Bobby stared at Murphy a moment, his jaw set, then slowly stood up and moved his chair away. Mike and Alex glanced at one another, tensing. They recognized that look in Bobby's eyes. In Alex's experience 'that look' preceded an angry outburst of one kind or another. Bobby had little tolerance for people that took advantage of, or exploited, the weak and vulnerable. And if Bishop was as unstable as she had seemed at Major Case, then she was weak and vulnerable by the time she met Murphy.

Taking full advantage of his height, Bobby turned to face Murphy, and leaning down intimidating said, "Detective. Lynn Bishop is in ICU in a hospital uptown fighting for her life right now. You're telling me you don't care about that? You might be the one person left who can help us help her." Mike and Alex were relieved…apparently Bobby's sessions with Dr. Gyson had paid off.

"And why would I risk my career and help her?"

"Maybe because she helped you once." Alex stood and moved to lean on the corner of Hannah's desk. "Once, when you shot teenager Levan Drake…Didn't she back you up? Wasn't she there for you? What are we going to find if we re-open that case?"

"What?" Murphy started threateningly toward Alex. Was he crazy? In addition to Bobby shoving Murphy back into his chair, Hannah and Mike had also gotten to their feet.

"Alright Detective Murphy, here's the deal." Hannah said coming around from behind his desk. Alex, Bobby, and Mike, all moved to various positions around the perimeter of the office. They hadn't intended the interview with Murphy to be an interrogation, but it was obvious now that he was a very unscrupulous individual. "You will fully cooperate or you will come under investigation. I understand that you don't like the idea of incriminating yourself, but we are willing to deal. You don't have to say anything without the presence of legal counsel, if that's what you want. But I believe it would be in your best interest to cooperate either way.

* * *

><p>While Alex called Nola to check on her condition and update her on the 'Detective Mark Murphy developments,' Mike asked Bobby if he had a minute. They walked out of the Major Case bullpen and down the hall, where Mike stopped at a window and glanced out at the view.<p>

"What's on your mind Mike?" Bobby prompted.

"Look, I was wondering if you and Alex would be interested in coming out to dinner with Sheriff Bailey and me tonight?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows, and putting his hands in his pockets, looked around. It was late Saturday afternoon so the hall was fairly empty. "Like a date?"

"You know, a few cops getting together over dinner to discuss the case."

"Where?"

"Barbetta, on 46th."

Bobby smiled. "Mike, cops don't get together at _Barbetta_ to talk shop!"

"Look, I want to break the ice with Bailey you know, but I want to impress her too."

"You could start by calling her 'Clarissa.' I'm sure all the guys she works with call her 'Bailey.'" Mike shrugged in agreement. "So she spent the night at your place and the 'ice' isn't broken yet?"

"We were on the couch and…."

"We?"

"Oh come on Bobby, stop busting my… and when's the last time you and Alex were out together anyway?"

"On a date? Never…. Alright Mike, we'll meet you in the parking garage, and let you know then."

"Sweet talk her into it Bobby, I've already made the reservations for four." Mike said as Bobby walked away, shaking his head ironically. Then Mike went to the elevators and down to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Alex, and Mike and Clarissa sat around a table at Barbetta, the oldest Italian restaurant in New York.<p>

"So Murphy manipulated Bishop into taking drugs, or gave her drugs so he _could_ manipulate her?" Clarissa asked.

"It seems," Alex answered, "Murphy keyed in on Bishops insecurities pretty quickly once she told him about her 'Major Case' woes."

"We don't have all the details yet, but Murphy has been corrupt for a while. When a cop like that gets a new partner he's got to break her in fast or risk getting the whistle blown on him." Mike added.

"And first thing he did was exploit nature and initiate an intimate relationship to get her emotionally involved. During that time he reveals his own coke habit and gets her hooked, a gateway drug for her, so she can't blow the whistle; she's as guilty as he is. Now they are on even ground and from there its one scam after another; shaking down dealers and junkies; extorting neighborhood bodegas and prostitutes, offering protection for a price." Bobby took a sip of his wine.

Alex continued, "All the while she is blaming every bad thing that happens to her on 'the elitists' at Major Case, and Murphy is feeding into that, probably getting her all worked up, and giving her ideas on how to get payback…specifically against Bobby, for his unflattering evaluation of her performance."

"And against you Alex, for the countless times I compared her to you." Bobby got that regretful look in his eye, and Alex could tell he was feeling responsible for Bishop's mental and emotional decline.

"Hey man it's not your fault." Mike tuned in immediately to Bobby's change of mood, even as Alex reached out and covered Bobby's hand with hers in a comforting gesture.

"No, I know. People like Bishop start on that trail early. There must have been signs of instability long before she got to Major Case." He took another sip of wine, and then refilled everyone's glasses before his own, and continuing said, "In the meantime, she's making connections all over NYPD, Manhattan North, Manhattan South. She probably paid close attention to the PBA Newsletter, and saw all the corrupt cops and city officials we took down and started networking some allies…in Evidence, in Forensics, in the court system, in IT…."

"So then she gets busted down, one failure after another and he dumps her, leaving her alone and strung out…" Bailey surmised, "…Still brainwashed by him to believe all her problems started as a result of her time at Major Case. She decides there is only one course of action, revenge. If she's going down, so are you."

The waiter approached and Mike asked for the check. The four law enforcers were pensive as they sipped their wines and contemplated their conversation.

The ringing of Bailey's cell phone interrupted the silence. "Yeah?" She said as she listened to the caller. "Wow, that's great news. No, I'm in the city. I can tell them in person. Ok, thanks." She hung up and looked at the NYPD detectives. "That was Trooper Hobbs. Trooper Tibbs came out of his coma tonight!"


	36. Therapy

Mike unlocked the door to his apartment. His mind raced with thoughts about how this date with Clarissa was going to end. She was staying at his place, but that didn't give him the right to assume they would sleep together tonight, even if they _had _awakened together that morning. He wanted to though, and knew he was at that crossroads where he could completely screw things up if he wasn't sensitive to what Clarissa wanted. He stepped aside as he pushed open his door and watched as Shasta wiggled excitedly from tail to nose in his greeting ritual with Clarissa.

"I'm going to have to take him for a walk." She said. And picked up Shasta's leash.

Mike held one of Clarissa's hands as she held the leash in her other and they strolled leisurely down the street. "So, is 'Bailey' your maiden name, or have you been married before?" He asked a question that had been on his mind since they'd met.

"You ask because 'Bailey' is not traditionally an Asian name?"

"I'm not trying to be ignorant here, you obviously don't look Irish, but I do know there is a large population of British in Hong Kong, you could be from there."

"Or," She countered, "My Irish grandfather married my Chinese grandmother and they had two children, first a red headed freckle faced daughter, and then a son with brown eyes and brown hair, who grew up and married a Chinese immigrant, and had me and my brother Quan."

"A fascinating story." Mike said smiling. "But is it true?"

"No, I'm adopted, but that's usually what everyone thinks, so I made up the story of my Irish grandfather! You are the first person who ever suggested I might be from Hong Kong. Very refreshing." She smiled

"Do you really have a brother named 'Quan'? " He continued.

"No. My brother's name is 'Steve.' He's older, the birth son of my parents."

"And would Steve approve of me?" Mike said stopping and turning to face Clarissa.

"I don't know," She said reaching up to touch the small patch of graying hair at his temple, "But I sure do."

Mike leaned down and kissed Clarissa, tentatively at first, but then she moved her hand around to lose her fingers in his hair, parting her lips, urging him into a deeper kiss. They kissed dreamily until Shasta nuzzled his way between them, forcing them apart.

Mike laughed, "Effective chaperone!"

"I'm sorry," She said, giggling as she reached down to move the intruding Shepherd.

"No problem. My partner does the same thing whenever I bring her on a date."

Clarissa laughed but said, "Don't make fun of your partner Mike, she saved my life."

Mike touched the small skin tone bandage on Clarissa's neck that covered her stitches. "I feel bad about asking you down here to help us on that op." He said sincerely.

Clarissa touched the gauss bandage on his hand, "Don't feel bad Mike, if it had been one of you in that park Bishop probably would have killed whoever it was. She hesitated because she didn't know who I was."

Mike took her hand and started walking back toward his apartment building. "You're probably right, but…."

"Say no more about it. We can't dwell on what might have happened; we are all ok. I'm ok, Nola will be ok, your hand will heal, your hearing will come back, and hopefully Bishop will wake up soon. Besides, we wouldn't have had this wonderful evening together if you hadn't invited me here."

Mike pulled her business card from the pocket of his coat, "See, I had every intention of calling you…but yeah, I was going to wait until after we caught Bishop to invite you to the city."

They went back up to his apartment and as Clarissa busied herself setting out food and water for Shasta, Mike opened two bottles of beer and put some pretzels in a bowl. He brought the beers and pretzels out and set them on the coffee table. "Sorry I don't have any wine and cheese."

"This is fine." She sat on the couch next to him, taking the beer he handed her. "How come you're not married?" She asked unexpectedly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied evasively.

"I asked you first." She took a long draw on her beer and watched him.

Mike didn't know how to answer that question, so guzzled down half his beer trying to think of what to say. Instead of saying anything though, he leaned over and kissed Clarissa again. As they kissed he set his beer on the table and took hers setting it on the table too, leaning her back against the pillow he'd left there that morning, and succeeding in distracting her from conversation.

Clarissa stopped him. "Wait Mike." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

Mike sat back slowly, "I'm sorry, I'll slow down."

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking… your bed is probably more comfortable…." There was that shy expression again….

Very alluring tactic he thought and smiling broadly said, "I thought you preferred the couch, since you were here this morning." But as he got up he took her hand and pulled her up with him.

"No." She said, "I just wanted some company, and you were out like a light…" But he leaned down and kissed her again, not really needing explanation, then led her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was 10 O'clock Sunday morning, and Alex stared across the room at Dr. Paula Gyson. Hers was a nicely decorated office, but a bit too Spartan for Alex's taste. The leather chairs were a color best described as a rusty shade of red. They were comfortable, but not designed for relaxation. The couch was upholstered in a complementary cream color cloth, and also designed more for function than comfort. She supposed Dr. Gyson did not want her patients getting so comfortable they'd stay past their scheduled hour. Alex didn't plan to be there that long.<p>

"I know your partner set this appointment up for you, but I am glad you agreed to come and see me." Dr. Gyson began, sensing her newest client was not likely to open up freely.

"I doubt I would have come here without his insistence, but since you agreed to see me on a Sunday I thought I should at least humor him." Alex clarified.

"You think this is a waste of time?"

"Yes." Alex answered simply.

"Bobby says you're experiencing a very lucid recurring nightmare." Dr. Gyson pressed on.

"I've had recurring dreams before. I am sure everyone has them from time to time."

"I read your record, case files, and the notes of your mandated counseling after your kidnapping. You mentioned dreaming of that incident a couple of times."

"It was not recurring though, just random nightmares, only a couple and with time went away, as I am sure this will."

"Without counseling?"

"Yes, especially since we are winding this case up. My mind will be focused on the next case and this dream will fade away." Alex said confidently.

"So you think it is this case that is causing this particular nightmare?"

"The nightmare is very specific to this case." Alex reasoned.

"Want to describe it to me?"

"Not really."

Dr. Gyson smiled, appeasing. "That's ok. It is not the nightmare that is the problem here, only a symptom of a condition triggered by a significant event; that being the case itself or something that happened during the case." Alex scowled skeptically, but said nothing in response, so she continued. "Let me tell you with complete certainty, that you need help. If not mine, then another therapist, a counselor from church if you prefer, or a psychoanalyst, but a professional at the very least. Detective Eames, as I have said I have read through your case files, and what we are dealing with here is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I'm not some war veteran!" Alex disagreed.

"Of course you are. You've been battling crime most of your life. I counsel members of the NYPD regularly for this, especially uniformed police. The real mystery here is how you have managed a career from Uniform Division through Homicide and Vice and into Major Case without experiencing something like this sooner. This case, compared to all the others I read about, was unlike any other MCS experience you have had. For the first time, you and your partner looked death square in the face, so to speak."

Alex stared at her hands in her lap as she digested Dr. Gyson's words. She did not want therapy; that implied weakness and an inability to cope, but she knew the Doctor was right. "Can't you prescribe some kind of 'self help' I can work on at home?"

"Sadly, no. You are going to have to be just as brave facing this obstacle as you are facing down the barrel of gun. I think you are quite capable, and I would like to help. So, can we talk about scheduling you for regular sessions?"

"Ok." Alex relented,

"There's one other thing here, Detective… Can I call you 'Alex?' It would be better if I can engage you as the woman you are and not the vocational title you hold, therapy goes more smoothly that way."

"Yeah sure."

"Good, thank you. I know you and Bobby have been partners a long time. I haven't seen him professionally for a few months now, but I know from our sessions that he holds you in high esteem. I also know from the case file that once again you were abducted, however briefly, and that he was wounded. In order to provide the most thorough treatment possible, I need to ask how you feel about him; what kind of relationship you have." Alex started to answer but Dr. Gyson stopped her, "Before you answer, know that I gleaned quite a bit from his description of your nightmare. He spoke of details that left me with the impression he had first hand experience."

Alex looked at Dr, Gyson, uncertain. It was one thing that Mike and Nola and even Nichols had all figured out hers and Bobby's feelings for one another, but to actually have to talk about it officially was quite another thing.

"You are not here by order of NYPD, so I am under no obligation to share any information of our sessions with your superiors, unless it concerns a matter of life or death." Dr. Gyson assured Alex.

"We are seeing each other outside of work, if that is what you mean." Alex said.

"Is it serious, or just casual right now?"

"Is this really necessary?" Alex asked, beginning to feel defensive again.

"No, Not right now. We can continue at your next session." Dr. Gyson went to her desk. "Lets schedule your appointments, and then you can go."

A short time later Alex left Gyson's office to find Bobby in the waiting room. He stood up and she went to him and put her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest.

Bobby held her. "It gets easier Alex." He said softly, then led her outside.


	37. Christmas Eve

Alex and Nola sat at a cafe in midtown warming up over eggnog lattes. "I'm really glad you came out shopping with me today." Nola remarked. "Nobody else in my family was willing to come out on Christmas Eve."

"With everything that has gone on in the last few weeks, who has had time to shop?" Alex reasoned.

"What's Bobby doing without you?"

"I'm not sure; he said he'd find some way to occupy himself."

"So, your first Christmas together…well, I mean as something other than 'partners.' Got anything special planned?"

"We're going to my father's place for dinner. The whole family is going to be there." Suddenly their cell phones rang.

As they hung up Nola said, "Damn! Bishop's got some timing. Christmas Eve, really?"

"Could be worse, she could have awakened on Christmas Day!" Alex started to collect her bags, and stood up picking up her coffee.

"I hope Hannah didn't call Logan back into town." Nola grabbed her bags and followed Alex from the cafe.

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped at the 1st floor and the doors slid apart. Bobby's face lit up as he saw Alex and Nola in the waiting elevator, just coming up from the garage level. "Hi." He said to Alex, glancing at Nola and the two Hospital staff in the back of the elevator chatting to one another. As he entered the elevator he leaned down and gave Alex a quick kiss.<p>

Nola grinned, "You two make such a… quaint couple." She said.

"How're your stitches?" Bobby asked, smiling about Nola's baited remark, and taking Alex's hand in his.

"Healing nicely, thanks. How are your bullet holes?"

"Well," Alex interjected, "Good to see you two getting along again."

"Only because he kept me from bleeding out after Bishop cut me." Nola confessed, sincerely grateful since she had been told by the EMTs he had probably saved her life.

As the elevator reached their floor Bobby let go of Alex's hand and the three detectives met Captain Hannah outside Bishop's ICU room. Bishop appeared to be asleep.

"You didn't recall Logan from Roscoe did you Captain?" Nola asked.

"No, not necessary, since he'll be back Monday." Hannah answered, "I think you should go in first Falacci. Bishop doesn't know you… unless she remembers trying to skewer you…. Best if you didn't let on you're with Major Case. See if you can gain her trust, get her to open up."

Nola nodded and entered Bishop's room. She hesitated at the foot of the bed then went around to the side. "Ms. Bishop?" She said.

Bishop opened her eyes and stared at Nola before saying angrily, "Who are you? I don't know you. I DON'T KNOW YOU! I don't want to talk to you!" Bishop got progressively angrier, and pushing herself up, toward Nola, her monitor wires, oxygen tube and I/V straining, shouted, "GET OUT!" Alarms from the monitoring equipment sounded and nurses rushed in while Nola backed out and Bishop continued in her frenzy.

Back in the hallway Nola said, "Bad idea Captain." They watched as Bishop was calmed and then leather bed restraints were put around her wrists. Bishop either didn't care or was unaware of them, and once again lay perfectly still.

"We've got to be able to talk to her." Hannah said. He looked at Bobby and Alex, "Think she'll respond better to one of you?"

"I'll go in Captain. I think it needs to be me." Bobby said.

Hannah looked at him skeptically, "Last time she saw you she tried to blow her head off." He reminded Bobby.

"But until then she was going to shoot Alex or Mike. She never turned the gun on me." They knew Bobby was right. With one last look at Alex he went into Bishop's room. He walked to her bedside and looked down at her. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her jaw was set, her fists were clenched, and her whole body was tense. He looked at the bandage around her head and once again felt twinges of guilt over Bishop's mental and emotional deterioration. He turned and took the visitor's chair and brought it quietly beside the bed. He sat down in it and reached out to cover her clenched fist with his warm hand. "Lynn." He said softly.

Recognizing his voice, Bishop opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, relaxing. "You've never called me 'Lynn' before." She whispered. "Not even after we…."

"I didn't want to get attached." He cut her off. Bobby glanced toward the observation window the others were watching him. He briefly considered closing the door, wondering if they could hear the conversation.

"You were using me." She still whispered.

"I didn't use you Lynn, I did care about you." Bobby looked away. He did not want to relive that time of his life, and especially he did not want to relive it in front of Alex, let alone Hannah, and Nola.

"How about now?"

"Now?" He looked at Bishop. Her hollow eyes were misty with unshed tears. She had the overall look of a strung out junky, and was hardly recognizable as the detective he had worked with.

"Do you still care?" She turned her hand over to hold his.

He let go of her hand, and watched as she tensed again. The fastest way he could get this over with would be to turn off the emotion and probe for the answers. "That's why I am here, Lynn, I still care." He did on some level, just as he cared for all humanity, and her slightly more because he knew her personally.

Her tears flowed freely now. "No you don't. I know that. So, now you have to pay."

"How are you going to make me pay?"

"You can't solve the cases. You are a disgrace to Major Case." She was smiling to herself, staring up at the ceiling now.

"That's why you set up Councilman Riggs?"

"Yeah." She looked at him "You were really stumped right?"

"Yeah. So you got me. Gave me an unsolvable case. I'm the laughing-stock of 1PP. Then why sabotage the car?"

"You really have lost the touch." She grinned triumphantly. "I had to get rid of Eames of course."

"Those guys in the woods, they worked for you?" Bobby tried to remain impartial on the outside. On the inside he could feel his anger rising. This was the second time someone had chosen to go after Alex because of him.

"Yeah, my C.I. from the 3-5, and a dealer I knew from Narcotics. I'm really pissed though Bobby, you killed my friends. I almost hate you now."

"Sorry." He hoped he didn't sound as insincere as he felt. "What really stumps me is how you got the car to breakdown right at the campsite?"

She laughed. "See I am smart…the pupil surpasses the teacher, huh? I didn't expect you to stop at that rest area…I was just going to run you off the road at that mile marker, because it's so remote, then you stopped and made it easy for me."

"That's where you punctured the oil pan?"

"Yeah. Smart idea, huh?" Bishop wore a maniacal grin…then her expression got angry. "Then you screwed everything up!"

"How? By surviving?" Bobby asked.

"No, no! The guys were just supposed to get Eames. Then I could rescue you, and you would HAVE to ask for my help. You would need ME! Only I would know who killed your precious partner. Ha! You would need ME!" She re-stated, laughing to herself; a quietly deranged laugh."

"So then you followed Eames and Logan back to Roscoe, to go after Eames again? To kill her?" Bobby hated even saying the words. He couldn't imagine life without Alex, and for the first time since this all began he was really angry. He remembered Dr. Gyson's words, "…_but you need to learn how to curb your anger to keep your job_." No matter what Bishop said, he could not react. He had to maintain control….

"I will kill her Bobby. I almost got her, I'll get her."

Bobby got up suddenly. He stared at Bishop trying to see the broken woman she was instead of the monster she had become. Memories of his last conversation with Declan Gage flashed through his mind, bringing back the feelings of rage and despair. '_Walk away…walk away' _He told himself. When he finally turned and walked away he saw Alex, Nola, and Hannah visibly relax. He ignored Bishop's new rants and closed the door behind him as he said. "I need a break Captain." Hannah nodded and Bobby walked to the end of the hallway and stared out the window.

Alex came to stand beside him. "Bobby." She said and took his hand.

He looked down at her, and then not caring that Hannah would see, Bobby put his arms around her and hugged her. "Alex, I don't know if I can listen to anymore of Bishop's insanity." He said quietly.

Alex indulged Bobby a moment longer before gently moving out of his embrace. She didn't believe Hannah would think adversely about this understandable display of affection between his detectives, but she didn't want to push it. "There's no reason to continue today. Bishop is clearly insane. She'll end up doing her time in a mental institution anyway."

They walked back to the ICU room. Hannah was on his cell. Nola stood with her arms folded, staring in at Bishop. "She's been given a mild sedative, just enough to calm her down."

Hannah hung up the phone. "Ok I talked to the ADA. Bishop will be formerly charged Monday, and probably have a public defender appointed. We really need to get as much out of her now as we can. Ready to go back in there Goren?"

Bobby took a deep breath and decided he had probably heard the worst of whatever Bishop might have to say. "Yeah, but I think Falacci should be in there with me, so I have a witness to whatever she says." Hannah scowled. "Bishop will be focused on me, I doubt she'll even notice Falacci. I'm not sure she even knows where she is. And since she has been unconscious well over a week, it's probable she has no recollection of her capture."

"OK." He said, "I'll leave you to it then. Brief me Monday and we'll put together the charges for the DA." Hannah looked at the three detectives. "Don't stay at it too long. It's Christmas Eve you know." After wishing them a perfunctory 'Merry Christmas,' Hannah left the hospital.

Bobby tried to talk Alex into leaving but she insisted on waiting while he and Nola went back in with Bishop. Within two hours Bishop had recounted everything up to plotting with the Randolph's to break into Alex's house, but Bishop's version was considerably different than what Tanya Randolph had told them. Again it was an attempt to get rid of Eames, and lure Bobby to Grant's Tomb. And as far as Lynn Bishop knew this was that day, and she had every intention of meeting with Terry Randolph that night. When they came out of Bishop's room, Bobby showed Alex the list of co-conspirators that Bishop had engaged in her pursuit of vengeance.

"Wow." Alex said, noting employees from the 3-5, 1-1, and a clerk from IAD amongst the names. "This explains a lot."

"I'm not looking forward to Monday." Nola said "Heads are gonna roll. Chief of D's is going to be on a rampage. IAD will go on a witch-hunt. We had better enjoy tomorrow. I see a lot of long days of evidence gathering ahead."

"Yeah, as soon as Bishop is deemed mentally incompetent this whole interrogation will become inadmissible." Bobby said as they entered the elevator. No one talked much as Alex dropped Nola back at her house, then drove herself and Bobby to her own house.

* * *

><p>Once again it was the ever-annoying digital ringtone of a cell phone that awakened them. "I got it." Alex said sleepily reaching past Bobby to grab the phone and look at the lighted display. She flipped it opened. "Yes Captain?" She said, and then listened. After several minutes she said. "Yes, I'll tell him. Thanks for the call." She flipped the phone closed and rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh.<p>

"What's wrong Alex?" Bobby said, rolling onto his side to face her.

"Bishop's dead."


	38. Who Killed Lynn Bishop?

Bobby rolled over and sat up at the edge of the bed. He put his head in hands. "Oh God. What happened?" He said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"They're calling it murder. Hannah didn't have any details."

"Does Hannah want us to come in?"

"No, Homicide has the case. They called him out of courtesy since we were the last to speak to her. He wanted to give us a 'heads up' in case Homicide comes around today."

"What about the Uniform posted outside her door? Did Hannah mention him?"

"No…. If Bishop's been murdered, do you think someone on your list did it?"

"No, my money is on Detective Mark Murphy. He has the most to lose."

"They should have locked him up." Alex mused. "Never believed I'd think Internal Affairs was too lenient." She sat up and leaned against Bobby's back, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry Bobby. This is a lousy Christmas." The clock on the nightstand read 4:16.

Bobby turned in Alex's arms and hugged her to him. "We're together." He said, "That's all the Christmas I need."

"Oh, you're a keeper!" She said smiling.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her then lifted his head and said, "I'm glad you feel that way, because I think I'm about to piss you off."

"Oh boy…give it to me straight."

"We have to find Murphy. It may already be too late, but maybe his arrogance will keep him from trying to skip town."

"Damn Bobby! I hate it when you're right. But Homicide is not going to appreciate our assistance in investigating this case."

"Well, no one has to know, yet. I still have Murphy's information in my notes, we start by going to his house, stake it out if we have to. Then, at a decent hour we call Hannah to get permission for a material witness warrant, contact the ADA…."

"It's Christmas day Bobby, you're gonna piss off a lot more people than just me." But Alex knew the fact was they had to go after Murphy as soon as possible, so she got up with Bobby, and they showered and dressed, and drove to the address of Detective Mark Murphy.

* * *

><p>Alex and Bobby were outside Mark Murphy's apartment until dawn before the Detective came out, and got into his car.<p>

"That's convenient." Alex said.

"Hope he's not headed for the airport, or something." Bobby replied.

Alex followed Murphy's car at a clandestine distance, out of Brooklyn, north past Queens, and into the Bronx. The neighborhood Murphy stopped in was questionable at best; random multifamily houses interspersed with empty, overgrown lots, boarded up apartment buildings, and abandoned cars. They watched as Murphy pulled up in front of one of the boarded up apartment buildings. They waited a minute before exiting the vehicle and moving cautiously toward the abandoned building.

"I'll go in the front, you cover the back." Bobby suggested.

Alex nodded and they split up. Bobby waited until Alex had disappeared around the side of the building, then he turned the knob on the front door and pulled it slowly open. He winced at the creaking door hinges but continued inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood listening for the sounds that would give away Murphy's location as he scanned the dim interior of the first floor. A long hallway with three apartment doors along the left wall ran back to another boarded up door. To his immediate right was the door of apartment 1A, and in front of him was a stairway up to the second floor of four stories in the old Victorian building. A floorboard creaked overhead, then the sound of something like a chair or stool being dragged across the floor.

Bobby went to the back door and let Alex into the building. As she entered he leaned down and whispered, "He's upstairs." She nodded. Then he asked, "Is there a fire escape?"

Alex shook her head. "A rusting heap of iron, crumbling along the side of the building." She whispered back.

"Basement." Bobby said as they passed a door in the support wall of the staircase.

"Yeah, there's a storm cellar entrance in the back yard."

They moved back along the hallway to the base of the stairs. "Wait here, I'll go up and flush him out." Bobby whispered. They pulled their weapons out of their holsters and Bobby slowly ascended to the second floor. He came cautiously around the top of the stairs, glancing down the second floor hallway and noting an open apartment door toward the back. He had heard the sounds in the front apartment though, and moved slowly, weapon at the ready toward apartment 2A. As he came upon it he saw the door was slightly ajar and could hear more movement inside. Watching through the opening of the door Bobby saw a shadow moving past the early morning light of the front windows. He took a deep breath and reached out to push the door open further. To his relief there was no creak. He moved slowly into the apartment, his heart pounding. Bobby hated this part of the job, even while wearing a vest. More cops were killed in pursuit of suspects than at any other time. He moved stealthily along the wall to his left, staying in the shadows and keeping his eyes on the doors into other rooms. He moved around a corner table and stopped to listen. More sounds came from the back of the dining room and Bobby continued quietly in that direction.

Now backed against the molding at the entrance to the dining room Bobby held his weapon up, took another steadying breath and then swung around into the room, gun first, "Freeze Murphy!" He said.

Murphy threw a glass then charged forward. The glass whizzed past Bobby's head and smashed on the molding behind Bobby as he ducked and shifted aside drawing his weapon up just as Murphy collided into him, crashing them both into the back wall. Alex had heard the glass shatter and ran up the stairs. Bobby held his weapon up out of Murphy's reach as the smaller man grappled him for it. Murphy was scrawny in comparison but Bobby was still disadvantaged by the weakened muscles around his gunshot wounds. Bobby brought his right arm down around Murphy's neck into a one armed choke hold and twisted around smashing Murphy back into the side wall. The force of impact winded Murphy but he brought his knee up into Bobby's groin effectively dropping him and as he fell Bobby brought Murphy down with him. When they hit the floor, the gun flew from Bobby's hand and slid across the lacquered hard wood. Murphy struggled, jabbing blind punches up in the general direction of Bobby's head, connecting with his brow.

Bobby turned his face away briefly and ignoring another punch that landed behind his ear, he brought his left arm around and pressed his forearm against Murphy throat and pushed himself up, grasping Murphy's collar with his right hand and pulling Murphy up with him. Murphy wasn't ready to surrender just yet and continued to swing wildly as Bobby tried to contain him without actually hitting him in return, much as he wanted to. As Bobby turned Murphy away from him, and reached for his cuffs, Murphy squirmed out of his coat and ran, this time colliding with Alex. She stumbled back but as she fell she reached out and grabbed for his ankle, causing Murphy to stumble into a 'coffee table' crate in the middle of the room. It was just enough of a delay for Bobby to get hold of him again, grabbing Murphy by the back of collar he pushed him face first into the floorboards, pulled his arms roughly around behind and slapped the cuffs on him at last.

One knee still in Murphy's back, Bobby turned to Alex, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She said as she holstered her own weapon then went and picked up Bobby's.

"Let me have your cuffs." Bobby told Alex reaching out a hand. He dragged a still struggling Murphy to the radiator and used Alex's cuffs to secure him there. Then he stood up and went to Alex.

"Hey you can't do this, you haven't charged me with anything. This is illegal detainment!" Murphy said.

Bobby turned, "Mark Murphy you're under arrest for trespassing…and what ever else we find in here. You have the right to remain silent, so shut up!"

"You ok Bobby?" Alex said as he turned back toward her. She picked bits of glass off his coat then handed him his weapon.

"I'm fine." He replied, holstering the gun. "Lets look around." As Alex checked the bedrooms, Bobby went back to the dining room where he found the chair Murphy had dragged across the floor. Since the chair was no where near the wobbly card table on the other side of the room he decided Murphy was using it to get a boost up, and stepping up on it he looked around and saw on top of the window sill what Murphy was after. Bobby pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put them on before grabbing several Baggies of a tan colored powder, two very used looking syringes, a burnt teaspoon and a length of rubber tubing. Always prepared, Bobby pulled a folded up evidence bag from his coat pocket and put everything he'd found into it, then continued searching.

* * *

><p>Hannah paced around the table in the conference room of suite 1100 at 1PP, studying the evidence spread across it's surface: Bishop's silver uniform badge, name tag, a uniform shirt, and an NYPD New York State seal hat device, along with other uniform accessories from the Transit Authority; Bishop's Transit Authority I.D.; a hairbrush with long reddish hairs still tangled in the bristles; news paper clippings of Major Case arrests; disturbing, candid photos of not only Bobby and Alex, but Logan, Nichols, and Falacci; of course the baggies of heroin and associated drug paraphernalia; a yellow legal pad; and a clear plastic trash bag with articles of women's clothing. Alex and Bobby stood back watching him, hoping he was not going to lecture them for tearing him away from his family on Christmas Day. He had already expressed enough displeasure over the phone. He stopped and leaned down to look at the erratic scrawling on the yellow legal pad, trying to make sense of it. Righting himself after a moment, he continued his course around the table before coming to a stop in front of Bobby and Alex.<p>

"Is it that you don't actually celebrate Christmas? Some kind of religious thing maybe?" Hannah asked at last.

Bobby and Alex exchanged looks, then Bobby said, "Captain, we had to move fast; we're lucky he stuck around long enough to try and clear his tracks."

"But none of this proves he killed Bishop, only that he was associated with her, something we already know Goren!"

"Captain," Alex reasoned, "It's just a matter of time until we prove that too."

"Well you better be able to prove it. When it gets out tomorrow that you've picked up Murphy on some flimsy trespassing charge, Chief of D's is going to come down here personally to rip us all a new one, especially with you two involved! I know your motto Goren, 'negative attention is still attention.' Right? It's like you WANT the Chief on our asses as much as possible."

"Sir, I didn't break any rules. I have been by the book since I came back here. You know that. All we need from you is your support with the chief, and I can promise you, you won't be disappointed." Hannah was studying him intensely, so Bobby added, "You know we are right about this, Captain, trust your instincts. I read your record, you're famous for your instincts in case solving."

Maybe it was the flattery of Bobby's last remark, but Hannah relaxed and walked back around to the other side of the table before saying, "Alright, I'll call the ADA later, explain the situation and get you your material witness warrant first thing in the morning. Then we don't have to worry about the trespassing charge keeping Murphy here. But you two need to be here bright and early." They nodded. "And," he glanced at his watch, "You have almost 12 hours of Christmas left, maybe you can take a break from work for the rest of the day even if you're not interested in a traditional holiday celebration."

Hannah left and Bobby and Alex locked up the evidence they had gathered before leaving the office. On the elevator Alex took the liberty of hugging Bobby, "I am so glad we are going to make it to Dad's for dinner."

"Me too." Bobby said, even though on the inside he was extremely nervous about how her family was going to react to their new relationship.

* * *

><p>The Christmas Day dinner at Johnny Eames' was going well. Everyone was at the table and plates of food were passed around as chatter wafted through the air. Alex spoke to her sister while Bobby tried to describe his relationship with Alex to her older brother when he asked about Bobby's intentions concerning her. He was literally 'saved' by the bell when the doorbell rang.<p>

Alex's younger brother came back to the table. "Hey, there're a couple detectives at the door. They are asking for you Alex." He said as he took his seat.

Alex looked at Bobby and leaving the dinner table together, they went to the front door. Johnny Eames waited a moment before following them. He arrived at the front steps in time to hear one of the detectives saying, "I'm Detective Harris, and this is Detective Lewis. We just have a couple quick questions. Where were you between 3:10 and 3:45 am last night?"

"Well they were here of course." Johnny Eames said. Surprising Bobby and Alex. "Why doesn't every one come inside? It's Christmas for Pete's sake!"

Ah, well sir…." Detective Harris began. But Johnny didn't wait and stepped inside, holding his door open and taking Alex by the elbow he urged her back into the house. Everyone simply followed and after settling them into the Den, Johnny went to get eggnog.

"So," Detective Lewis said, "At about what time did you leave the hospital?"

"4, 4:30pm maybe." Bobby said glancing at Alex for confirmation.

"And you came here right after that?" Harris asked.

Johnny came back into the room carrying glasses of eggnog on a tray. He set it on the coffee table and handed a glass to each Homicide detective. "Don't worry, it's not spiked, we got kids in the house." He handed a glass to Alex, then Bobby, then took one for himself and sat down.

"Uhm, no, we stopped at "Russo's for a couple slices, then went by my place to pick up the presents for my nieces and nephew." Alex told the detectives.

"So you got here about… six, six thirty? Seven?" Lewis continued.

"You're not seriously considering them as suspects?" Johnny Eames asked sincerely incredulous.

"Sir, we are just following procedure. Along with a…" Harris checked his notes, "Detective Falacci, Detectives Goren and Eames were the last persons to speak to Ms. Bishop."

"You spoke to Detective Falacci already?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, that's how we found you. We had tried your residences first."

Detective Harris stood up, "Actually, I think we are done here, just one more thing, do you have your notes from your conversation with Ms. Bishop?" He asked Bobby.

"No, sorry. But if you come by Major Case tomorrow, I'll be sure and get you copies."

Detective Lewis stood up, "Sorry again about interrupting your Christmas, we'll see you tomorrow then." Johnny stood up too and led the two Homicide detectives from the room.

"I thought your organizer was in the car?" Alex said quietly when the detectives were gone.

"It is, but I don't want that list of NYPD collaborators to get out of our hands before it gets logged into evidence."

"Didn't I see an evidence clerk on that list?" Alex reminded him.

"Yup."

Johnny Eames returned and sat down.

"Dad! What were you thinking!" Alex said putting down the eggnog glass she'd been holding. " 'We were here?' Do you realize how easy it is to disprove that lie?"

"No, but I do know how easy it is for IAB to jump on a fraternization charge!" Bobby and Alex said nothing, and Johnny continued, "You two are together now. If you weren't here for Christmas, where were you?"

"He's got a point Alex. Either we were together or we have no alibi's for the time of Bishop's murder."

Alex looked at Bobby, "You really think we are 'suspects' in this?"

"No, at least not yet, maybe 'persons of interest.' " Bobby assured. "Problem is what's in my notes."

"Something that incriminates us?"

"Mostly me. Maybe you."

"Like what?" She asked her concern rising. Judging by that list, many people besides Bishop would be happy to see them go down.

"Bishop stated very clearly she still intended to kill you, and I wrote that down. Someone might infer we wanted her stopped." Bobby rubbed his eyes. "Man, even in death she plagues us! We have to get the evidence on Murphy quickly."

"So what's the plan?" Johnny asked.

Johnny was interrupted then as one of Alex's nieces ran into the room, "C'mon we want to open the presents Grandpa!" She said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him to his feet.

"How could I possibly say 'no' to a face like that?" Johnny said pinching his grand daughter's cheek and got up to follow the excited little girl out of the room.

"Yeah, she's right Bobby, lets go celebrate our first Christmas together." And mimicking her niece grabbed Bobby's hand and tried to pull him to his feet.

Bobby smiled and stood up, then pulled Alex toward him for a kiss before pinching her cheek and saying, " 'How could I possibly say 'no' to a face like that?' "


	39. Grandma's Ring

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

I was told last week I have a certification test Friday the 17th at work that I must pass because I will be convalescing from surgery on my hand (from injury in Sept.) the last 2 weeks in February and certification must be completed before March 1st. I have spent the past week studying three volumes of information and never got to complete chapter 39. I will be studying this week as well, in confidence that I can pass Friday's test. THEN, thanks to Presidents Washington and Lincoln I will have 3 days to post 39b and 40(I hope) before my surgery the 21st. I am very sorry for this latest inconvenience and hope that your infinite patience prevails. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Tori Stewart

* * *

><p>Christmas night after dinner at Johnny Eames's, Alex and Bobby went back to his apartment because he lived closer to work than she did. Bobby closed the door and turned to look at Alex. She was working at the buttons of her coat. He took the coat from her shoulders, hung it up, and then looked down at her. There was an intensity in his expression; a look in his eyes that she could not interpret. Bobby leaned down and kissed Alex deeply. She melted into his embrace, sliding her hands under his coat and wrapping her arms around him she clung to Bobby returning his kiss with equal desire.<p>

When at last Bobby ended the kiss he said, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Only about two or three times a day!" Alex reminded him.

Bobby took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat down. From a pocket inside his coat he pulled out a small Christmas present. "I've been saving this one for last," He handed it to Alex.

Alex stared at the present, its dimensions familiar, "Bobby," she whispered.

"Shhh, open it." He said pressing his index finger to her lips.

She looked at the present again and slowly untied the lace ribbon, then carefully peeled back the fold of the wrapping paper to reveal the expected velvet box. Alex held her breath as she let the paper fall to the floor and opened the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Still holding her breath, her eyes misting with emotion, she looked at Bobby.

"Marry me Alex." He said, more a request than a question.

"Oh yes, Bobby, yes!" She said embracing him. They kissed passionately before Alex moved away, a tear of joy escaping as she said, "I thought I was going to have to propose to you!"

Bobby's heart was still pounding as he absorbed the reality that he and Alex were now engaged. "You very nearly did." he admitted, "Until I talked to your father."

"You didn't ask his permission did you?" She asked, incredulous. It would have been ok if he had, but it also would have surprised her.

Still grinning, happier than he'd ever been, he said, "No, I'm not that old fashioned. I just asked him if he thought you'd say 'yes.' "

"So what _did_ my father say?" She and her father had not had a chance to really discuss her new relationship with Bobby.

"He said, 'It's about 'effin' time!' Then he said why don't I use my legendary skills of deduction and ask myself why you would risk your career getting involved with your partner if you weren't serious about the relationship?"

"Yeah, that sounds like dad."

Bobby took the ring from the box and slid it onto Alex's left ring finger, "I know you can't wear it at work right now, but it's enough for me that you said 'yes.' "

"Well," Alex said, slipping the ring off and putting it onto her right ring finger, "I can wear it on this hand."

"That's not going to fool anyone." Bobby pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it gives me 'plausible deniability.' "

"Always thinking like a cop…." He stood up, pulled off his coat and tossed it on the couch, then reached out to take Alex's hand and helped her to her feet. "I love you more than words can say Alexandra Eames."

She hugged him to her, "I'm not going to have to wait until one of us retires to be your wife, am I?" Alex asked looking up at him.

Bobby brushed her hair back as he looked down at her, then let his hand trail down and ran his finger along her jaw line; tilting her chin up he kissed her tenderly, before lifting his head and looking into her eyes again, "I don't know. I was going to ask Hannah our options in the morning."

"You can't do that, he'll split us up!" Alex was suddenly worried.

"OK sweetheart. How will you explain the ring?"

"It was my Grandmothers." She smiled up at him, "Come on Bobby take me to bed."

"Alright 'Scarlett O'Hara' shall we let tomorrow worry about itself then?"

"Yes." She smiled and took Bobby's hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Alex and Bobby were both right. The next morning at work more than one person inquired about her new diamond ring, but all, whether they believed it or not, accepted her '<em>Grandmother's ring<em>' explanation and asked nothing more… all but Nola of course. Nola fairly dragged Alex from the bullpen.

Watching after them a moment, Mike then turned to look at Bobby. "Uhm… congratulations." he said quietly.

"Thanks." Bobby replied, feeling awkward. He knew Mike's interest in Alex had been serious.

"No really," Mike added, glancing in the direction their partners had gone, before looking back at Bobby again, "She looks happy, really happy."

Once in the Ladies room, as Nola looked at Alex she'd have to agree, Alex looked happier than she'd ever seen her; glowingly happy in fact. "OK, spill it. Did he get down on one knee like Prince Charming, or drop it in your champagne glass at your father's Christmas party?"

Alex's smile turned into a grin, and she blushed at the memory of how sweet Bobby's lovemaking had been last night. "I have no idea what you're talking about Detective." She lied.

Nola laughed, "Oh really? Guess I'll have to chuck you into the holding cell with Murphy as a hostile witness."

"OK," Alex relented, "He had it wrapped up as a Christmas present," She began, and after describing the proposal in great detail she ended with, "So I guess we're officially engaged now."

Nola hugged Alex spontaneously, "I'm so happy for you! All I can say is what took him so long? Or more accurately, how long have you waited for this?"

"I'm not even sure actually; my feelings for Bobby came on so gradually over the years…. There was one case in particular, when we first met Mike, and he and Mike got trapped in locked down at this Brooklyn Correctional facility with some corrupt COs, who had already killed one of there own, and I realized they might not make it out of there alive. I think it was the first time I had to face the prospect of life without Bobby."

"Well, then there is no time to waste, we have to go out and celebrate!"

"Yeah, maybe after this case is over."

"Then lets go solve this!" Nola pulled open the door and led the way back to their desks.

* * *

><p>Hannah stood with his Detectives in front of the Chief of D's.<p>

"Chief," Bobby was saying, "These security camera images from the parking garage at the hospital clearly show Murphy's car and prove by the date/time stamp that he was at the hospital after Detectives Eames and Falacci and I left."

The Chief continued to stare daggers at Bobby. It wasn't that he thought Bobby was responsible for Bishop's death; he simply did not like Detective Goren, even though he was well aware that Bobby was his best detective. "And yet," The Chief said, "The Uniform posted outside Bishop's room, insists that her only visitor during his shift was a 'Detective Goren, with Major Case."

"And he's coming to 1PP to make an ID." Alex pointed out.

The Chief looked at her, his expression softening somewhat. "Be that as it may Detective Eames, this looks a lot like you and you your partner railroading Detective Murphy. _Trespassing_, really? But luckily for you, based on the evidence recovered from Bishop's apartment, I agree with your Captain; Murphy needs to be held as a material witness, or you'd both be facing yet another reprimand."

"And I'd be contesting it." Hannah said, in quiet defiance.

"Yeah well you can stick around and explain that to me while your detectives get their warrants for Murphy's car and house. And so help me Goren you'd better find something or I'll have your badge, again!"

They knew the threat was hollow, so Bobby and Alex looked at Hannah who nodded toward the door, and they left the Chief of Detectives office and made their way to the DA's office for the warrants.

* * *

><p>Murphy's car was suspiciously devoid of evidence. 'Too clean' as they would say, a sure sign that he had made a concerted effort to remove any trace of possible evidence. That didn't deter Bobby and Alex though. It only convinced them further of his guilt. Murphy's house was as frustratingly lacking in tangible evidence.<p>

"How can someone just inattentive enough to leave damning video evidence at the hospital so cleverly cover his tracks everywhere else?" Bobby mused aloud.

Along with CSU they had combed through Murphy's whole house and were now in the basement where they had little hope of finding anything conclusive. Bobby began to think his only option would be to try and break down Murphy in interrogation; psych or intimidate a confession out of him, but that had meant sacrificing a little of himself every time. Now he had his own emotions and mental state under control, he wasn't sure if he had it him any more.

About to give up entirely, Bobby turned to look for Alex. "Whoa, what's that you've got there?" He asked, as Alex approached, holding up a rusted-metal cylinder, with a knob on one end and a lever along the side.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said handing it to him, "I found it over there in the root cellar."

Bobby held it up under the bare bulb dangling from the ceiling in the basement of Murphy's Brooklyn row-house, looking it over, hefting it in his palm, testing it's weight, then said, "Hmmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say this was a 'bolt-gun'."

"A _what _gun?"

Bobby held the cylinder at arms length and pressed the lever. The bolt sprang out with a sudden and jarring force, startling Alex. "Also known as a 'cattle-gun,' for stunning cattle before slaughter. You may have just found us our murder weapon Alex." As he pulled open an evidence bag for the cylinder he said, "Call Rogers and ask her if she's determined cause of death yet."

* * *

><p>In Autopsy, Bobby and Alex listened as Rogers described her findings. "As usual you were right. After your call I took a closer look at the area of Bishop's original head wound and found evidence of further trauma. The hospital sent their original brain scans and when compared with mine… well see for yourself." They studied the scans, and even to the untrained eye it was clear there had been a significant change.<p>

Rogers continued, "See here, in the original scan the injury is in the cerebral cortex, the bleeding is epidural. My scan shows massive intracranial bleeding. She died instantly." Rogers' phone rang and she answered, "M.E.'s Office. Yeah they're here. Send it. Thanks." She hung up, "That was Ballistics. They're sending their report on your Captive Bolt Pistol."

"That's the last piece of the puzzle then, if it matches the markings you found on Bishop's skull." Alex said.

"It should be." Bobby answered, "But I still have to do the line up for the Uniform from the hospital."

"That Murphy is some character." Rogers said, "Impersonating you, AND thinking he'd get away with it. Think this'll even go to trial?"

Once Logan and Falacci get through with Bishop's collaborators, combined with all this evidence, we're going to have a flood of crooked civil employees fighting over plea bargains." Alex replied.

The report from Ballistics came through and Rogers examined the results, comparing it with her findings. "Based on their tests it is probable that Murphy held this several inches away from Bishops head before engaging the lever. It also appears there was a pillow, or something between her and the bolt-head. But, just the same it is clearly the murder weapon." She put the Ballistics report with hers and gave them to Bobby. He and Alex then headed back to the squad room.

Hannah called them into his office. "Ok, Officer Brady already ID'd Murphy as Bishop's visitor. This is going to be a cut and dry case. He'll probably take a plea, if he knows what's good for him. Otherwise, he's looking at the death penalty."


	40. Final Verdict

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

At Last! After almost a week of pain and percocet I give you the final chapter of Major Case of Love. My hope is to have full use of my hand (through much therapy) by the time I begin posting my next story (a prequel of sorts). Also, I forgot to tell you that I passed my certification exams! Thank you all for the support and well wishes through all these unforeseen interruptions! Please enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others and as always I look forward to your comments and reviews. It has been a lot of fun sharing this story with you all. I can't wait to do it again! Please also feel free to PM me anytime.

Very Sincerely,

Tori Stewart

* * *

><p>With ample evidence, witness statements from Bishop's collaborators against him, all plea bargain options pulled, Murphy was arraigned, and a trial date set.<p>

"Whoo hoo!" Nola said after the Captain gave them the good news and the weekend off. "Case is solved, time for that celebration Alex! How 'bout another girl's night?" The two teams of Major Case detectives gathered their belonging and headed for the elevators as they talked. "And Bailey's down from Roscoe, we should invite her too. Give her a call Logan…" Nola insisted.

"You'll have her home at a decent hour, mostly sober?" Mike asked as he pulled out his cell.

"Of course." Nola said. Mike dialed Clarissa and told her to hold on, then handed the cell to Nola to work out the details.

"You don't mind do you Bobby?" Alex asked him quietly.

"Nah, your dad wanted me to get together with him and your brothers for beers, I'll give him a call."

* * *

><p>Saturday night Alex, Nola, and Clarissa sat at Nola's favorite table in Solo. "I really thought you and Mike were together when you first came up to Roscoe." Clarissa told Alex.<p>

"They were!" Nola teased.

"We were not!" Alex summarily denied.

"Well, just the same I am glad you turned Mike down when he asked you out; he told me you were already into Bobby. But if you didn't have Bobby you would have hooked up with Mike wouldn't you?" Clarissa wondered aloud.

"No, if I didn't have Bobby I'd probably be Captain of a precinct by now and Mike and I would never have met."

"Logan said I.A.B. once approached you to inform on your partner." Nola added.

Alex was shocked. "How did Mike know that?"

"I asked him the same thing. He said he's been in the business a long time, knows a lot of people."

"Is he right?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah, but you can never bring it up again. Nobody knows about that. I've never even told Bobby."

"What did they offer you?"

"Promotion, of course."

Clarissa flagged the waitress, "You've given up a lot for Bobby." She stated.

"Not in so many words…."

"Out of love?" Nola interjected, sounding as though she hoped the answer was yes. "Another round." She told the waitress.

"Not at first. In the beginning it was simply because he was so good at his job. I had one partner before him and we had about a 75% conviction rate because he was always going off on tangents, and simply would not listen to me. Thankfully he ended up transferring due to a family situation. Then Bobby came along and we solved case after case. When I had input he listened, and if he thought I was off base he'd explain his logic. As I got to know him I saw that his work is his passion, that's why he's so good at it, because he really cares about people. Ultimately it's why I fell in love with him, and why I have always had his back."

"And why you chose working with him over promotion?"

"Yeah. When it became clear that the only way they'd promote me was if I'd turn on Bobby, I decided it wasn't worth selling either of us out, and I am very satisfied with my decision."

"No regrets?" Nola held her drink up.

Alex smiled and held her drink up, and as Clarissa held up her drink the three clinked glasses, and Alex said, "No regrets."

* * *

><p>"Madam Foreman, has the Jury reached a verdict?" Judge Hartwig asked.<p>

"Yes your Honor." She said and handed the Verdict Form to the Bailiff.

After confirming the decision the judge handed it back to the Bailiff. "Please tell the court your decision." He instructed.

"On the charge of 'Conspiracy to Commit Murder,' we the Jury find the Defendant, Mark Murphy, guilty." A general murmuring disturbed the intense silence of the courtroom so Judge Hartwig banged his gavel once to get order, and the Foreperson continued, "On the charge of 'Murder in the First Degree,' we the Jury find the Defendant, Mark Murphy, guilty."

Now the courtroom disrupted entirely as photographers flashed pictures and reporters scrambled to get out of the courtroom and call in their stories. The case had drawn so much media attention that Judge Hartwig had closed the courtroom to television media. Now news teams crowding at the doors caused a bottleneck. Judge Hartwig banged his gavel and said above the commotion that court would reconvene for sentencing the next morning.

The row of Major Case police stood up and looked at one another relieved this case was finally over. The Chief of Detectives approached, "So, you got your man." He said directly to Bobby.

"Major Case usually does." Hannah interjected.

The Chief smiled insincerely, looking from Goren to Hannah and back again. "Not without taking down half the force in the process." He turned and began to walk away.

"Chief, you have to see that this is a _good_ thing." Bobby said, following him.

The Chief stopped and turned to face Bobby. "What I know Detective Goren, is that this is an embarrassment to the Detective's Bureau, of which I am the Chief, and therefore an embarrassment to me."

Behind Bobby the others looked at one another incredulous. Both Mike and Nola looked about to say something in reply, but one look from Hannah silenced them. Bobby bit his lip in an effort to keep from saying something he'd regret. He felt Alex's hand on his arm and glanced at her, instantly calmed by her expressive eyes. 'Rock of Gibraltar,' he reminded himself, then looked back at the Chief.

"In fact," The Chief continued, "I think I have an opening in I.A.B. for which you would be ideally suited. Come by my office tomorrow after Murphy's sentencing, so we can discuss it." With that he turned and went through the door marked 'Judges Chambers.'

Feelings of hurt and confusion clouded Bobby's thoughts for a moment, then the anger took over and he turned abruptly and stormed through the nearest door, into the passage way to the holding cells.

"Let me handle this." Alex said to the others, and then followed through the door. Bobby hadn't gone far, he was pacing and scowling. He stopped when he saw Alex. "Why does that guy hate me so much?" He asked, truly baffled.

The hallway was empty, so Alex put her arms around Bobby and held him for a minute before stepping back and looking up at him. "Well, for one thing, you're a lot taller than he is." She looked at Bobby's big, strong hand in hers, then back up at him, "And you're infinitely smarter. But, most importantly," She reached up and touched his cheek gently, "You are way handsomer. What's to like?"

Now completely calmed again by Alex's unlikely, but amusing explanation, Bobby stole a quick kiss before backing away from her completely and saying, "I.A.B. Alex. He's going to transfer me!"

"Actually Bobby," Alex said reaching out to take his hands in hers again, "I think it's for the better." Bobby was rendered speechless and as he stared down at her, she smiled up at him. "In a few months we won't be able to hide our relationship from anyone anyway."

Comprehension dawned slowly over Bobby's expression. "What are you saying, Alex?" Now grinning she reached into her jacket pocket, drew out a small booklet, and handed it to him. Bobby looked at the title, 'Baby Names Pocket Guide.'

Bobby reached out to the wall for support and sank slowly down onto the bench. Alex sat next to him, suddenly concerned. "Please be as happy about this as I am Bobby." She said barely above a whisper.

He looked at her, "Happy? I'm overcome! I'm going to be a father!" His eyes glistened, "Nothing could make me happier." He hugged Alex to him, and boldly kissed her. Then moving away he smiled at her and started to laugh. "Chief of D's already knows doesn't he? That's why he's going to offer me the job in Internal Affairs, isn't it? Does the Captain know?"

Alex grinned back, relieved to see Bobby happy and laughing. "No one but you and I know about the baby, but I had a talk with the Captain after you proposed, and we went to see the Chief together. They came up with this plan so there'd be no accusations of fraternization. And, if it's all the same to you Bobby, I think I'd like to be a 'stay at home mom' when the time comes."

Bobby kissed Alex again. "You can be anything you want, Honey. Come on, let's go show the Baby Name book to Mike and Nola."

They got up from the bench and holding hands went back through the door into the courtroom to share their good news with their friends.


End file.
